


Life On Grass

by JenSpinner



Series: The New World [2]
Category: (The 100 Inspired In Parts), Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O meets non A/B/O, Animal Death, Animal Sacrifice, Arguing, Army, Arranged Marriage, Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural) Friendship, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Betrayal, Bisexual Jimmy Novak, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Character Death, Claiming, Crowley & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean In Army Gear, Dean and Feelings, Death, Death Rituals, Dubious Consent, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Fighting Kink, Hurt Dean Winchester, Killing, M/M, Marriage, One scene inspired from the film 'A man named horse', Rape Happens - Not detailed (Background), Resistance, Rituals, Self-Sacrificing Castiel, Sex, This work is Grammarly checked, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Following on from Life Behind Glass. Dean and Castiel face even greater challenges, now being separated by something much more dangerous than glass.





	1. The Missing Week In The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from Life Behind Glass. Dean and Castiel face even greater challenges, now being separated by something much more dangerous than glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already ... Go read Life Behind Glass first, this story follows on from it and it will make way more sense... 
> 
> <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting x x

 

"Everything went ok. Castiel's leg is attached now. His brain was sending signals, so when he wakes up... He should be able to walk" Said Crowley looking at Dean with something like pride "You did it... Honestly, Dean, I am astounded by what we have accomplished together this past week, your designs were... Well..." Crowley paused thinking "I hope I don't sound patronizing... but I am incredibly impressed and... proud" 

Dean sighs as he sits back in the leathery brown chair, he rests his head back into it... 'Castiel should be waking up with his new leg anytime now' He thinks to himself.

"Last chance, you sure?" Asks Crowley as he moves in front of Dean.

"You kept your side of the deal, I won't back out on mine," Said Dean as he thought of Castiel "It's worth it" 

Crowley smiled at him "Alright then" He kneels down in front of Dean, bringing the buckle restraint over his leg and fastening it, then he fastens the one on the other side. Standing, he moves to Dean's side and fastens the restraints over Dean's arms, one by one. 

"I'm sorry they need to be quiet tight - it's so you don't hurt yourself," Said Crowley

"It's fine," Said Dean starting to feel slightly nervous. 

Crowley moved around the room, setting up a drip on a hanger and selecting needles and organizing a tray with cotton balls, and medical tape and other bits and bobs on. He begins talking to Dean as he sets up "I can't thank you enough for doing this Dean. This is the last stage of my work. The other members of The Pit - well, like the angel's they were all modified as babies, some before birth. But this is a new, improved serum, X-Cel, it's yet to be tested"

"What should I expect?" Asked Dean looking at the light blue liquid in a drip bag, which Crowley had hung up next to him.  

"It's meant to heighten your senses. Your hearing, vision, stamina, and strength. Not to mention - Healing time... It doesn't make you smarter, but it will help your reaction time. If that makes sense. That is, of course, if all goes well" Crowley explains as he wipes an alcohol-soaked wipe over Dean's arm and searches for a vein. "You won't be invincible Dean, but you will be stronger. Able to withstand greater pain, endure harsher conditions, it will make you more durable. I just want you to know, I have confidence in this, I've been working on it for years, I've tested earlier serums on myself, this is a combination of the successes, I think it will work, I think you will be fine, but I am not going to lie and say that I'm sure... What I am sure of though... Is you. I don't want this falling into wrong hands, I'm not just going to start handing this out to people, you're a good man - willing to do anything to save a friend... That is what makes you ideal. I mentioned Alistar when I first brought you down here, he tested an earlier serum, he was... Not a good man Dean. In the end, we had to put him down before he got out of control. That is why I will need to monitor you for a week. I believe it was Alistars own nature to be what he was, do what he did. You are nothing like him" The needle that is attached to the end of the drip bag tubing is pressed against his arm and Dean gives Crowley a tiny nod, before squeezing his eyes shut in a silent prayer.

Dean swallows, yeah - he is definitely feeling a little scared now. He knows the deal he made, he knew the risks, he'd decided Castiel was worth it - and even as he sat here now, he wouldn't change it. Picturing in his mind Castiel walking on his new leg, picturing how he would smile at Dean from behind the window - holding on to the image of a happy Castiel as the light blue liquid travels down the slim tubbing and enters Dean's body through the needle. 

Dean's eyes look up at Crowley's face, he'd expected to feel something, but so far he couldn't feel--- 

Dean's face contorts in pain. He makes a roaring groaning sound in his throat, it never escapes his lips, however, as his teeth seem to be locked in a painful clench. His whole body tenses and cramps, his fingers grip into the leathery material covering the armrests of the chair, knuckles whitening at the strain. His whole body is on fire, his eyes feel like they're burning. His body fits against the restraints as his muscles stretch and expand under his skin. 

 

*** 

Hours, or days later - Dean isn't really sure, he wakes up. Finding himself lay on a bed, his arms in new, looser restraints. His whole body aches with a dull throbbing.

He hears steady footsteps approaching, he keeps his stinging eyes closed. Then a man's calm and steady voice suddenly filled the room. 

"How are you feeling sport?" 

"Strong," Says Dean "And yet tired" 

"Makes sense after what you've just been through" 

Dean finally looks up, opening his eyes to look at the dark-haired man stood in the doorway, his brows pull together and he leans up slightly raising his head "Cas?" 

The man in the doorway smiles softly "No... Sorry, I really should have introduced myself, I'm number seven. My name is Jimmy" 


	2. Keeping the Peace

The trees around them seem to move as more people, seem to come out of the very trees themselves - their clothes and faces are dirty helping them to blend into the forest. Dean looks up, wiping his eyes. His face contorts with rage and he gets to his feet

"Who did it?" He shouts angrily, pulling the wooden spear from his brother's body and making a move towards all the new people "I will fucking kill you" 

Castiel holds him back, looking in alarm at all the people that were suddenly surrounding them, all armed, all fierce looking. 

"Which of you," Says a woman walking through her parting people and completely ignoring Dean's outburst "Is Castiel?"

Castiel's heart seems to stop, he freezes. How does this woman know his name? And what does she want with him? He can feel everyone's eyes on him, Balthazar's and Dean's being the closest. Dean's face is a mixture of confusion and mistrust - did he think Castiel knew about these people? 

He clears his throat, before stepping forward "I am" 

"You will come and talk to me, now. Or we shall kill all of you" She said matter-of-factly.

Castiel swallowed and with a glance to Dean, who shook his head, sending tears flying off his face, he walked toward the woman... 

***

Two Hours Later...

Castiel meets Dean's eyes for a second before turning away - he can't look at him right now, so he addresses the group as a whole, his eyes wandering over the men and women waiting to hear what he has to say... What their fate will be... He takes a deep breath.

"I know this is a scary situation, I know that many of you may feel the only way to resolve this is to fight... but I and the leader of the 'Free Folk' came to an agreement that prevents the need to fight. I know you didn't elect me as a leader and honestly - this is... well... Naomi believes that the way to avoid a fight... is to join forces... I..." Castiel glups, suddenly having great difficulty speaking... He clears his throat "I will marry Naomi so that our 'tribes' as she put it - become one"

As Castiel finishes his eyes fall on Dean's face. There are angry whispers ripping through the crowd, some people look relieved, some look scared still, but Dean... Dean just looks... lost. An odd mixture of anger, betrayal, and hurt on his face as he stares at Castiel. He turns without a word and begins walking away from them all, away from Castiel.

Castiel follows him, pushing his way past two Free Folk as hushed voices around him begin to discuss what Castiel had just said in more detail "Dean...?"

"Leave me alone Cas," Says Dean not stopping or slowing down

"Dean please stop..."

"Don't you have a fiance to be getting back to?" Bit out Dean angrily.

Castiel huffs exasperatedly "Dean," He says firmly "Stop"

Dean finally stops, they're in the tree line now, mainly out of sight of the others. He turns slowly to reveal his tear stained face to Castiel, who walks up to him.

"I..." Now that Castiel had got him to stop... he had no idea what to say "I didn't want this"

"Then you should have said no" Said Dean flatly

"I wanted too..." Said Castiel honestly "I want to be with you. You know that"

Dean shakes his head "You could have said no. You should have... You don't even realize what you've just done, do you? You've just handed yourself over to them, handed all of us over to them"

"If I had said no, we'd be at war. I'm trying to keep people alive. I'm trying to keep you alive" Said Castiel looking stressed

Dean scoffs "See, this is what you don't realize Cas... I will never join them. You go live with them if you want too. Go sign yourself over to these people, people you don't even know... But I will never work with them, live with them, they murdered Sam. I am going to find out who did it and when I do - I'm going to kill the fucker. I don't care if they all hunt me down and kill me for it. That's what I am going to do. But now... Now I've lost you too because you are joining them - and I ... I'd rather die than join them. So I guess this is where we finally part ways. And you may be trying to stop a war - but as far as I am concerned - they already declared war when they killed my brother"

Castiel stares at Dean "I did it for you before I even knew you. We 'angels' all did. Signed ourselves over to people we didn't know. At least this time I have slightly more choice in the matter" Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean "I am doing it now, for the same reason as I did before... To help, to save lives"

"Yeah, well looks like you have made your choice, and I have made mine," Says Dean a thunderous look on his face. 

Castiel can see it in Dean's eyes, he means every word. He is going to leave... After everything that has passed between him and Dean... He would never have expected things to end this way. He'd had such dreams about getting everyone to the surface, and in all of them... Gabriel and Dean were by his side. He'd lost Gabriel, and now it seemed... He was about to lose Dean... Over, he thought - before it ever really got a chance to start. Castiel looks slowly about him, there is no one watching, so he throws caution to the wind and grabs Dean's face pulling him forward and crashing their mouths together in a desperate kiss, trying to show Dean how much he means to him through actions... But Dean pushes him away roughly, with a look on his face that will haunt Castiel until the day he dies... Utter disgust.

"Don't fucking touch me" Snarls Dean, turning from him and beginning to walk away... Saying as he leaves "Why the fuck did I have to fall in love with you?" His words cut like a knife but before Castiel can respond Dean breaks into a run, he actually runs away from him, heading back toward the base. Castiel blinks a tear from his eyes, shaking slightly...

Dean loved him. And he'd just broken his heart. 

***

Dean steps off the elevator, and nods as Crowley approaches him...

"You see, a lot of the angels were twins. The angels you know, they were the 'public' face of the work towards finding a cure - these down here... My 'demons' as I like to think of them... Well, they are tougher, stronger, smarter, faster, modified and trained to survive when we get outside. These men and women will ensure our survival now that we have cracked the cure. They have been training their entire lives, learning vital survival skills. The weather system down here imitates the seasons, this helps to prepare them for the outside conditions, so on this level - temperatures rise and fall throughout the day - but also seasonally, meaning that on this level, there is a winter and summer. This is our army... and they are ready to follow you"

***

Balthazar turned to Castiel "Castiel... How could you agree to this?"

"What do you mean? I'm trying to keep the peace - keep people alive" Castiel was taken aback, he'd expected at least, Balthazar's support.

"You have just given those people the 'green light' to claim our people. How do you think our people will react if they start raping our women...? I will tell you now... If any of them come anywhere near Bela like that - I will kill them or die trying"

Castiel stared at Balthazar... Wondering if he'd made the right choice - Dean's face when he told them he'd agreed to marry Naomi and now with Balthazar's reaction, he wasn't sure. Would the Free Folk start trying to claim the Base people? Did he just put them all in danger of sexual abuse?

"I'll talk to Naomi... Get her to tell her people to leave us alone"

Balthazar scoffed turning away from Castiel to pull Bela to his side protectively.


	3. The Heartless Queen

Previously...

"Which of you," Says a woman walking through her parting people and completely ignoring Dean's outburst "Is Castiel?"

Castiel clears his throat, before stepping forward "I am" 

"You will come and talk to me, now. Or we shall kill all of you" She said matter-of-factly.

***

Castiel felt like led weights were holding him down, he stared at Naomi, then glance at Dean who was shaking his head. Swallowing, Castiel gathered his strength and walked away from Dean, toward Naomi. He could feel shudders traveling through his body, who were these people? Why hadn't he seen them before? What did they want? And how... did they know him by name?

Naomi turned her back on him and he followed, two armed men either side of him. He followed her for almost five minutes in silence. Then she came to a halt, turning to face him. 

"You are Castiel, an angel of the base, killer of wolves?" She asked looking at him with interest

"One wolf, but, yes," Said Castiel

"You were injured during your fight with the beast and yet... survived. How?" 

Castiel stared at her "How do you know my name?"

"Answer the queen" Snapped one of the men who'd walked with them

"Yes, I was injured. Badly" He said 

"Show me," Said Naomi 

Castiel frowned at her before bending slightly and pulling up his pants leg to reveal his robotic leg... 

Naomi stared at it "You lost your leg... and yet, you walk" Castiel swore he could hear admiration in her voice. 

"How do you know my name?" 

"We move about, season to season. When the winter comes, we leave the planes and come into the forest, for shelter. During our move this year, we came across six women" Castiel blinked in surprise, she had to mean the female angels who'd gone missing "Charlie told us about you, your battle with the beast and how you saved another woman from the creature. I wanted to meet the man who had thirty women to himself, the man who protected them against deadly animals"

Naomi locked eyes with Castiel "You defeated one of the greatest predators of these forests, you are a leader, you are strong..."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, where was she going with this?

"You would make a fine king" 

Ok - not what he'd been expecting at all. His jaw dropped open as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I am the Queen, I am the alpha. Alpha's claim their mates. You and your people are different. You smell different. But you are strong. Protective. Your instincts are to protect your own before yourself. Which would make you an idea father our children. Normally an alpha would not carry the children, normally the omega would" Naomi vaguely gestured toward Castiel before continuing "but as I say - you and your people are different. For my children to bare the strength of the wolf killer I would be willing to consider making an exception" 

Castiel's face had paled as he attempted to understand the alpha/omega thing she spoke of, it made no sense to him at all... He finally found his voice and boldly interrupted "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about ending a war before it begins. I am talking about two different groups of people coming together as one, I am talking about you becoming mine, my mate, my king" Naomi hadn't understood his question, but her response had caused him more confusion... This woman was insane... 

"You don't... can't want to marry me, you don't know me, let alone love me?" 

"What's love got to do with it?" Said Naomi flatly "The act of creating children is physical. The duty of ruling is based on following your instincts and the desire to protect your own people" 

Staring at her in confusion and disbelief, Castiel shook his head, suddenly anger got the best of him and he said something he knew he shouldn't have, something that could have gotten him killed... "Are you fucking insane?" 

Naomi raised her eyebrows as her two guards raised their weapons. 

"You attacked my people, you killed my friend... You are holding six of my people against their will. Why the fuck, would I want to marry you?" 

Naomi smiled "To save your people, Charlie - not willingly to be certain, gave up a lot of information about you, your base, such things... We have it surrounded, we have the group you surfaced with, surrounded... We can kill everyone, or you can agree to my terms and save them all"

"You killed Sam" Said Castiel again staring at her 

"The giant?" 

Castiel glared at her "His name was Sam, and he was my friend" He retorted angrily

"A show of strength, a way to get across how serious we are - Your friend was a giant, the biggest man, the biggest threat. We took out the threat" 

"Sam was gentle," Said Castiel feeling his heartache at the image of Sam sprawled out on the ground. He didn't mention Dean, he didn't want to draw attention to him any more than he'd already brought it on himself, keeping Dean out of the conversation was the only way to keep him, from becoming a target. 

"It matters not" Snapped Naomi growing bored "You agree to my terms, or we go to war, and we _will_  kill everyone"

Still glaring at her, Castiel spat out "What, exactly are your terms?" 

"You will complete the ritual 'Vow to the Capo' - which means 'head' as in leader, or in this case, Queen. Me"

"What is the ritual?" Asked Castiel 

"It is a set of three challenges, my people do not accept weak leaders, so you shall be tested, you must prove yourself worthy. We shall test your; mind, heart and stomach. And then, and only if you pass each test, will you be permitted to marry me" 

"What are the tests?"

Naomi explained the three tests to Castiel, in order that he would undertake them, his face bore a grim expression as she told him of the first two tests, neither would be easy or pleasant - but they were - he felt, doable. Then she went on to the third test and that was where Castiel finally realized... 

"So, if I don't pass... It will be because I am dead" He says numbly "What happens to my people if I fail?" 

"I don't know. The new king would decide their fate" Naomi looked at the man to Castiel's side and Castiel turned and looked up slightly to the side of the face, of the man he would be facing in the final test... 

"Him?" Asked Castiel shocked " _Him_?" He looked at the muscular, ruthless looking man to his side. A tremor running through him silently.

"Raphael will be your challenger," Said Naomi "Raphael and Gordan were my choices, but... On hearing that one of the great wolfs of the forest had been slain by a man who shepherded thirty women, to himself... Well, my interested peeked and now on seeing you, standing strong still after all you have endured... You and Raphael are my two champions" 

Castiel stood, silent, considering his options - limited though they were. Finally, he looked up at Naomi, pain spreading through him like wildfire at the thought of what his next words would do to him and Dean... 

"I accept your terms," He said

"Good" Began Naomi

"On one condition" 

Naomi narrowed her eyes. 

"You and your people stay outside of the base. There are families in there, that as long as they stay inside are no threat to you, anyone who returns to or stays in the base. Is safe" 

Naomi seemed to consider what Castiel said and he believed her to reject his offer, but she turned to him and surprisingly - agreed. "Inside the base, will remain untouched. We have no desire for your sciences, we believe in things far more sacred than that" 

***

Meanwhile, the remaining angel's and base people had helped Dean. Digging a grave, wrapping Sam's body in a sheet and laying him into the ground. Dean watched with gritted teeth as Castiel walk back toward them, looking ill, Naomi at his side... 

Dean felt the need to attack coursing through him, he wanted that bitch and her people dead. He wanted to know why, why Sam? He wanted to turn back the clock and stay indoors. His heart hammered in his chest as Castiel and Naomi neared. Castiel wasn't looking at him, wouldn't meet his eyes... What had she done to him? He sent silent prayers through the air to Castiel, begging him to be ok. Begging him to just look at him... 

Castiel begins to talk to the group - and Dean feels the blood draining from his face as he hears the words "I will marry Naomi so that our 'tribes' as she put it - become one" 

In the space of an hour... He'd lost the two most important people in his life... 

 


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean deals after Sams death and Castiel's choice to join Naomi...
> 
> More of Dean meeting Jimmy...

Dean reaches the base, trying not to think about how less than three hours ago, he and Sam had walked out of there together and now... Sam was just gone... How he'd been holding Castiel's hand, how he'd felt so happy... and now, Cas was gone too. 

He waved his hands in front of where he knew there were camera's and mouthed... 'Open up' 

The door creaked and began to open, Dean felt like years had passed, not hours... He felt as though he was an old man, tired and wary, he wished he had an old man's memory, he wanted to forget it all. Meeting Castiel, spending weeks, months... getting to know and love him. Losing Sam, the vision of him lying on the ground... His blood was still soaked into the knees of Dean's pants...

He passed through the glass doors after being told and obeying the order to strip down and leave his clothes behind, he was blasted with the sterilizing vapor. He walked through the doors as naked as the day he was born to find Meg waiting on the other side of them. Meg tried to hold eye contact as she handed Dean a white robe, but the girl is only human and was unable to resist completely and her eyes tracked down Dean's firm looking chest. 

Dean either didn't notice or didn't care, he took the robe and wrapped it around himself... "There are people out there," He said stuffily "They killed my brother and they are forcing Castiel to marry their leader... to 'join' teams" 

Meg stared at him, wondering if this was some kind of joke, Dean looked at her, sensing her doubt. 

"I'm being serious Meg, there are people out there - and the fuckers killed my brother" The words tumbled out harshly, accompanied by tears. Dean's heart started tightening in his chest. Everything seemed to be moving around him, the floor seemed to move in and out of focus... "Sam's gone" He whispered before starting to fall. 

Meg caught him and supported his weight so he fell to the floor softly, she leaned his back against a wall... and tried to take in what he had said... There were people out there... Who? How? Why had they attacked? How many...? Her mind raced. Should she tell the council, should she tell Crowley? Suddenly his work on Level six... made sense, Meg had always had her doubts... but now. For the first time, she was glad of Crowley's experiments. 

***

Several Weeks Earlier 

In The Pit

Dean and Jimmy are sat on Dean's bed. Jimmy looking around awkwardly as Dean stares at him... 

Jimmy finally huffs and breaks the silence "Dude... You know you're staring at me, right?"

Dean looks away quickly "Sorry, it's just... it's..." 

"I look like my identical twin brother who you clearly wanna bone?" Asked Jimmy grinning at Dean 

Dean laughed "Something like that"

"I bet he likes you too," Said Jimmy looking Dean up and down

"How could you possibly know that?" Asked Dean raising an eyebrow

"Twin power" Answered Jimmy in amusement

"Up until about ten minutes ago, you didn't even know you had a twin" Said Dean chuckling 

"No, but it makes sense... I mean, if you were God, and you made something that looked like this..." Jimmy points to his own face "Why wouldn't you make a second... When it's right, it's right..." 

Dean laughed again, shaking his head. 

"Well? Are you going to tell me I'm wrong...?" Jimmy laughed suddenly "I have a twin you wanna bone, must mean I look at least slightly appealing to you too" Jimmy winked at Dean teasingly "I mean why else would you have that picture?" 

Dean shook his head "I'm not falling for that" 

Jimmy smiled "Fair play. So what's Cas stand for?"

"Castiel"

"Fuck" 

Dean looks shocked at Jimmy "What?"

"Why does he get a cooler name than me" He shakes his head in pretend anger "So unfair" 

Dean laughs again. Jimmy is fun. 

"So... As, I am assuming, I am the only living member of Castiel's family, I feel it's my duty, to ask you... What are your intentions with my brother?" 

Dean swallows "I don't know... I like him, really, really like him. But it's batshit crazy with a side of fucked up... I mean, he is behind a thick pane of glass, who knows if or when... that will change" 

***

Crowley leads Dean and Meg to a door, a door with three locks. Meg and Dean watched as Crowley unlocked each lock... "You may have access to the library's restricted section... but this is where we keep the really important stuff... Maps of the outside, newspapers that detailed what was happening before the world turned to shit... The wars... The man-made weapons, the fatalities, the chemical's that wiped out hundreds of thousands of people... This was my first job here, I'd help my father with his patients, but whenever I would mess up... Well, let's just say it is odd that such a cruel man would choose to be a doctor, anyway - I would hide in here, there was only one lock back then and I could pick it easily, so I hid, and read my way through most of this stuff..."

The door opened to reveal at least a hundred of fireproof filing boxes. The room was full of them. Dean swallowed and hoped Crowley knew where to look for whatever he wanted to show them. 

"I started to organize it, this was all a mess of papers in here when I first saw it, I began sorting through... What we are looking for  - is a map. Should be in one of these" Said Crowley pointing to one corner where the boxes were labeled 'Maps/Location' with sticky labels - the handwriting was childlike... And Dean wondered how old Crowley had been when he'd started this, he felt sorry for him, he'd spent most of his life... Alone. But, right now Dean was also glad of it... 

 "A map of what?" Asked Meg

"It shows where we are, and it also shows" Said Crowley as he began rooting through one of the boxes "The army bunker that is within twenty miles of here. If - this army bunker is there, that's where we will move to"

Dean and Meg looked at each other frowning, Dean said: "Why are we moving?"

"It will have weapons for one thing," Said Crowley as he pulled out more papers and began looking over them "Also, how long do you think those people out there will leave us alone... Now that they know we are here? It's not safe... They could attack, they could seal us in somehow... We have to get organized and... we need those weapons. We have to get gone as quickly as possible"  


	5. The Fantastic Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from Dean's time in the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering about my inspiration for Jimmy, he is a cross between Wade Wilson (Deadpool) and Stifler. I have borrowed a couple of 'Stifler' quotes for this chapter - From American Pie.

"This is Benny, although - we've started to call him Bulk - on account of his being built like a brick shit house..." Laughed Jimmy introducing Dean to some of the other members of The Pit "And this... is Ketch, although sometimes we call him 'skull'..." 

Ketch rolls his eyes at Jimmy "We've met, fool"

"Why skull?" Asked Dean 

"Well, he was dropped on his head when he was a baby..." Said Benny grinning at Ketch

Dean frowned, looking at Ketch "Really?" 

"Yes. But I was completely unharmed, apparently, I have a thicker than average skull... Hence the name"

"You've already met Dean?" Asked Jimmy 

"He helped me with the leg," Said Dean and Jimmy looked at Ketch

"Is he obsessed with you too?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow

Ketch looked at Dean, who was once again frowning at Jimmy

"Not that I am aware of," Says Ketch, not quite sure what was going on. 

"He is obsessed with me... Can't seem to get rid of him... He even drew a portrait of me..." Says Jimmy pulling out Dean's drawing of Castiel from his pocket "See?" 

Dean snatched at the drawing "Ass" He laughed "That's Castiel" He added to Benny and Ketch who were watching him as he tried to take the drawing back from Jimmy. 

Ketch grabbed Jimmy's wrist from behind him and held him still for a moment as he looked at the picture "He looks just like you" He noted releasing Jimmy's hand. 

Jimmy smiled "I have a twin" 

Dean shifted nervously, Crowley had told him not to tell anyone in the base about Level Six, he hadn't told him he couldn't tell the people of Level Six about the people or angels from the base... But he still wasn't sure if that meant it was ok. Or just an oversight on his part. Just as Dean was worrying about how Crowley would react to Jimmy and the others finding out about Castiel he saw him. Crowley walking towards them, looking at him. 

"Hello boys," He said smiling at them as he approached.

Ketch, Benny, and Jimmy shut up and got in a line, nodding to Crowley. Dean just stood there watching them. 

Crowley turned his attention to Dean, looking him up and down "You're looking well" 

"Yeah," He said scratching the side of his head nervously 

"How are you feeling? I hope they didn't give you to much trouble" Said Crowley looking at Jimmy pointedly 

"No" Said Dean 

"Good" 

"Why didn't you tell me I had a twin?" Asked Jimmy looking up at Crowley 

"You do?" Said Crowley surprised 

"Castiel" Said Dean 

Crowley frowned "Really? Well... That is something, as you know you boys were test tube babies, some of you had siblings, I didn't think any pairs had survived. You boys know I don't like to keep secrets from you" 

Dean looked at Crowley in surprise. Jimmy just nodded. 

"Alright, Dean. It's time to start testing... If you're up for it? Let's make sure everything went ok with X-Cel" Said Crowley "Jimmy why don't you come along. Dean can tell you whatever you want to know about your brother. You two can get back to work if you don't mind" 

Jimmy grinned at Benny and Ketch "See you guys later, I'll be sure to look for you in the 'no fun' section"

Crowley shook his head rolling his eyes and Dean laughed. 

"Jimmy, how about you shut the hell up" Grumbled Benny but with no anger in his voice "How's that for an idea?"

"Here's a better idea for you, I'll get you a spoon... So you can eat my ass" 

"We both know you couldn't handle me" 

 "Tease" Shot back Jimmy waggling his eyebrows at Benny, before turning to following Crowley and Dean. 

***

Now

Crowley straightens up with a large map opened up in his hands "I've found it" Meg and Dean both turn to look at him "This is the one we need, look here" He says pointing to a place on the map "This is us and this" He points to another point "Is the bunker" 

"How'd you even know if it's still there?" Asked Meg

"I don't. Not for certain. We need some scouts to go out and see what condition it is in" 

"I'll do it," Said Dean "If it's still there, I'll find it"

Crowley seemed to consider it for a moment "Not on your own, you can take some back up... Meg, you need to warn the council, not to send anyone else outside - tell them about the other people and get the rest of those damn cures given out - quickly... If those people out there decide to attack the base, before our people are cured - all they would have to do would be to open up a door and poison our people with outside air... Dean, you come with me"

Meg left quickly to do as Crowley had advised and Dean followed Crowley to the main hall of Level Six. 

Dean turns to Crowley, a hard look on his face as he stares down the hallway... Crowley nods. 

"This is why I've been down here all this time, this is what my work was for, I always knew, we couldn't be the only ones... This is why I built our army..." 

Dean presses a small round button on the wall... The cell doors all creak open in eerie unison. 

"Well... We're going to need an army" Said Dean, thinking of Sam, pale and bloody on the floor "Because no matter what Castiel said or agreed to yesterday...we  _are_  going to war..."

Dean watches as Benny, Ketch and Jimmy come out of there cells, nearest to them, followed by hundreds of other 'Demons'. 

Dean's heart almost gives out at the sight of Jimmy smiling at him, he'd almost forgotten how much he looked like Cas, it was incredible. As Benny, Ketch and Jimmy stopped in front of them Crowley turned to them and said... 

"Ready to take a walk, boys?" 

 


	6. Prepare For - Vow To The Capo

After he watched Dean walk away from him, Castiel felt a strong sense of determination - as well as gut-wrenching heartache. He took a deep breath, pulling the forest air deep into his lungs, he closed his eyes, focusing his resolve, he turned around and blew out the deep breath. Setting off back toward the angels, and the free folk. He brushed past large leaves, tears of rain meeting his skin as his hand pushed them out of the way. 

His eyes fell on Jo as soon as he got back to the camp, or... more accurately the man who was holding her arm tightly, as she pulled against him, crying.

"Get off her" Castiel shouted. Causing dozens of heads to turn his way.

"Castiel" Jo breathed out in obvious relief

Naomi walked over and nodded to the man who was gripping Jo's arm, his grip eased up some, but he did not let go.

"What is this?" She asked looking from the man to Castiel - ignoring Jo completely. 

"Tell him to release her," Said Castiel boldly

"Why would I do that?" Asked Naomi frowning "she has been claimed..."

Castiel stares at Naomi "We agreed that my people would be safe..." 

"We agreed to leave the people of the base alone since you are about to attempt to complete the Vow To The Capo you are no longer 'of the base', meaning your women... may be claimed by any of my alpha's who wish to claim them... Like your other friends, Charlie and the others... were claimed" 

Castiel's mouth hung open, his gut dropped - What had he done? Thinking quickly, he looked about him "And if a woman is already claimed?" 

"A new claim cannot be made" Said Naomi

"Jo is mine," Said Castiel quickly "Your man is trying to claim my property" 

Naomi raised her eyebrows "You fuck this woman?" She said pointing to Jo

Castiel's heart was racing, to say Jo was his sister was to risk putting her back up for claiming, but to say he was sleeping with her... How would Naomi react to that? Would she see Jo as a threat and kill her? Would she reject Castiel for the Vow To The Capo and attack everyone? Or would that impress her? That he 'owned' a woman? He wasn't sure what the right answer was... But he'd taken too long now... 

"No. She is my sister" 

Naomi turned narrowed her eyes on to her man "Did you know this?"

"No Capo," He said, his grip on Jo loosening further and a worried expression forming on his face 

Naomi withdrew her blade, a long silver sword from her hilt "You would have claimed this woman, not knowing if she was already claimed... Not knowing that she is the sister, of the potential king" 

Somewhere in Castiel's mind, his brain was registering - what had likely happened to Charlie and the others here... His swirling guilt lurched and he swallowed down bile. Not only had these people killed Sam, but now this... He forced himself to return to the moment and watched as Naomi drew a line with her sword across the other Alpha's chest. Marking him. It lit up in red as the blood seeped from it. His jaw clenched against the pain, but he didn't move.

"Release her, and get out of my sight" Sneered Naomi

Castiel swallowed, that had been pure luck and far to close. 

"They are all claimed," he said suddenly "None of your men will touch any of these women" He pointed behind him to his people. 

"These women, yes. But this six others, they were not claimed, they will stay with their new mates" 

Apparently out of luck now, Castiel nodded sternly. Determined that if he should complete his testing and become king - 'claiming' would be the first thing to go. 

***

With Jo by his side, clinging on to him with frightened eyes and quietly crying. They followed Naomi and her group through the forest. All the angels and the people of the base that had come out with them. They followed them for almost three miles. Stopping at the stone wall that circled Naomi's village. 

"Come," She said pulling Castiel forward "We need the whole village to see you. You must enter first, it will show them of your position, you will not be met with challenge"

The village was made up of huts, some larger than others, and they seemed to become grander in size and structure as they neared the center. The hut in the middle was the largest. Naomi's hut, Castiel concluded. There were two cage style beds outside it, and he wondered what poor soul had to stay in those. 

"Your people, are now my people. They will be given rooms. The mud huts on the outskirts of the village will do for them until their rankings have been identified. Those who prove loyal, useful, will be given better, those who do not... Will sleep with stars as there shelter" 

"You" Naomi finally addressed Jo directly "You have the blood of the wolf killer, you may stay with me. There is an unused bed in my hut. You will assist me, do my cooking, and such. You shall eat well, live well, during the time of The Vow To The Capo, your fate afterward, will be decided by the outcome of the testing. If Castiel fails, you will no longer have a claim on you, which is to say... You will be claimable. But for now, you are worthy of protection" 

"She should stay with me," Said Castiel 

"No one stays with one about to take on testing. You" Naomi tilted her head Castiel "Sleep here" She pointed to the iron cage bed on the left side of her doorway "And Raphael sleeps here" She pointed to the bed on the right. "It is done so neither can sabotage the other. But before that, you will be completing the first test. The test of stomach" 

Jo looks at Castiel, eyes full of fear. He offers her a small smile but says nothing. 

"Castiel, you must go prepare. Jo, you will come with me... See where you will be staying and wash up"

*** 

Jo is naked. A strange woman is washing her as she stands in a steel tub of warm water. Silent tears of fear and humiliation falling down her face. Finally, she is helped from the tub and offered a black dress, it is almost regal looking. Her hair is dried and brushed for her. 

Castiel... looks down at the woman washing him, she is plain, scared looking. She avoids his robotic leg with her sponge but washes him everywhere else. He is dressed in pants. No top. Then two more enter, one carrying a bowl of red berries, the other carrying a mortar and pestle. They indicate to Castiel to sit on a stool and when he does, they begin to crush some of the berries. And then begin to paint Castiel's chest and back with symbols he doesn't understand. The woman that had washed him, had left but she returned with another small bowl of what Castiel thought was red paint...

She smeared it over his face, creating some kind of design... When he was deemed ready the woman who'd washed him and painted his face, stood up and finally spoke... 

"You are the wolf killer, you wear the blood of your prey on your face to show others that you are a warrior" 

Castiel suddenly realized, she had been spreading wolfs blood on his face. He felt sick again... 

"What blood does Raphael have on his face?" He asked

The woman met his eyes and said only one more word before bowing and leaving... "Bear" 


	7. The First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning to animal lovers... Graphic descriptions of animal deaths in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't advise eating when you read this chapter...

Castiel felt his heart clench as a servant came into the hut and nodded to him.

"It's time"

"Wait" Said Castiel as the servant turned to leave "What's your name?"

The man looked at him as though this was the first time he'd ever been asked "My name is Garth"

Castiel nodded "What happens if I can't do this test?"

"Only one challenger survives testing - if you can not complete this, you will be killed," He said and then looked about him, lowering his voice before he went on "If you fail, Raphael will declare war on your people... Many will die..." His voice dropped even lower as he said "You must win"

Castiel swallowed, if a man who had lived in this tribe his whole life, wanted Castiel to win over one of his own... What did that say about Raphael...

"Thank you, Garth," Said Castiel and he followed him from the hut. A steady beating drum sounded through the darkness as Castiel followed Garth to a clearing, there were fire torches surrounding two stone slabs, laid out like tables with chairs in front of them, on each stone table was a small blade. As Castiel got nearer, he saw Raphael walking toward the tables from the other direction, his face painted in blood, a large scar on his chest now visible as he too was only wearing pants... His scar from fighting a bear, Castiel thought.

Naomi was stood in front of an impressive wooden throne. With many people circling her, ready to watch the first test. As Castiel and Raphael reached their places the drumming quicken in pace, creating a tense atmosphere. Not wanting to offend, Castiel waited behind his seat, a quick glance over told him that was right as Raphael had done the same. The drumming reached its peak and then stopped. 

Naomi turned her back on Castiel and Raphael and addressed the crowd "Two strong challengers" She said "One Omega, Raphael. He fought a bear, he provided food for us with his kill, he is strong, loyal and cunning" Naomi nodded to Raphael "Raphael, The Bear" 

Then she turned her attention on to Castiel "A stranger, Castiel may be a confusing choice to some of you, but he fought and won a battle against a wolf, he lost a leg in the process but still, he walks... this shows determination, strength. He put himself in danger to protect his sister, Jo... Saving her life, this shows protectiveness. Since he has been here, he stood up to an Alpha for the crimes of trying to claim his sister without knowledge of her status, this shows courage. He may not be an omega, but there are positive points to this too, a King who cannot be distracted by heats? A Queen who cannot be distracted by her King..." 

Naomi stopped here. Looking about her for a moment. Seemingly pleased with the silence. No one dared to speak out against Castiel being a challenger, or maybe Castiel reasoned... No one liked Raphael much. 

"Castiel, The Wolf," She said loudly. The drums started again... Beating quickly, drawing cheers and chants from the crowd. Two men, carrying what looked like boxes, covered with cloths approached as they put the boxes down in front of Castiel and Raphael the drumming ceased again. 

Just as the men looked to Naomi, about to remove the cloths, a loud moaning and wailing could be heard coming from across the village... Naomi stood up, addressing the crowd...

"Whose omega?" One man stood up, looking to the Queen, seemingly waiting for something "Go to them" She instructed, then man nodded, sniffing the air before running off in the direction of the noise. Addressing Castiel now Naomi said, "It is an omega heat - it does not affect the testing..." Then she sat back down and nodded to the two men holding the cloths.

Castiel's momentary alarm at hearing someone who sounded in terrible pain was wiped clean from his mind as the cloth was wiped off the small... cage. To reveal a wolf cub, it squeaked when the cloth was removed and sniffed at the bars of the cage. 

Castiel's stomach turned... He looked down at the small blade on the table... 

"To consume the strength and wisdom of your preys... and to pass the test, you must sacrifice the beast in your cage, and you must eat from the brain and the heart of a fresh kill" And with that, she nodded toward Castiel and Raphael "Begin" 

Castiel glanced over to Raphael, in his cage was a very young bear cub... "Oh fuck" He muttered under his breath, looking back down to his own cage. It was one thing, to kill a beast attacking him, where it was his life or the creatures... it was an entirely different thing... To kill a baby wolf that was caged. His first thought, betrayed him as he found himself thinking how cute the animal was... 

He shook his head, he had to do it, he had to. Everyone was depending on him... He hadn't expected anything live to be brought before him... But he reasoned that it was, once again, him... or the wolf... He knew the longer he looked at the tiny creature before him, the more difficult it would become. Just do it... he thought to himself. He could hear stabbing noises and the bear cub crying out beside him. He refused to watch, but he knew, Raphael was stabbing the bear through the bars of the cage. Castiel took a deep breath, ignoring the knife, for now, he opened the top of the cage, and picked up the cub, he held it under one arm, stroking and comforting the little creature with his free hand. It snapped at him playfully... Guilt was going to kill him... 

"I'm sorry" He whispers as his hand gripped the wolfs neck... His lips quivered for a moment, then he twisted his hand - the wolfs neck sharply - snap. The wolf went limp in his hands... Swallowing down bile once again, he lifted the cage and placed it on the ground beside his table, laying the wolf gently on the surface, with gritted teeth, he picked up the knife... 

***

From within the crowd, Bela, Balthazar, and Jo watched...

But their attention was split, from the cruel repeated stabbing of the bear cub to the more humane, but equally sad compassionate killing of the wolf cub. They watched as Castiel brought his blade to the wolfs chest... Watched as his hands ran red with blood as he cut into it. Jo gagged as she saw Castiel reach his fingers into the wolf cubs body, feeling in its chest for the heart... 

"He is doing well," Said Balthazar solemnly 

"This is sick" Whispered Bela, Balthazar nodded to her grimly

***

The wolfs blood was warm, as Castiel pushed his fingers into its chest and wrapped his hand around its tiny heart, he tugged at it, bringing his blade up to cut the heart loose, more warm blood splattering out... It was foul, and it was everything Castiel could do... not to vomit. He placed the tiny heart on the table and then looked at the wolfs head... There really was no respectful way to remove somethings brain. 

He glanced over to Raphael, who was cutting the now dead bear's mouth open. Castiel saw to his horror the top of the bears head ripped free from the rest of its body... Raphael looking unshaken as he carved down in it to get at the brain. Castiel looked back down at his own 'prey'.

 _'Just do it Castiel, you have to do it... It's dead, it's not like it can feel anything anymore'_ He looked up, finding his three friends faces in the crowd, Jo was crying but unable to pull her eyes away, Bela was watching, stony-faced. Balthazar nodded at him, a simple nod... which clearly said 'you can do this'.

Castiel raised his blade again, another pang of guilt as he brought it down it the wolfs soft skull. He cut through the skin, grimacing at the terrible ripping sound it made, finally he reached the brain, he carefully cut around it with the blade and then lifted it from the wolfs head. 

_Fuck... now I have to eat it..._

Two deep steadying breaths, the tiny heart in one hand, the small slightly slimy brain in the other... He closed his eyes, let his mouth drop open - going against every instinct to close it and keep it closed, his left hand raised to his mouth... something wet and warm touched his lips, his brows furrowed... before giving himself any time to change his mind, he widened his lips and bit into the heart of a wolf... It was warm, bloody, fucking disgusting. He chewed, swallowing as quickly as he could - not wanting to taste it more than he absolutely had to, his eyes remained closed, he dropped the remaining piece of heart into his mouth, chewing quickly... feeling like he was going to throw up. It was too wet, too warm... it was knowing what it was that made it even worse... He swallowed. 

Not wanting to slow down, he raised his other hand, the brain now... the brain... Gabriel... Castiel's eyes betrayed him and flew open, looking at the squishy brain in his hands... His face paled as he remembers his friend... Gabriel's brain... The wolfs brain... 

 _'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fucking Jesus...'_ Once the thought had crept up on him, he couldn't shake it. He knew this wasn't his friend... he knew that... but... now putting it into his mouth... had become even harder... The taste of blood still filled his mouth and there was no water available... He just had to do it... He had to, or Gabriel... his sacrifice... would be for nothing... 

His whole body shuddered, a chill tingling down his spine. His eyes shut tight again, he raised his hand up again... biting it as quickly as he could, chewing it and trying to ignore the foul taste and odd textures... he chewed and chewed and swallowed and repeated... Until... It was gone, and all that remained was the blood coating his hands and trickling down his face and neck...

He'd past test one... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that I'm desperate for comments or anything - but are people liking Part 2 so far? x


	8. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from the time in the pit, past, and present.

Previously 

"Why didn't you tell me I had a twin?" Asked Jimmy looking up at Crowley 

"You do?" Said Crowley surprised 

"Castiel" Said Dean 

Crowley frowned "Really? Well... That is something, as you know you boys were test tube babies, some of you had siblings, I didn't think any pairs had survived. You boys no I don't like to keep secrets from you" 

Dean looked at Crowley in surprise. Jimmy just nodded. 

*

"Jimmy," Said Crowley once they were alone "I don't like lying to you, of course, I knew about your twin. I didn't realize it was Castiel until I assisted with his leg attachment, but I knew. Some of the others have siblings out there too... But you have to understand why I didn't tell you, it's because I didn't think it would do any good, knowing about family members you may never get to meet... I don't want the others thinking they may have family out there... At least not until we have a cure. When we have found a cure, then we will tell them... agreed?" 

Jimmy frowned at him, but then his expression softened "Yeah, okay" 

"Really? I expected more of an argument from you" Said Crowley sounding genuinely surprised

"Nah, not when I know how I feel now, knowing I have a brother that I can't see. I agree they're better off not knowing... Yet" 

"I'm sorry" Muttered Dean feeling guilty "I didn't know..." 

"It's not your fault," Said Jimmy, smirking as he added "Anyway, messing with you about your crush on my brother has its moments"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Let's get you looked at" Said Crowley, looking at Dean

"Will he have to be naked for this checkup?" Piped up Jimmy, eyebrows dancing across his forehead.

"No," Said Crowley huffing out and shaking his head 

"Ah, well that's my interest in this lowered by like fifty percent," Said Jimmy, before trying again "Shirt off at least?" He nudged Crowley's elbow and shot him a look of innocence "For me?"

Crowley couldn't hide his smirk "Fine. Dean... If you will" 

Dean looked from Jimmy to Crowley "What? Seriously?" 

"Get your kit off Dean, don't be shy" 

Three hours of being tested, having his hand cut, watching it heal after mere minutes, testing his hearing - which Crowley happily tells him is now way above average, testing his sight, reflexes, listening to his heart, taking his blood pressure and temperature. Dean is declared - healthy. 

"Better than healthy really," Says Crowley proudly 

"I'd say so, look at all this muscle definition," Says Jimmy grabbing Dean's arm and giving it a quick squeeze "Bit of a beast aren't you" 

Crowley shakes his head "So, Dean... I'd say you are a success. Two more days of monitoring and you can go back" 

"Party pooper" Smirks Jimmy at Crowley. 

Crowley 'tuts' at Jimmy "I have other things to attend to today, so your free to go back to your room or if you're not sick of him by now, you can stay with Jimmy" 

Crowley leaves and Dean turns to Jimmy "Guess I'm all good then" 

"Yeah," Says Jimmy going noticeably quieter now that Crowley had left

"Something wrong?" Asked Dean as he pulled his shirt back over his head. 

"What's he like..." Said Jimmy looking back at Dean with what could almost be called a serious expression on his face "Castiel" 

"Oh..." Says Dean, rubbing the back of his neck "Er, well he's... like you, but more serious. You laugh more. But then I guess I did only meet him after the angels first trip outside, they lost a lot of people. So, maybe he smiled more before... I don't know" Said Dean suddenly wondering himself if that had changed Castiel, and how he'd never thought to ask before "He is very... clever. Brave, strong - not just physically, but mentally, I thought nothing could shake him, but he seems to have been struggling since losing his leg, I mean - I don't blame him, but... It's kinda scary - to have the one guy you never thought could break, show signs of crumbling"

Jimmy made a sad face "I wish I could meet him" 

"Maybe you'll get to one day," Says Dean hopefully 

"Yeah, maybe" 

"He saved a woman's life you know, that's how he lost his leg, pushed her out of harm's way and fought a damn wolf"

"You sound pretty smitten there Dean" Smirked Jimmy 

"He's a good guy..." 

"And good-looking, obviously" 

Dean laughed "Yes, that too... I, care about him. A lot"

*** 

Now 

Crowley had explained the situation to Ketch, Benny, and Jimmy, with Dean remaining mostly silent at his side. His thoughts were scattered, Cas, Sam... Killing whoever the fuck took that shot at Sam... Crushing their fucking skull beneath his bare hands... 

After another hour or so, Dean and the others went to their rooms, Dean returning to the room he'd stayed in during his previous stay in The Pit. They had a long walk ahead of them and Crowley insisted on them all getting at least six hours sleep before they headed out in search of the army bunker. Dean slept for roughly an hour, thoughts of Sam lying bleeding out on the ground keeping him from closing his eyes... 

Crowley had packed them some provisions, rations, knives, other small tools... and finally, they left. Benny, Ketch, and Jimmy - stopping to look at almost everything as they walked through the base, and it only got worse when they reached the doors to outside and they got there first look at the world... Stopping and starting to touch things along the way, Dean couldn't blame them for their fascination, but he wanted to get a move on. 

After almost a days walk, the night had come and gone and now with they walked with the rising sun on their faces, constantly checking over their shoulders for any signs of the free folk, the four men arrive at the army base. Or at least - where it should be... They spend another forty minutes digging out the door, it had been coated over the years in dirt and grass and small plant life had grown over it. Ketch and Jimmy left, walking a mile away to pull up a bushy plant, covering the disturbed soil with leaves and twigs so it looked untouched before carrying the plant back, it would hide the door well from any who didn't know it's location. 

Opening the door proves to be equally as challenging as finding it. Each of them takes a turn in trying, but the door barely moves. In the end, it is Benny and Dean's combined force that gets the door to groan and open, as the door finally shifts, dust, dirt, and bits of rust come away from the top. 

There were pipes running along the ceiling, signs in thick black lettering saying 'low overhead' as they entered. As they reached the first metal staircase going down, Dean gripped the railing with one hand and clicked on his flashlight with his other, the railing was coated in black and yellow tape and a thick layer of dust. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness for a moment before beginning his descent. The others following closely behind. It was clear that this place hadn't been touched for years with spider webs and dust covering most surfaces. 

Finally, they made it to the bottom of the spiral staircase, at the bottom there was a large pull lever, a sign above it telling them it was the power. Dean glanced back at the others before pulling down the lever... A few light bulbs popped and died as the lights came back on. The light revealed a long corridor, with many doors to other rooms. There were also several posters and notice boards along the walls and Dean and the others paused to skim over them as they passed. Opening the first door on the right, Jimmy walked through, looking around him at all the old computers and machines. The next room they entered, was full of guns. Dean smiled, finally... He thought. A way to fight back...

  


	9. He's My Brother

The day was spent, counting guns, weapons, bringing anything of use they could find to the weapons room and checking the other rooms of the base. They stopped for lunch and a break. Benny finishing his first and then going off to try and find the toilets... A few minutes later they hear him shouting to them...

"Hey" Called Benny "Look what I've found" 

Dean, Jimmy, and Ketch exchange a look before walking down the corridor to see what Benny is looking at... They stop at the door Benny is standing in front of he has a small smile on his face. 

He pushes the door open and the other three all look into the large room beyond it... There are a few couches around the corners of the room, two large pool tables in the middle, a large stereo system against the wall and a several small tables. A wooden cabinet against the opposite wall and several boxes - board games, and packs of playing cards. 

"What is this?" Asks Ketch

"A games room," Says Dean looking about him, he suddenly had an image in his head of himself playing pool with Sam... Then he remembered and shook his head. 

"A games room" Repeated Jimmy and pushing his way past them and into the room "Well, well... I do believe we are entitled to a break" 

Ketch reluctantly followed him into the room, making his way over to the wooden cabinet and opening it... He pulls out an old bottle... dusting it off and looking at the label, before handing it to Benny for inspection.

"Whiskey. Have you ever had alcohol before?" Asked Benny looking at Dean

"No" Said Dean

"Neither have we," Said Ketch "We should leave it alone"

"Yeah," Said Jimmy grabbing the bottle from Benny's hands and unscrewing the cap, he sniffed at the mouth of the bottle "Or ya know... we could drink it" He took a swig from the bottle before Ketch could argue. Then made a face. The others watching him with interest... 

"Holy shit" Said Jimmy coughing against the strong taste burning his mouth, he looked down at the bottle, raising his eyebrows before taking another swig "It kinda burns your mouth - but, in a good way" He holds out the bottle to the three men in front of him "Anyone else?" 

Benny shrugged and took back the bottle, raising it to his lips and tipping some of the amber liquid down his throat. Then he held it out to Ketch, who looked ready to argue... 

"You could die tomorrow," Said Benny "Don't you wanna try as much as you can today" 

"Such a positive outlook Benny" Grumbled Ketch before taking a much smaller swig from the bottle and handing it to Dean... Who took it and threw his head back with the bottle at his mouth... 

Dean looks at the others as he lowers the bottle "Not bad" 

*** 

Several hours later, and two empty bottles of whiskey were placed down on the table, Benny and Dean having drunk the most, with Jimmy not too far behind them... Dean was drunk... Well, they were all drunk, Ketch not so much as the others but even he was swaying as he held the pool cue up and watched, seeming to need to concentrate really hard as Benny took a shot. 

Jimmy and Dean were sat on one of the couches, talking about Castiel... and Sam. 

"I know that they didn't give him much of a choice... I know that logically" Hiccuped Dean as he explained in more detail what had happened when they had gotten out "And Cas did what he always bloody does and puts everyone else before himself... But" He paused here for a long time, tracing a finger around the rim of the bottle he had clutched to him "But, I needed him. And he left. And I know he doesn't 'owe me' for making his leg, but... a little voice in my head keeps telling me that after everything I'd done for him... he should have stuck by me"

Jimmy just listened, listened for almost an hour, as Dean poured his heart out to him... 

"I said some real shitty things to him before I left - and, only half of me feels bad about it" He slurs

"Dean... You'd just lost your brother. I don't think anyone expected you to be thinking clearly or to be understanding in a situation like that - those people, for want of a better word - are fucking savages. There was no reason for them to do what they did - and what they are doing now. But I think you know, deep down - Castiel was trying to keep people safe... I don't think it was a case of him, not choosing you... I think it was more, not choosing himself" 

Dean stares at Jimmy, his sparkling blue eyes - Cas's eyes. His heart suddenly aching with everything he'd lost so intensely, he missed Cas and Sam. But Jimmy was here and was... maybe right? Dean was suddenly completely captivated by Jimmy's eyes... He listens really well, he is such a good friend... 

_Cas..._

Jimmy's eyes widen as Dean's face closes in... His lips parted in delayed surprise. He could feel Dean's lips on his lips, his tongue against his tongue, it felt amazing... but... 

He raised a hand and pushed lightly against Dean's chest "Dean. Stop" He said looking guiltily at his friend. Dean looked at him questioningly, before trying to lean forward again. But this time Jimmy stopped him before the kiss "Dean, you don't want this... You don't want me. You want Cas, and as nice as this, I am sure, would be... I can't. He is my brother, and even though I don't know him, I feel like that means something... and I don't really feel comfortable being your back up Castiel"

"Sorry" Mumbled Dean embarrassed 

"It's alright...and to be completely honest, I wouldn't mind you kissing me Dean, as long as it were me you were thinking about and not my brother. I just don't think this is what you really want... "

Dean looked sheepishly at Jimmy "I.. fuck. I'm..."

"Don't make it weird now dude" smiled Jimmy punching Dean lightly in the arm before yawning and getting up "I'm going to go find somewhere to pass out, night"

Dean watched Jimmy walk away feeling like an idiot. He sat back against the old couch a billow of dust filling the air as he stretched out. He missed Cas, he missed Sam. The more he tried to shake the thoughts of Sam from his mind the more they invaded it. Memories flooding him, threatening to drown him. Memories of scaring Sam awake and laughing at his brother as he gave him his trademark bitch face.

The conversations he'd had with him about Castiel, how Sam had just known instinctively how important Castiel was to him.

Where was Castiel now? Not where he should be. Not with Dean. It suddenly occurred to Dean that he just had a far nicer first kiss with Jimmy then he had gotten to have with Castiel and for some reason, Dean couldn't really determine why, but that hurt.

He'd had such ideas about how his and Castiel's first kiss would be and they were nothing like, what had actually happened. Nothing like the rough, snatched embrace that Castiel had caught him off guard with. He suddenly finds himself wishing he had kissed him back. What if he never gets another chance?

But Castiel was getting married... As Dean remembered that Castiel had given himself over to Naomi his anger returned. How could he have done that? After everything... Dean had just lost his brother, he'd needed him... and Cas just seemed to give up straight away, he hadn't even tried to fight at all from what Dean had seen.

Dean shakes his head, making a split second decision. He did not want to be alone. After sharing a room with Sammy his entire life sleeping in a room on his own seemed far more depressing than he could handle. He gets up, walking away from the couch in search of Jimmy...

He comes to a door still partially open, he pushes it slightly... And there is Jimmy under a blanket on a cot bed. Jimmy blinks up at Dean.

"Please don't make me leave..." Says Dean quietly

In response, Jimmy lifts the edge of the blanket up, and Dean closes the door behind him.


	10. The Second Test

Garth hurries towards Castiel, whispering in his ear "Don't throw up, whatever you do. You must not throw up" He grips his arm and leads him quickly away from the cheering of the tribe people. Raphael is led away by another servant. 

Castiel holds in the swirling rage in his stomach, he wants to be sick - but at Garth's warning, he clenches his mouth shut - nothing is getting past his lips. Garth leads Castiel to a crude outdoor latrine. 

"You have ten minutes, don't be sick - they will check, but if you need to do anything else - nows your chance. You won't get another opportunity until morning, so try, even if you don't need to 'go' yet" Said, Garth. Castiel nodded, not opening his mouth and stepped behind the hanging sheet door. 

The smell in the latrine made it even harder not to vomit, it rose up his throat and he shook his head, swallowing it down. Gross brain vomit, or death. It wasn't even a choice. 

After a minute, Castiel reemerged from behind the sheet to find Garth waiting for him. 

"You didn't?" Asked Garth looking at Castiel with such concern, that Castiel knew he meant, throw up. 

Breathing in a deep breath of clean air through his nose, Castiel opens his mouth "No" 

"Good" Garth relaxes "OK, you're allowed water... Then you have to get in your... bed" 

Castiel gulps down two wooden cups worth of water and wipes his mouth. He nods to Garth, who then leads him to the bed cage outside Naomi's hut, he see's that Raphael is already being locked into his own. He climbs in his, still feeling queasy. He sits against the corner of his cage, back behind a barrier he thinks. Garth brings the side of the cage down. Locking it in place and pulling on it to check it's sealed. 

Two guards stand outside Naomi's hut, but they don't speak. They just keep watch over the camp. 

Raphael turns over so that he his looking at Castiel, for a long time - he is just staring at him, it is unnerving. Castiel huffs wanting to break the uncomfortable silence but he is beaten to it when Raphael speaks. 

"Naomi thinks you are strong," He says, it isn't a question, more of a confused statement. 

Castiel doesn't know what to say to that, he does not feel very strong, he feels ill, tired, guilt-ridden and frankly terrified. 

"I think you are odd. I think you got lucky against your mother wolf. I also think... I will greatly enjoy killing you in the third test"

Ignoring the comment about the third test, he still had to complete the second test yet, Castiel frowns "My mother wolf?" 

"Where did you think that cub came from?" Asked Raphael before turning back over and closing his eyes "That was the cub of the wolf you killed" 

More guilt. Fucking great. Castiel didn't speak to Raphael again, instead, he rolled on to his back and gazed up through the bars of his iron bed, wondering how his life had become this... mess. He watched the twinkling stars in the dark night sky, wondering where Dean was, and hoping that he was ok. He'd barely had a moment to spare to think about Dean, but now - as the camps sound's died down around him, he couldn't get Dean out of his thoughts... and Sam. He hadn't known Sam well, but he'd seemed like a good man, a kind man. And why had he died? Because he was tall... What kind of bullshit reason was that to kill someone? 

Castiel rubbed his thumb over the corner of his eye as the silent tear rolls free. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and avoid the break-down that was just beneath the surface - he didn't want to give Raphael the satisfaction of hearing him crying. His friends, his fellow angels would be sleeping together, in huts around the outer circles of the camp, they would be able to comfort each other, but he... he was alone. Alone and scared. 

After a few hours of worry and fear, and trying to fight the cold night air with a ragged blanket that had been in his cage, Castiel drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 

***

 

Castiel woke as the morning sun lit up the village. He was freezing and aching. He tried to stretch but his hands hit the bars of the cage. He shifted, sitting up. Raphael was already awake... and the man was doing press-ups in his cage, Castiel watched him for a moment, before turning his back on him and sitting so he couldn't see him. 

A short while later, Garth appeared and unlocked Castiel's cage. 

"You have roughly two hours before your next test begins. You must eat. The next test will last most of the day, and you won't get chance again until it is completed" He told Castiel

"What is it?" 

"It is your mind test, endurance," Said Garth looking apologetically at Castiel "You can see your friends before it begins, I have to stay with you though" 

"I can see Balthazar and the others?" Castiel asked hopefully, Garth nodded

"But you must eat first, and try to eat again before the test begins, you will need your strength" 

After a meal of questionable meat - but not more questionable than wolf heart - Castiel was taken to a large hut on the edge of the village, he stepped through the cloth door, to find, Bela, Balthazar, Jo and many others from his group inside. 

Jo gave Castiel the biggest hug he'd ever had in his entire life, and held on to him for a long time, thanking him repeatedly for protecting her. Bela and Balthazar both hugged him too, telling what had been going on with the group, they'd been fed, they'd been assigned this and another large hut to share and they'd been told that if Castiel won the vow to the capo, they'd been given jobs around the village. 

After a few minutes of greetings and people wishing him the best and telling him how amazing he had done in the first test. Balthazar pulled Castiel to one side, speaking to him alone. 

"You really are doing so well Castiel, you are going to win, I know it" 

Castiel pulled a face "I don't, when Naomi told me about the tests I thought the first two sounded... doable, incredibly unpleasant, but doable, but it was harder than I imagined. And it is the third one that really has me scared. I have never killed a man before, I don't know the first thing about fighting..." 

"That's rubbish" Stated Balthazar looking Castiel in the eye "You have been fighting for all of our survival your entire life. You can do this. I know it won't be easy, but you always believed in everyone else, and now, we believe in you. We are all behind you Castiel"

Castiel was touched by Balthazar's words but... he had to be sure they would be ok "If I fail. If I don't win... I don't know what Naomi... or Raphael would do to you all. You may not be safe here, if I fail, you need to all be ready to run. You must run back to the base" 

*** 

Castiel is given some more food, an odd vegetable soup. Before Garth leads him to the clearing for the second test. He walks through some trees and sees, a huge wooden frame. Two large tree trunks cut and shaped, with one large plank crossing them and on it... a thick rope. On the ground in the middle of the structure, a shallow dug out pit, filled with smoking coal... 

He walks towards it. Wishing he could just run away, run far away. He could see what was about to happen and was shaking slightly. 

"You look like your having second thoughts," Said Garth quietly "Please don't run" 

"I won't," Said Castiel 

Garth looked relieved and nodded at him. Suddenly a voice from behind them made them both jump and turn around.

"You haven't told him?" Naomi was addressing Garth, who'd bowed his head respectfully. 

"No, Alpha," He said

Castiel looked questioningly from Garth to Naomi. 

"If you attempt to run..." Said Naomi addressing Castiel now "If you leave... Garth will be killed. You are under his charge, and the testing demands a sacrifice" Said Naomi "If you leave, Garth will replace you, and be executed" 

"I have no intention of running" Said Castiel, then looking sideways at Garth "I swear" 

Garth nods again "Once your feet leave the ground, you must remain silent if you speak - it will be taken as a failure," Said Garth as he stood Castiel to the side of the coal-burning pit in the ground. 

"How long am I required to be up there for?" Asked Castiel looking at the wooden frame from which he was about to be suspended. 

"Six hours," Said Garth "You will have three guards. And I will come back every hour, if Raphael has failed, you will be permitted to get down, if not... At least you will know how much time you have left. Also, Raphael's charge will come. He may say things to you, he may try to get in your head. Do not listen to him" 

Castiel nodded, looking Garth in the eyes he thanked him. The Garth stepped back and Gordan stepped forward holding up two large hawk talons. Naomi watched as Castiel took a deep breath, looking at the sharp talons in Gordan's hands. 

Castiel frowned from Gordan to Garth, who just nodded sadly "The hawks talon, to represent flight, should you be King, you will be above all others, except our Alpha The Queen, rising from the ground to the throne..." Naomi nodded at Garth's words. 

The sharp talon was pressed against his flesh, Gordan held Castiel's shoulder, keeping him still as he pushed the animal claw into his chest. Three tear lines of blood oozed down his chest as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Shifting slightly under Gordan's grip.  

Castiel closes his eyes against the pain as the second talon goes into his chest, breathing deeply through his nose, lips pressed tightly together.  

With the talons in place, Naomi leaves. A guard walking her back into the village. 

"Now the ropes," Says Gordan looking at Castiel "One will go under your arms, holding your chest, the other, around your legs. You will be suspended over the smoke pit. And every hour, a cup of water is poured on to the coals, to create steam"

Castiel nodded "How high above the pit will I be?" 

"Four feet," Said Gordan pulling the first rope down and fastening it around Castiel's chest "When we hear a drum, it will be time. Now lie down, facing the ground"

It went against every instinct in his body to turn his back on the man beside him. A wave of dislike rolled off his very skin in Castiel's direction. He looked at him, narrowing his eyes, before sighing and obeying. He winced as the talons pressed deeper into his flesh against the ground.

Gordan lifted Castiel's leg and slipped the rope under it, then lifted the other - robotic leg "What in the name of Alpha?" He pulled Castiel's pant leg up, looking at the leg "I had heard stories, but seeing it for myself..." He shook his head and continued to tie the rope around Castiel's leg. He nodded to the two guards and Castiel grimaced as he felt himself hoisted into the air. The ropes tightening around him. Then he was lowered again. 

"Just testing the knot," Said Gordan "Wouldn't want you to fall and burn to death in the pit" Gordan's tone made it very clear that he did not want Castiel meeting a fiery end.

Castiel chanced a glance up at him "You want me to win?" He frowned 

"I want Raphael to lose" Said Gordan "I wanted to win, you took my place. But Raphael was chosen over me as the other challenger. Even after I killed the giant"

"You killed..." Castiel's eyes widened, but a drum sounded in the distance and he shut his mouth. Glaring at Gordan. The drum sounded three times and then Castiel was raised. Gordan let go of the ropes and Castiel's body swung slightly into the center of the frame, over the pit... 

He could feel the heat rising from below, uncomfortable, but not unbearable. So this was it... He was stuck here for the next six hours...  

The first hour passes and Castiel can feel the ropes digging into his flesh, the sting. He tries to remain absolutely still, not wanting to make the marks he will no doubt be left with any worse. Breathing in the smoke from the embers of a burning coal though was making him cough every now and then, and each time it jerked his whole body against the harsh rope. 

Garth returned "Do not respond to me. I am only permitted to inform you, your test continues" Garth gave Castiel a small smile of encouragement before he turned and left again. 

Castiel had remained silent as Garth spoke, he watched him leave feeling, sad. Garth was nice or seemed to be at least. And Castiel found himself wishing Garth could stay with him throughout the test so he had some friendlier company. He felt as though his body was getting heavier and heavier, the side with his metal leg, weighing him down, even more, the ropes tugged into his flesh. 

It was after Garth's third visit that things began to get complicated, Castiel really needed to pee. Holding it in as long as he could, his face burning with humiliation. He wasn't going to be able to hold it another three hours, so when a sound in the trees made the guards look away from him, he reached his hands to his pants, struggling slightly against the rope, unzipped the zipper and with difficulty freed his cock from his pants, he took a deep breath and held it in, not wanting to breathe in his own piss steam and relieved himself into the coal pit. The steam rose and Castiel closed his eyes as he tucked his cock back into his pants. Embarrassed but feeling much better. 

Another hour passed, Castiel thought about Sam, Gordan had killed Sam... Castiel wished he could see Dean, wished he could just see him again, would he tell him? What good could come of Dean knowing? But then... What if Dean found out, and also found out Castiel hadn't told him? Dean already felt betrayed by him, if he saw him... He would have to tell him. 

Minutes dragged by. The ache in Castiel's body growing with each passing moment, he was starting to get dizzy too, from the lack of oxygen in the smokey air. He felt tired, drained. Garth arrived, but only to inform him that his test continued. Disappointed but not at all surprised, Castiel resigned himself to two more hours... He closed his eyes, maybe he could try to sleep? Doubtful that he could in his current position, but no one had said it wasn't allowed. He kept his eyes closed, but sleep did not come to comfort him. 

Garth came again, had it only been an hour? It felt like months had passed. Castiel barely even looked at him as he told him, for the final time, he had to continue and complete his test. Raphael was still going, Castiel knew he wouldn't give up. No one would when all you had to do to live to see another day, was to remain quiet. 

Castiel started to see things... He was sure he'd seen Dean walking towards him, an expression of concern on his face... So unlike the look of disgust Dean had given him when they had last spoken. Dean's image blurred and vanished before him. He needed to breathe some clean air, this smoke was doing things to him... Although he wasn't sure that the last cup of water the guards had poured on to the coals was just water... Were they drugging him? Or was he just that tired, that exhausted that his own mind was playing tricks on him? 

He felt the heat growing, opening his eyes he saw the ground getting closer then he felt one of the ropes tug into his side as a hooked stick was used to pull him away from the nearing hot coals... He was lowered to the ground... Strong hands lifting him as the ropes were untied... 

Garth's voice cut through the fog in his brain... "You did it"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story so far... 
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know if you are <3


	11. We've Got Work To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con/Rape, content in this chapter.

Dean and Jimmy wake up to someone clearing their throat above them. They look up and into the smug faces of Benny and Ketch. Jimmy begins to untangle himself from around Dean. Retracting the arm that was snaked around Dean's waist.  

"Comfortable?"Asks Benny smirking at Dean and Jimmy

Dean pulls the sheet off himself and Benny hurries to cover his eyes. 

"Nothing happened" Said Dean sitting up fully clothed. 

Benny peaks through his fingers at Dean and laughs "Nothing but some drunken spooning" 

Dean narrows his eyes at him, but before he can say anything, Jimmy cuts him off. 

"What's the matter Benny babe? You jealous? How about you and me bunk together tonight and I make it up to you" Dean smiles as Benny does an impression of being sick, Jimmy just had a way with words. He could defuse any awkward situation with a simple, humorous and totally inappropriate offer of sex.  

"Alright," Said Ketch looking like a mother hen breaking up her bickering children "It's time to break up this sausage fest. We've got work to do" 

Jimmy sat up and crudely blew a raspberry at Ketch before saying "You've changed. It's like I don't even know you anymore, you use to be fun"

Ketch rolled his eyes "Get up" 

"Yes, sir!" Jimmy over exaggerated a salute and got out of bed "Ready for duty Sir"

"What's the plan?" Asked Dean 

"We found all these old camo uniforms. We're going to take as many as we can carry back to the base, as well as a few smaller weapons, report to Crowley and then... I imagine we will be coming back here" Said Benny handing Dean and Jimmy each a uniform "Gear up" 

Dean nodded, taking his uniform. Benny and Ketch turned and walked away, the door closing behind them. 

The air was suddenly thick with awkward tension. Dean chanced a glance at Jimmy, he'd spent the night playing little spoon to Castiel's brother... Oh fuck... And he'd tried to kiss him... 

"So... er, about last night..." Dean began 

Jimmy raised his hand, interrupting Dean "Listen, Dean... You're great and everything but I'm just not ready to commit myself to just one man, ya know? I'm more of multiple spooning buddies kinda guy... Besides, you saw Benny, I mean the guy was in pain... He needs me, it's kinda sad really but I'd hate to break the little fella's heart" 

Dean laughed "You're insane" 

Jimmy nodded "I know, I'm adorable" 

Dean smiled at Jimmy "Thanks, for... " he shrugs, the rest of his sentence passing in a nod instead of words

"You're welcome" Said Jimmy 

Dean pulls his shirt over his head and drops it on the bed, pulling up the army uniform. Jimmy's eyes traveled down Dean's torso - he snorts "I mean look at you, perfectly chiseled... so not my type at all. I like my men chubby, with little breasts... and a goatee" Jimmy winked at Dean grabbing his uniform "I'm going to go wash up" 

***

An hour later, and all kitted out in camo uniforms and black lace-up boots, Dean, Ketch, Benny, and Jimmy leave the bunker, replacing the bushy plant in front of the door so that it was hidden before beginning on their journey back to the base. Weighed down with backpacks full of uniforms and guns, the four men walked carefully through the forest. They all come to a sudden halt when a distant strangled cry catches their attention. 

"Did you hear that?" Asked Dean in a hushed voice

Ketch nodded, Jimmy was scanning the nearby trees for any sign of life, gun raised. And Benny was staring in the direction the noise had come from. 

"Sounded like it came from that direction..." Said Benny pointing 

"Your call boss man," Said Jimmy looking at Ketch, gun still in his hand but pointed at the ground now "Check it out, or keep going?" 

"I'm torn, thoughts?" Ketch wanted to get back to the base, but he also wanted to know who that cry came from. 

"Check it out," Said Dean and Jimmy at the same time.

"Look at you two, so in sync" Smirked Benny, before turning to Ketch, his smile fading "But yeah, I vote we check it out too" 

Ketch nodded "Very well, let's go"

They headed in the direction Benny had pointed, keeping low and quiet. 

***

They slowed as they heard an argument, a woman, and a man. They stopped and knelt behind a fallen tree trunk, watching as a red-haired woman tried to fight off a much larger man. 

"Trying to fucking escape, who the fuck do you think you are. You belong to me. When you going to get that into your head" Leered the man, grabbing at the woman's wrist with one hand and her neck with the other

"Fuck you" The red-haired woman gritted out through bloodied teeth as the man gripped her neck "You're a fucking animal" 

"I am an alpha, show me some respect, bitch" 

"You're a fucking pig" The woman's insult resulted in her receiving a smack to the face, she cried out "Let me go!!" 

"You're not going anywhere" The man pushed her back against a tree and pressed his body against hers "You are mine" 

*

"I remember her," Says, Dean, not taking his eyes off the woman "She's an angel, from the base. I think her name was, Charlie" 

Jimmy frowned "I'm going to go out on a hunch here... But I don't think she really wants that guy to be doing what he is doing..." Raising his gun, Jimmy makes a move to stand up. Ketch catches the front of his shirt and tugs him back down, Jimmy looks at him, it's the first time Dean's ever seen him look genuinely angry "Fucking seriously?" 

"Not now" Hisses Ketch

Jimmy shouts in whispers "That woman is about to get fucking raped... And you don't want us to do anything about it?" 

Ketch puts his finger to his lips and points, Jimmy's gaze following his indication to where a dozen men were walking through the woods, a hunting party with wooden spears, on the other side of them. 

Jimmy huffed quietly, glaring at them.  

"Too many" Said Benny "We'd need to be quiet. One shout from that guy" Benny points to the guy ripping at Charlie's clothes "Brings them over..." He points the other way "And with that many, we'd need the guns... Which could bring the whole camp down on us" 

Dean watched helplessly as the man who had hold of Charlie, smacked her again, harshly across the face "If we're not going to help, can we get out of here, I don't want to see this"

Ketch nodded "Dedicate that mans face to your memory boys, we'll be back for him" 

Jimmy looked thoroughly pissed off as they slipped away quietly through the trees, muttering to himself. Dean caught a few words every now and then, he was sure he heard Jimmy saying something like... 

_'Gonna cut that fucking pricks dick off and shove it up his ass'_

Dean stayed quiet but was agreeing with Jimmy in his head. When they were far enough away from where they had seen Charlie. Dean said "So much for Castiel's fucking 'peace' arrangement" 

"You think he knows about that?" Asked Jimmy frowning 

"I've no idea" Said Dean truthfully 

"It doesn't matter if he knows or not," Said Ketch, turning and stopping in front of them "I... I am regretting the decision not to help that woman... From the moment we began to walk away I have been thinking about all the other women from the base, what if what we saw is not an isolated incident..."

"I doubt that it is," Said Benny "Didn't exactly look like the guys first time" 

"Can we go back and chop his cock off?" Asked Jimmy, no hint of humor in his voice

"I was thinking... The problem is at the top. That Naomi woman must know that kind of thing goes on. We need to go back, and watch the place, find out whats what... Try and get our people out of there... And take out that bitch Naomi once and for all" 

Dean nodded "I'm in for that," He said thinking about Sam "And whoever killed my brother..." 

"And that dickhead back there," Said Jimmy

"So we're not going back to the base yet?" Asked Benny 

Ketch looked at each of them, chewing the inside of his lip "We go to the base, we give them the uniforms, tell them the bunker is there and it's condition, then we come back, see what we can see, learn what we can learn. We find a way to help our people, with back up on standby from the bunker when we are ready" 

 


	12. You Kill Or You Die

When Castiel came to, it was starting to go dark, he discovered he was in his cage again, only this time it was not locked, the side door remained open. And Garth was sat on the ground nearby sharpening the end of a wooden spear. He looked up as Castiel groaned. 

"You're awake," He said standing up "How are you feeling?" 

Castiel looked down at his chest, there was a red line traveling horizontally across it, and a thick green paste coated on it. It smelt bad.

"Sore. What is this?" He asked poking the paste with a single finger

"Healing Balm. It will help your welt to heal" Said Garth "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Yes" 

"You have a couple of hours before you must be locked in for the night, we can get you some food. And I have been cleaning and sorting some weapons for you, tomorrow when you face Raphael, you will get a choice, you get to pick two items to fight with, weapons and shields... I think it would be a good idea to make your choice tonight and familiarize yourself with your picks" 

Castiel nodded "Sounds like a good idea to me, and thanks for this," He said pointing to the smelly paste on his chest before he looked over to Raphael's cage bed, which was empty "Where is he?" 

"Raphael has been training since the second test ended" Said Garth

Castiel's mouth dropped open "How long have I been out?" 

"Just over three hours," Garth said "Raphael is already a fighter, this will tire him out, it may work in your favor tomorrow, also, training is not easy, it is possible he may get injured and again, this would give you an advantage" 

"Did he see me like this?" Asked Castiel feeling uneasy

"Not in person, but he knows. His words about you this evening have not been kind" 

Castiel shakes his head "I'm not bothered what he says about me. But I'd rather he didn't know, I passed out"  

"Don't worry about what he is doing, you need to concentrate on doing everything you can to better prepare yourself for the final test tomorrow. I have asked Mick, our omega fighter trainer, to give you a basic lesson tomorrow, as the test won't start until the sun starts going down tomorrow evening" 

"I'm not an omega," Said Castiel "I'm not even sure what all this alpha, omega stuff means" 

Garth frowned "But... But you know about alpha knots, right?" 

"No, what's that?" Asked Castiel 

Garth looked at Castiel, shifting uneasily and scratching his neck... "Erm... Well alpha's have something called a knot on the base of their... penis"

Castiel looked at Garth, a thought crossing his mind and making him cringe "Male alpha's?" 

"All alpha's" Said Garth "And Naomi is from a royal bloodline, I would bet on hers being... large" 

"You're not serious?" Asked Castiel, a woman... with a cock... No way. 

"We don't have time to go into that right now," Said Garth "Let's go"

***

Castiel is taken to the weapons hut. He stares around it, mouth open as he takes in the sight before him, from ceiling to floor... The most awful looking weapons, wooden spears, knives, swords, axes, trident spears, metal poles with chains attaching heavy spiked metal balls and much, much more. Garth points out a section to him. 

"These will be your options, anything with a wolf on," He says "And Raphaels is the bear section, there are other things, snake, lion, crocodiles and so on but you are the wolf killer, so your selection will match. Raphael is best with a sword. I would suggest... a sword and a shield" Says Garth pointing them out to draw Castiel's attention to them.  

Castiel picks up the sword and a shield "They are heavy" He says

Garth nods "Mick will show you how to balance with them tomorrow"   

  

Castiel is lead back to the cage bed after getting some food and talking with Garth about Raphael and the impending fight for just over an hour. 

"Drink this" Said Garth handing Castiel a wooden cup with a warm green liquid inside. Castiel made a face. 

"What is this?" He asked

"It is a herbal tea, it will help you sleep, you must get more rest tonight Castiel, you must be in the best condition possible for tomorrow"

"Thank you for everything Garth," Said Castiel accepting the cup and downing the disgusting tasting warm liquid "All your help throughout this whole thing, I wouldn't stand a chance against Raphael tomorrow if it hadn't been for you"

"Lie down, it won't take long for the effects of this to begin" Said Garth taking the cup back and closing the side of the bed cage, once Castiel was inside "And for what it's worth... I believe you can beat him. Good night" 

***

Castiel slept, a deep dreamless sleep, the best night's sleep he'd had for a long, long time. 

The next day passed by so fast. Castiel wished his time in the second test had gone as quickly. Garth had introduced Castiel to Mick, a friendly man - which was odd since he was charged with battle training. 

"We don't have time to get fancy with this, you need to know the basics and that is the basic attack, or strike from above and the basic defense - block. I believe you agreed to a sword and a shield?"

"Yes" 

"Good," Said Mick nodding "I trained with Raphael, he is fast, you will need a shield to block his attacks... Let's begin, Garth will be your opponent and for now, we will use the wooden swords, you begin in a stance like this, left foot forward, planting it firmly into the ground... Keep your hips facing your opponent and your body weight evenly distributed"  

Mick walked Castiel through the basic attacks, defenses and talked to him for a long time about knowing when to aim for his opponent and when to aim for his opponent's blade to block. 

"If you try to attack when you should block... That's when you're going to be in trouble" Mick told Castiel "It's about waiting for your moment. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, also if your opponent is attacking, attacking, attacking, and getting nowhere... they will begin to tire. If you feel confident, you can try and get him to use up his energy with repeatedly blocking for say three attacks before moving into a new stance, changing your position, forces your opponent to change theirs, it's like starting the fight over again, no one has the advantage"

Castiel listened, trying to dedicate all the information to his memory. 

"Another thing... You may think, going for the kill straight away is your best option, but it rarely works out. What you want to aim for, and what you need to protect yourself, is your wrist... Even a small slice or cut across your wrist could be fatal, in that, you may lose your grip on your sword, meaning even if you do strike on target, your injured wrist could give out, rendering the attack useless or... worst case, you drop your sword. Raphael will take advantage of any and all of your weaknesses. You kill, or you die, there is no room for mercy in the Vow to the Capo"  

***

Castiel was allowed to eat his meals that day with his people, he tried to smile when they spoke words of encouragement to him, he tried not to dwell on the fact this could be his last day. He tried not to think about Dean, tried not to wish he could see him... One last time. He hugged them all, telling them again to run if he failed, telling them how much he loved them all, listening to them as they told him how important he was to them, he fought back tears as Jo and Balthazar walked him to the preparation hut... Hugging him tightly and just looking at him - like they were trying to memorize his face... He tried not to think of how they were taking in every detail of his face like they wanted to remember him, as he was in that moment.  

Castiel was told to remove his top, the green healing paste was washed off and he looked at his welt, shocked by how much better it looked after only one day, then his chest painted, wolf claw marks in striking red across his torso from one side down diagonally to the other and a smaller one painted on his face. He took off his pants and was given something that resembled a leather skirt to wear. It was brown and thick, across the crotch area was square of chainmail, clearly, Naomi had no intention of risking her potential mates abilities to reproduce... 

"You're ready," Said the woman who'd painted his chest, she glanced about her before adding in a low voice "Good luck" 

Castiel gave her a weak smile and thanked her, before walking out of the hut, to where Garth was waiting for him. He looked up to the sky, the sun was setting, it was nearly time... If the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the steady drumbeat started in the distance, he ignored them. If his palms were a little sweaty as he took his sword and shield from Garth, he refused to take notice of it, and if his heart rate began to creep up in pace as he neared the stage for his final test, he did not acknowledge it. 

He took deep, steadying breaths as he walked. He tried to focus his mind on his task, saving his friends. Surviving. 

The drums beat, beat, beat as though marking each step he takes. Entering the circled clearing, marked by fire torches, he looks around, so many people had come out, to see who would be their new King. Garth walked him to the center of the circle, whispered one final 'good luck' in his ear and turned to face Naomi, who was sat on her throne watching... 

"My Queen, my Alpha... your challenger, Castiel, Wolf Killer. Is ready" Garth bowed low and backed himself out of the circle. Naomi nodded to Castiel, and he returned it with a shallow duck of his head. 

Castiel turns as the crowd's heads do, and see's Raphael approaching, a chainmail hood covering his neck and shoulders, his chest bare and painted red and with what looked like bear claws. Castiel gripped his own sword more tightly, shivering slightly.

 

Raphael enters the circle, his charge by his side. 

His charge addresses Naomi "My Queen, my Alpha... your challenger, Raphael, Bear Killer. Is ready" He bows and backs out of the circle in the same manner that Garth had... 

Castiel is shaking now. Raphael is standing so close to him. The man who he will either kill or who will kill him. Castiel blinks rapidly, taking a large breath of air. The drumming stops and Naomi stands up, a frightful silence descending as she raises a single hand. 

"The bear and the wolf..." She says, looking at each of them "One live's, one dies... Salute your opponent and begin..." 

Castiel raised his sword and turned to face Raphael, who nodded his head to him, Castiel copied and ducked quickly as a sword cut through the air like the lightning cracks the sky toward him. Raphael was fast, Castiel blocked. Shocked by the force in which Raphael swung his blade...

Castiel caught sight of the reflected fire in Raphael's eyes, it was terrifying, this man not only needed to kill him, but he wanted to, was enjoying it. Cold and bloodthirsty, why very few of his own people wanted Raphael to win became all too clear, the man was a killing machine. 

Castiel tried to remember everything Mick had told him, block, cover your wrists, know when to strike, but... Raphael was just attack, attack, attack... The metal of their swords flashed and sparked, as he struck with such tremendous force. Castiel was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his entire life, Raphael was better, by far. He was quicker, his skill was fine-tuned, every strike loosening Castiel's grip on his shield... Until it fell from his grasp. Castiel backed away - change position, force Raphael to lose momentum... Turned out to be a big mistake as Raphael took the opportunity to pick up Castiel's shield and throw it outside the circle, he swung his sword around in his hand... And then, did something that made Castiel act out of shock... He charged at him. 

Castiel swings out with his sword, it's a desperate move, and Raphael seemed to have been waiting for it, he didn't block Castiel's sword, instead he slammed his own blade against it, pushing it down as his body slammed into the side of Castiel's, with his free hand, he struck Castiel in the face, and then gripped his exposed wrist, twisting it, until the sword fell from his hand to the floor, Raphael, quickly scooped it up and then kicked out again, and the front of Castiel's real leg. And Castiel drops on to his knee. His robotic leg still up, almost in a proposing position... Raphael has a sword on either side of his neck and his eyes are wild... 

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die, I've failed. I've failed and now I am going to die..._

Castiel see's Raphael smirk down at him. His heart is thumping in his chest, his throat... Everything is pounding. Fear. His chest is rising and falling with his rapid breathing, which will be his last one... He thinks of everyone he leaves behind, he hopes they run. He hopes they survive... 

_I'm going to die._

Raphael slowly drew apart the two swords, his heart raced... 'Click'. 

Castiel heard the click, and then everything happened so fast. As Raphael brought his swords swooping back toward Castiel's neck, Castiel felt the leg panel free, he bowed his head down as he pulled the angel blade from his leg. He felt the swords pass closely over his head, felt the disturbance in the air above him. Gripping the blade tightly in his hand, he looked up to see Raphael's face - the split second of shock as Castiel lunged up at him with the blade. Ramming it deep into his chest. The two swords dropped to the ground... 

Raphael dropped to his knees, clutching the blade that was still buried deep in his flesh. Castiel didn't let go of the handle, he pushed the blade in further. Thick red blood coating his fingers as he twisted it. Castiel rose up from his knee. He planted his robotic leg firmly on the ground and brought up his other leg, placing his foot on Raphael's chest and pushed with all his remaining strength, kicking Raphael to the ground. His body falling free off the blade. Blood pouring out of the wound. Castiel looked at Raphael on the ground spluttering blood. Then looked around him, the silence of the onlooking crowd was deafening... 

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, watching, waiting... 

Castiel straightened up. Swallowed against his dry throat and readjusted his grip on the angel blade, and then... brought it crashing down into the chest of Raphael. Piercing his very heart. 

Castiel stumbled backward, blinking down at what he had done... He'd won. He'd survived. His eyes traveled to the angel blade. He reached down, and pulled it free from Raphael's chest, wiping it across the grass to clear off some of the blood. He turned his head up, looking toward Naomi...

Naomi stood up, a tiny smile on her face "Castiel, Wolf Killer" She stretched out her arms wide, addressing the crowd "Vow to the Capo... Winner" 

The cheer of the crowd was deafening. But through all the faces, Castiel's eyes found Balthazar, Bela, and Jo... They weren't cheering, but the looks of utter relief on their faces was something Castiel would never forget. He'd won. He'd saved them. 

"Capo, Capo, Capo, Capo!" The village was alive with chanting. Castiel is ashamed to say that in that moment, he got totally caught up in it, the adrenaline, the cheering, the feeling of having won, his friends - are safe. He raised the angel blade up in one hand and punched it up into the air. The cheering heightened. 

Naomi steps down from her throne step and the crowds quieten, waiting to see if she is going to speak... 

"Come, Castiel" Say's Naomi when she reaches him "Your testing is over, you are won"

Castiel frowned and unthinkingly corrected her "You mean I won?"

"You are won," Says Naomi again, more firmly "You are my prize"

Castiel nods, lowering his angel blade, and with one last glance at Balthazar and Jo, he follows her. Garth trailing behind, trying to keep a respectful look on his face, but clearly overjoyed that Raphael had fallen. Naomi leads Castiel toward her hut. Then stops and turns to him and Garth. 

"Garth will take you to get cleaned up," She says "And then, my future King shall sleep in here tonight" She turns to look at Garth who bows his head, before going into her hut. 

His happy feeling is suddenly gone. Castiel turned wide eyes on Garth "She's not... She doesn't want us to... tonight?" He asks 

"You won't mate until you are married" Said Garth "But... she may desire other things from you, I don't know" 

Castiel swallows, his distaste obvious on his face.

"You're alive, your friends are safe," Says Garth "The worst is over. Come on, let's get you washed up, don't want to keep Alpha waiting" 

Castiel is helped to bathe by Garth, the red splatters of blood pooling and running down and off his body as he is sponged clean. He is given some new clothes, a thick material tunic, and pants. Once clean and dressed, he returns to Naomi's hut. 

Garth bids him a goodnight and tells him to go in, so Castiel goes in, feeling like he should announce himself or something, he clears his throat. 

Naomi, who is laying on her bed looks over at him, she sits up. 

"You did well," She says "You clean up well" 

"I want to talk about the six women who were claimed before we surfaced," Says Castiel boldly

"Again?" Naomi narrows her eyes at him

"Yes, I want them to be released from their claimers and for those men to be punished"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Do you think me a fool?" Says Naomi harshly "I am aware that you and Jo are not blood-related... the one and only reason she remains unclaimed and... frankly alive, is that I showed mercy, to you. Think of it as a wedding gift. I knew you were lying but I also know you have risked your own life multiple times to spare hers. So I understand that she is not your blood sister, but that she is as important to you as if she were, I have already granted you this mercy. I will not grant another. I will not remove those other six women from their Alpha's it would be seen as a weakness"

"But they are my people," Said Castiel realizing he was fighting a losing battle. 

"You have no claim on them, you and your group left them out here... You left them behind Castiel, relinquishing any prior claim to them"

"But I'm going to be the new King, right? So they would be my people again"

"As would be the alphas who own them, by our - _your_ new laws they have done nothing wrong and yes Castiel, you will be King but I am the Queen and I am your alpha. Your new power will reach far but it will not now and nor shall it ever exceed my own. So I strongly advise that you do not bring it up again or you may find yourself truly tasting your Alpha's rage"


	13. Seed

Castiel lowered his gaze, showing he was giving in. He wanted to fight for Charlie and the others. He wanted them safe. But he was wary of angering Naomi, especially now he knew she knew Jo was not his blood sister. 

"And Jo?" He asked cautiously. 

"As far as anyone else is concerned, Jo is your sister and therefore as sister to the future King, she remains unclaimable until we decide who she shall be mated with. I shall leave that to you. Find someone suitable. But enough about that, come here" Naomi patted the bed beside her and Castiel felt a tightening in his chest... 

"Garth said, we wouldn't sleep together until our wedding night," He said nervously, trying to keep his distaste from his voice and swallowing down the tiny amount of bile that had risen at Naomi's suggestive bed patting. 

"And we won't be, as is tradition, but this is not a traditional match and since watching you kill Raphael with a blade you pulled from your own body... I have been craving you, I wish to taste your seed" 

Castiel stares at Naomi, open-mouthed, speechless for a moment... When his brain re-starts and he begins to form struggling words, he repeats... "My seed?" 

Naomi nodded, as though this was the most normal of conversations "Normally, an alpha would not bear her own children, her omega would, but your biology is different and I want to taste the seed that will one day provide us with an heir" 

Castiel just stood, frozen. What the hell was he meant to say to that? Ew, no - you disgust me? Yeah, that would likely get him killed, and what did he expect, really? Naomi obviously found him somewhat attractive or she wouldn't have wanted to marry him... Obviously, sex was going to be a part of the deal. The deal Castiel had agreed to. 

Naomi stood up, slowly walked over to him and fixed him with a stare as though she was starving "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything back. Just relax" 

When Castiel felt her hands gripping his arms, he repressed a flinch. She turned him around and guided him back to the bed. As the back of his leg hit the bed, Naomi pressed on his shoulders until he allowed his body to fall back, feet still planted firmly on the floor, he lay back...

Fingers on his pants.

_Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place..._

His pants and underwear were tugged down. 

_Don't look down, don't even think about it, it will be over soon..._

Fingers wrap around his flaccid cock... 

 _That feels alright, wish it was Dean though, pretend it's Dean -_ Castiel closes his eyes, picturing Dean kneeling between his legs, he can feel himself getting hard... 

The hand on him move's faster, grips a little tighter and second hand massaging his balls.

_Think about Dean, Dean's face, Dean's eyes, his lips, his hands.... ahh... his mouth..._

A wet tongue, tastes over the tip of Castiel's cock, causing him to jump slightly, he keeps his eyes shut though. Letting out a tiny gasp as Naomi lowers her mouth over him... 

_I wish this was Dean..._

***

Meg turned to Crowley "This is such a bad idea" 

Crowley closed the door and locked it behind him "We may need it, but this is just between you and I, for now. If we don't need it... You have my word, it shall be destroyed" 

Meg scoffs " 'It'... You do know..."

"Shh" Crowley cut her off "They're back"  

Meg turns to see Dean, Jimmy, Ketch, and Benny walking towards them. 

Crowley smiles "You're back, did you find it?"

"We did" Said Ketch "And you were right... It's stocked" He takes his bag off his bag and opens it so Crowley and Meg can see the guns on top of the uniforms "There was a lot more than this there" 

Meg looked at Crowley "So, we have a plan... When do we leave?" 

"What's the food situation there?" 

"There is a limited supply of canned food, nothing long term" 

Crowley nodded, thinking "We split the demons, half go, with some of the stronger members of the base, half stay - protect those that remain and continue the farming here" 

"We have something else we need to do" Said Jimmy looking at Crowley "We witnessed some of the Free Folk... with some of our people - they were..."

"It was bad" Said Benny agreeing "We're going to go back, try and come up with a plan for rescue" 


	14. Ink and Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you for the Map Art in this chapter by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4 
> 
> (Also thank you too critterdee_67 for your time)

It's been two days since Castiel defeated Raphael. Naomi had 'rewarded' Castiel each night since. Basically keeping him in a state of constant undress. Whilst he could admit to himself that, the actual physical act of having his cock sucked felt nice, he was less than enthusiastic about the fact that it was Naomi doing the deed... Being allowed to stay in bed all day had its perks though... He didn't have to eat any brains or hang suspended over hot coals or kill anyone, he could take some time to recover from the vow to the capo tests. Although that free time often led his thoughts to Dean... to Sam... to Charlie and the other 'claimed' angels. He couldn't work out a way to help them... He had to go with the logic that keeping almost a hundred people safe, was better than risking everything for just six... 

It was a shit situation, but he didn't know what else he could do... And a tiny part of him hated himself as he thought that maybe... It wasn't his job to save everybody, he'd done his best, he'd endured the tests, he'd killed a man... to help his people. And he'd do it again. He felt bad for the six angels that had been claimed, hell he felt like complete shit about it, but... maybe (and he cringed as he tried to get himself to believe it) it could be someone else's problem. 

The only person he'd seen other than Naomi to talk to, was Garth who'd brought him his meals "You have to stay here" Garth had told him "It's for your own safety" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Raphael wasn't popular, but those that did follow him, were fiercely loyal, you're under protection under your married. Once your title is in place, Raphael's followers will disband and you can't be challenged for the throne" 

*** 

"We need someone on the inside" Said Jimmy looking at the hand-drawn map that Dean had sketched over the last two days, he nodded as he worked on finishing a copy. 

"And I think I know just the man for the job," Said Dean looking up into the faces of Jimmy, Ketch, and Benny "Ok, so... We know, the innermost hut - is where Queen bitch of the universe lives, and probably... Castiel. Then the huts surrounding her are her 'Aphla' guard dudes, then omegas, families, and workers, then those two huts on the far end, are our people..." Dean points to each place on the map as he talks "Charlie and the other five angels that were taken, don't seem to be with our people... We're going to need to know exactly which huts they are being kept in"

"So, what's the plan, chief?" Said Benny looking at Dean 

 

***

Balthazar checks over his shoulder before sneaking into the trees, with wide eyes and in a hushed voice he greets the man before him "Dean" He pulls Dean into a tight hug, completely ignoring the shocked look on Dean's face "What are you doing here? I thought you had returned to the base. Are you alright?" 

"Balthazar," Says Dean patting the man on the back gently "Good to see you again. What's been going on?" 

"It's been madness Dean, Naomi had Castiel compete in these weird trials, called vow to Capo..." Balthazar glanced nervously around him "He won, thank god, but now he has to marry Naomi"

"Good for him" Snaps Dean "Does he know about the rapes? We saw Charlie in the woods a few days ago... It was bad. We wanna get anyone who wants out... out" 

"Charlie..." Balthazar's face paled 

"Balthazar" Dean snapped his fingers in front of Balthazar's face "We don't have time, you wanna help her, tell us where they're keeping her?" 

"I don't know exactly, somewhere in the family huts, I can try and find out..." 

"Good. We want to get them all out, Charlie, Gilda, Anna, Madison, Hannah, Claire, and anyone else from the base who wants out" 

"Dean, you need to be careful... these people... most of them are bloody savages," Said Balthazar "They had Castiel fight one of their own, to the death for the right to marry Naomi, if he'd lost... the other man would have had us all claimed..." 

Dean's eyes had widened as he listened to Balthazar "They made him fight to the death..." His voice broke off like he wanted to say more, but something was holding him back.  

Balthazar gave Dean a sad smile "He is alright... Do you want me to get him a message for you?" 

Dean snapped out of his momentary worry for Castiel and his eyes flicked back up to Balthazar's face "No. He can't be trusted. He sided with Naomi once already, I don't know that he wouldn't make that choice again. You can't tell him you saw me, Balthazar" 

"You want me to lie to him?" Asked Balthazar with a doubtful look on his face 

"No. I just don't want you to mention seeing me or having this conversation. I can't stay, there are guards patrolling around here" Said Dean looking around "I'll come back tomorrow, can you meet me around here at the same time?" 

"Yes, with the wedding preparations going on around the camp, I should be able to slip away, it's the night after tomorrow Dean..." Balthazar said quietly 

"Right" Said Dean stomach turning slightly "See what you can find out, I'll see you tomorrow" 

"Dean..." Balthazar grasped Dean's arm gently "It's good to see you, stay safe" 

"You too," Said Dean backing away through the trees. He'd done it, he'd made contact, they had their 'man on the inside'. He kept looking around him to dedicate to memory where he'd met Balthazar, so he could find his way back tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd bring Ketch with him so that Balthazar could meet him, the next day he'd take Benny. Jimmy would need to stay away from the camp though... No one could know about Castiel's double, not yet anyway... 

Castiel... Dean blinked back the threatening tears. His mind racing with thoughts of Castiel... So he'd face some tests and won, killing a man in the process... Had he been injured? Dean wondered how killing someone would affect him, Cas was sweet and gentle, he wasn't a killer... Dean scratched the back of his neck as he worried about Castiel's mental health... How would someone who's always tried to help others, save others... feel about being forced to kill someone... 

He scoffed bitterly as he wondered if Castiel would still make the choice now, to marry Naomi, knowing he would have to kill someone... Dean didn't have much time to think about it though, a rustling sound behind him had him spinning around on the spot, he saw a figure standing right next to him and before his eyes had even had a chance to focus on the mans face, a wooden staff was being swung through the air and connected with his head, his vision blurred and he hit the floor, like a dead weight. 

*** 

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Castiel was, for the third time, in three days, leaning forward against a rough wooden chair in his hut, gritting his teeth against the constant pain of the comb needles, each comb which was made up of three needles carved from bone, two men stood on either side of him, holding each of his arms out straight and keeping the skin taut as the other did the tattooing. The needles are moved over his skin as the men tap the handle with a second wooden stick, causing the skin to puncture, thus inserting the pigment. They had already been working for hours it seemed... Creating a tribal pattern that would stretch up his arms and go over his chest and around his neck, it would cover over the scars of the hawk talons. 

"It's to show your status, when your married" Garth informed him as Castiel glared at him "You're not an omega, you won't smell mated, and you certainly won't smell like any kind of authoritative figure... This is how people will know who you are, who you belong to. It will keep you safe" 

"Or make me a target" Grumbled Castiel, adding with a wince "And what do you mean, I won't smell mated?" God how he hated that term, 'Mate' it made him cringe right down to his core, he wondered if it would sound so bad if it was Dean who was to be his 'mate'... He shook his head, he still didn't like it. 

"When an Alpha and Omega mate... their scents merge and change, they are connected in emotions, if you were an Omega, for example, when you and Naomi mated you would be able to feel her emotions, sense her fear, comfort her pain, smell her when she is nearby"

"You can really do that?" Asked Castiel

Garth nodded.

*** 

"He should have been back by now," Said Ketch watching the part of the woods where Dean had disappeared from sight, as he scratched his thumbnail over his bottom lip.

"You missing him already?" Said Jimmy, his joke lacked the usual humor in his voice, his own eyes searching through the trees for any sign of their friend. 

"Just concerned" Said Ketch not taking Jimmy on "None of the others know us... If something has happened to Dean, we'd have a hard time convincing them to trust us. Plus... Dean's one of us now" 

Benny nodded, picking up his bow and arrow, he stood up "Well let's go and look for him then" 

Jimmy and Ketch exchanged looks before getting to their feet and following Benny, picking up their bows too. Back at the base, they had picked the bows over the big guns, although they each still carried a handgun. To use a gun, would alert the entire camp that they were there, which would lose them their only advantage, surprise. No one was looking for them... No one knew they were there, watching, waiting for their moment. 

***

The first thing that Dean notes when he stirs is that his body is jerking under him, opening his foggy eyes, he tries to pull himself into the present as quickly as he can. He feels a throbbing pain in the side of his head, where he was hit... He was hit, he tries to bring a hand to his head, but finds they are bound together, as his mind clears he begins to realize how fucked the situation he is in, is... He has been laid against a bent tree, his wrists tied together on the underside of it and someone is stood behind him, tugging his pants down his legs, making his body jerk. 

He groans "What is it with you fuckers and raping people?" As he turns his head slightly he catches sight of the man behind him, his eyes are glowing red and wild "Jesus, what the fuck?" Shouts Dean trying to fight against his bindings and get away. 

The man behind him finally frees his pants and Dean's heart skips several beats as his pants and underwear are pulled down to his ankles. 

"Ahhh shit" He grounds out, feeling completely helpless, he does the only he can do... he begs "Please, you don't have to do this, you can stop right now. Please... Don't fucking do this" He feels hot hands on his hips "Ah fuck, get the fuck off me. Please" 

"You're not an Omega" The voice of the man sounds like dirt, it sends shivers of revulsion up Dean's spine "But you're pretty like one... And I need... Need it"

"Fucking prick, get off me" Dean squirms as the Alpha's huge cock pokes at his ass, he closes his eyes and clenches his jaw... it was going to happen and he couldn't stop it... Just like he couldn't save Sam... It's going to happen...   

***

Jimmy lines up his shot from one side, his eyes meet Benny's, whose lined up his shot from the other side... They both release their arrows at the same time... 


	15. Close Call

Benny's arrow cuts through the man's head, ear to ear... Jimmy's... hit at the same time... 

"Really, Jimmy?" Says Benny looking at him, eyebrow raised. Jimmy shrugged and smiled.

"Well, it seemed that that was where he was making all his decisions," Said Jimmy looking at the arrow that had split through the man's cock "Good shot though wasn't it?" 

*** 

"Fucking prick, get off me" Dean squirms as the Alpha's huge cock pokes at his ass, he closes his eyes and clenches his jaw... Then suddenly the man behind him makes a strange gurgling noise, something warm sprays over Dean's cheeks and for a split second he thinks the guy had blown his load against his ass... Before the body drops back to the ground with a thud and he hears the voices of his friends... Heart pounding and relief flooding through him, he opens his eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" Benny's face appears before his and Jimmy is untying his wrists.

"I am now, fuck that was close" 

"Yeah," Says Jimmy "Well, he won't be hurting no one, no more. Check it out" The pride in Jimmy's voice makes Dean turn and look over his shoulder... He sees the mans face, blood running down to his neck and into his hair, then he sees Jimmy's arrow and laughs, it's an odd nervous sounding laughter... But his smile is genuine. 

"Nice," He says pulling up his pants when his wrists are free "Thanks, guys... I don't..."

"Stop," Said Benny raising a hand "You don't need to thank us, you're one of us and we watch each other's backs"

Jimmy nodded, before bending over the body on the ground and deliberately not being careful he rips his arrow out of the man. Straightening up and looking at Dean he says "You don't need to thank me either... I got to shoot a prick through the dick and got a first class view of you tuckers" He smiled "Nice ass by the way" 

"What the fuck?" The three men turn to see Ketch walking up toward them, looking at the body on the ground... He looks up to meet their faces "What happened?" 

"This guy had his hands all over my man" Said Jimmy, throwing a wink at Dean 

Ketch's expression changed from anger to disgust as he looked down on the man they had killed "Oh. Well, fair enough then. Let's move the body before anyone comes along..."

***

They buried the dead man about a mile away from where he'd died, they'd shifted the soil in that spot so the puddle of blood that had formed wasn't as obvious, then sprinkle some leaves and twigs over the disturbed ground. 

"Let's have a look," Said Jimmy motioning to Dean's head where he'd been hit. 

"It's fine," Dean heard himself say 

"Not that I doubt you, but these dudes from the 'free folk' are batshit crazy and I want to know you can see straight in case I need you to pull off an epic shot, you know... Like I did..."

Dean sighs and sits on a fallen tree trunk so Jimmy can check the cut on his head from where he was knocked out... He uses a bandage soaked in water to wipe away most of the blood and dirt. 

"Looks alright," He says "Not too deep, nothing still in there that shouldn't be. How's your vision?" 

"Getting better. Was a bit blurry when I woke up" 

"He knocked you out then..." Jimmy passed Dean the water and Dean downed some "Well, don't go wandering off on your own again, just in case" 

"Yeah, no. I won't" Agreed, Dean. It had been far to close, literal seconds from being fucked by some big dirty stranger. Truth was, it had scared the shit out of him. He didn't want his first time... doing that, to be like that... He'd hoped it would be with Cas... He'd hoped that when they had made it outside together, they would have been able to really be... together. In every way... He wanted Castiel in that way, wanted Castiel to take him... He wanted to take Castiel... But that seemed like a laughable idea now. Like a joke. It had been so close and then ripped away from him. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"You alright?" Asked Benny patting his shoulder, Dean nodded.  

"Castiel is marrying Naomi the night after tomorrow," Said Dean "Balthazar is going to find out what he can an I will meet him in the same place tomorrow" 

"Well, a wedding could be a very useful distraction," Said Ketch "Given what almost just happened to Dean... And the fact we know it's happening to those angels... I want to get them out, asap" 

"I agree" Said Benny, Jimmy nodded. 

 

***

Meanwhile, in the Free Folk Camp 

"Well, is it almost ready?" Naomi looked down over the old lady's shoulder

"Almost. You can't rush it, you know it needs the twenty-four hours to strengthen" 

"I know that. Otherwise, my wedding would be tonight" 

"So desperate for his seed Alpha" 

Naomi rolls her eyes "He is reluctant, I know this. But I will have children. I will have him. This will help him to... resistless" 

"This tea will help" Agree's the old woman throwing some more ingredients into her cooking pot and watching the water boil 

"And no side effects?" Says Naomi

"He'll be ready for you, but otherwise drowsy..." The old woman looks up at Naomi "You'll be doing most of 'the work'" 

"This time," Says Naomi without a doubt "Once he gets over it, allows himself to enjoy it, he'll come after me... He is enjoying me tasting him, he will learn to enjoy this too... It will just take time and I can be patient" 

"It's ready, now we just need to leave it to strengthen" The old woman turns to Naomi "Do you want a fertility boosting tea?"

"Yes" 


	16. Nightmares And Secrets

In the Woods

It's dark, there is a chill in the air and the only light is from the moon shining high above the treetops. 

Jimmy is sat with his back against the tree trunk, keeping watch as his three friends slept. His eyes scanned around them for any sign of a threat. He saw nothing, nothing but the breath of fog that rose before him as he breathed. His eyes fell on Dean, again. He hadn't really let on, because he didn't want Dean to think that he thought any differently of him, but seeing someone trying to hurt him... had made him see red, a fury had burned up inside him and he'd wanted to rip that man in half...

He'd wanted to hold Dean, comfort him... But he hadn't... For one thing, he was doubtful that physical contact was something that would have helped in that instance. It was with a heavy pain in his chest that he had realized how deeply he was beginning to care for Dean... Dean who was in love with his own brother... He wondered if he still was, even though Jimmy could understand Castiel's choice, he could also understand Dean feeling betrayed by it... Was it too much of a betrayal to come back from? 

In the beginning, when he'd flirted with Dean, it had only been as a joke, hell he flirted with everyone... But now, his developing crush was gnawing at the corners of his mind and an ugly jealousy of his twin was trying to grow, like a weed in his head. 

As he watched Dean and his thoughts turned to how lucky it had been finding him when they had, Dean stirred, eyes snapping open suddenly and sitting up... 

"Hey," Said Jimmy moving over to him "It's ok" 

Dean looked at him, face pale "I'm fine, just... a dream" 

"I know," Said Jimmy with a sad smile "You wanna talk about it? Or... distraction?" 

"Distraction" Said Dean gratefully getting up off the ground and shaking the stiffness out of his legs.

"Ok," Said Jimmy "Well, while you're up let's have a look at your head now" He clicks his torch on as Dean leans his head down in front of him, Jimmy's fingers softly feel over Dean's hair, his heart skipping at the intimacy of it. He swallows "All healed now. No bump. Feeling alright?"

"Fine, guess I have Crowley's X-cel serum to thank for that," Says Dean running his own hand over his head when Jimmy steps back.

Jimmy nods and for a moment he and Dean are stood, close in front of each other, just looking into each other's eyes and the silence is deafening... "So let's talk about the plans to get the others out of the camp?" Say's Jimmy suddenly blinking and turning away. 

Dean nodded. And for the next half hour, he and Jimmy talked quietly, trading ideas on how to get Charlie and the other 'claimed' angels out of the camp and where to take them. 

"We should take them to the army bunker, the free folk knows where the base is, they would look that way first," Said Jimmy thinking out loud.

*** 

Base

The Cage door closed with an eerie creaking sound and Crowley clicked the first lock into place... Grimacing at the pain in his shoulder.

"You should destroy..." Meg frowned, clicking the second lock shut "It" 

"You heard what the boys said, right? They are raping our people... Do you really want me to destroy _him_?" Said Crowley looking at her as he wrapped a chain through the bars of the door and locked those into place too.

" _It_ could have killed you," Said Meg shaking her head  "You have no control Crowley, it's dangerous"

"I will have, I can still make this work... I can fix him" Crowley left Level Six still arguing with Meg... Ignoring the loud metallic sounding banging coming from the cage...

"He lifted you as though you weigh nothing" 

"I know, magnificent isn't he?" 

Meg rolled her eyes "You know I am leaving with the first group to the army base in an hour, they need a doctor to go with them. So next time you come down here, you'll be on your own" 

***  

Free Folk Camp

It's the afternoon. Castiel has just had some food that Garth had brought in for him. Garth had left and come back with Castiel's headdress for his wedding... 

"God this wolf killer thing is getting a bit ridiculous," Said Castiel as he looked at the wolf head hood, that was being held up in front of him. He was lay on his front, getting his back tattoos being completed and wincing every so often as a needle tugged against his skin. 

"It is a title you will carry with you always. You should be proud. It tells of your strength" Said Garth "You only have to wear it for the ceremony... It's not like you have to wear it every day" 

Castiel nodded, eyeing the headdress with annoyance. 

"What else do I need to know for tomorrow?" He asked looking at Garth

"Well, it won't just be your wedding... It will be your crowning too, so you will be made Husband and King before the sun sets tomorrow"

"I won't be expected to sacrifice anything or do anything like the vow to the Capo will I?" 

"No, you're testing is over" Said Garth "This is more of a celebration, there will be a feast" 

Castiel nodded relieved "Can I see my friends today? Jo, Balthazar?" 

"I will ask Alpha" Said Garth leaving the hut. 

When he returned Jo was with him and she smiled at Castiel. "I could not find your friend Balthazar," Said Garth apologetically. As Jo shifted slightly next to him.  

***

Dean and Ketch wait. They can see Balthazar coming carefully toward them. 

"Everything alright?" Says, Dean, as Balthazar reaches them

"Who are you?" Says Balthazar looking at Ketch and ignoring Dean 

"This is Ketch, he is with me. Remember I told you... About him and my other friends?" 

Ketch offered Balthazar a hand and Balthazar shook it, nodding. 

He then turned to face Dean "A guard never made it home yesterday, so it was harder to sneak away, what with people keeping an eye on us from the base" 

"Oh, Erm..." Says Dean flatly 

"I take it you had something to do with that?" Asks Balthazar looking between them "Look, I'm sure you had your reasons, but try not to kill anyone else... You're just alerting them to the fact there is a resistance..." 

"Fair enough," Says Dean "Now... What did you manage to find out?" 

*** 

Castiel climbs into his and Naomi's bed. He always tries to get in first, something about climbing into the bed when she is already in it seems wrong. It is easier to climb into an empty bed and recoil slightly when she joins him.

"You know, you will speak to me eventually," She says lying next to him "We will lead together, have children, you won't be able to remain silent forever" 

Not knowing what to say, Castiel only nodded. 

"Castiel," She said tilting her head "You can not be a silent King" 

"I understand," He said knowing she wanted him to say something, anything "I will learn to do better"

"Yes, you will" She let her eyes travel over his chest "You could be a great King, a respected leader, but you must find your voice"  

"I have a voice, it's my opinion I fear to express" Said Castiel before he could stop himself 

Naomi turned to her side to look at him "You are unhappy?" 

Castiel swallowed. 

"You're going to be King. Your friends are safe. We will keep away from the Base as promised. Jo can be mated to who you choose, you stopped a war, you won the vow to Capo... Why are you sad? What are you missing?" 

 _'Dean'_ Thought Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story so far? Please leave a comment <3


	17. Angel. Husband. King

Castiel woke up with a start, another dreamed plagued with wolves and danger, and Dean. He looked over at the woman lying next to him. Tonight he would have to marry her. He sighed. How had this become his life? He carefully sat up, feet dangling over the edge of the bed. His tattoo was finished now, the last session on it the day before had been long and they itched slightly. He held his arms out in front of himself to look at the designs on his skin. After each session he'd had to drink some awful tasting tea that Garth had brought him, telling him it would help it heal and fight off any infection. 

"They look good" Came Naomi's sleep-laced voice from behind him "They will heal well" 

Castiel felt a shudder climb up his spine as fingers pressed on his back. He turned to look at Naomi, she sat up and turned so that she was on her knees and pulled gently at his shoulder "Lay down wolf killer" Castiel obeyed and Naomi smiled "We will be wed before the sun sets this evening. You will be King, you're safe, your people and my people will be one... Why don't you smile?" 

Castiel smiled, although it did not meet his eyes. Naomi seemed to accept it, her hand slipping beneath the fur bedding to find Castiel's cock...   

***

 

Thanks to Balthazar, they knew that the beginning of the wedding would be signaled by the drums, but it still made them all jump as the heavy drum beat began.

"It's time to go" Said Ketch standing up from where he'd been sat on the ground.

"I'll take the ax then," Said Dean finally putting the bow down and accepting defeat "I'm shit with a bow" He adds sliding his hand up the wooden handle of the ax and picking it up.

Jimmy laughs looking at the ground around the target, where all of Dean's arrows had landed... "Yeah, no kidding" 

"Fuck off, you guys have had years to practice," Dean said rolling his eyes and hitting Jimmy on the arm "Besides the bow is better for long distance and since your not coming with us, maybe you can cover our exit from up a tree or something?" 

"I still think I should come" Said Jimmy sulking 

"No," Ketch spoke up "Dean's right, having a double of their King... could come in handy, but it won't work if they see you when they know where Castiel is. Stay out of sight" 

"Hey," Said Jimmy face lighting up suddenly, "If my brother is a King doesn't that make me like a Lord or a Duke or some shit?" 

"Yeah," Laughed Benny lightly "It definitely makes you some shit" 

Dean chuckles looking sideways at Jimmy, who is flipping Benny off with a narrow-eyed glare "Don't piss me off, peasant"

Jimmy climbs up into a tree and when he has a good footing he reaches down and Ketch passes him his bow and arrows and a handgun only to be used in emergencies. He climbs a little higher and pulls some branches around himself for more camouflage, sitting on a sturdy looking branch. He pulls out his binoculars and watches as Ketch, Benny, and Dean cut quietly through the trees towards the steady beat of the drums. He sighs. 

"Nothing to do but wait" He muttered to himself

*** 

"You're almost ready," Said Garth adjusting the wolf headdress that Castiel had on. It wrapped down over his chest. 

"So, really... This is all I get to wear, it's freezing" 

"The fires will keep you warm, this is to show off your tattoos" 

Dressed in only pants and wolf head, Castiel felt ridiculous and cold, but it would be over soon. 

"You will have to kiss her, you know that right?" 

Castiel looked up, stomach turning at the thought "I had hoped to avoid it but I'm not surprised" 

"You will drink from the same cup, you will feed each other from the same plate and you must kiss. It seals you together" 

Castiel feels a shiver creep up his spine at the idea of being mated or sealed or any other stupid way these people can come up with to say 'married to' Naomi "Wonderful" He says sarcastically. It was one thing for Naomi to... 'pleasure' him, he could lie back with his eyes closed and picture Dean... But to actually have to kiss her... and then later... How was he meant to... He wonders what would happen if he couldn't consummate there marriage... 

"They have something special cooking for you," Said Garth smiling "Just think about the food. Come on, it's time"  

*** 

"Oh Jesus, can you smell that?" Asked Benny, stopping and inhaling deeply before looking back to Dean and Ketch who both nodded

What Benny could smell was the hog roast in the middle of the camp, a large boar roasting slowly over a fire, the smell was incredible and it made their mouths water. 

"Wedding feast," Said Dean barely keeping the bitterness out of his tone as the thought of Castiel marrying Naomi made his blood boil. 

"Cheer up brother," Said Benny meeting Dean's eyes "You'll always have us" 

"And Jimmy" Added Ketch and Dean nods at them, before they set off again, staying low and quiet. 

Dean has his ax tucked into his belt and a small blade in his hand. He, Ketch, and Benny sneak through the trees, sticking to the shadows and moving quickly but quietly toward the huts where the claimed angels were kept. Tonight, according to Balthazar they would all be kept in one hut so that more alphas could attend the wedding. Balthazar told them they may have one or two guards, that would likely be armed but would not be expecting an attack. 

Balthazar had told Charlie that Dean would be attempting to get them out tonight. So they knew the girls would be on the lookout for them. As they approach the hut, they see there are two alphas stood outside the door, heads turned in the direction of the drumming. Dean and Ketch move forward, blades out. Benny hangs back to keep an eye out for anyone else who may approach. 

With silent hand signals, Ketch instructs Dean to take out the man on the left as he goes for the man on the right. They make it to almost a meter behind the men before they hear them and turn, but Dean and Ketch both surge forward before they can shout out, each of them using one hand to cover their targets mouths and the other hand brings up their blades, one quick swipe across the throat and both the men gargle for a moment before turning to a bloody dead weight in their hands... Benny returns, satisfied that no one heard the little scuffle, he helps Dean and Ketch drag the two bodies into the tree line and cover them with branches, they would be easily seen in daylight, but it was getting dark, the sun setting and they would be hidden well enough for now... 

Dean nods to Ketch and Benny and they stand a small ways apart keeping watch as Dean enters the hut where the 'claimed' angels were being kept... 

***

As Castiel and Naomi, followed by Garth and Jo and a few others walk to the center of the camp to a clearing that had been prepared to do the wedding ceremony, the steady beat of the drums could be heard keeping an almost hypnotic rhythm throughout the camp. As they near the wedding clearing the drumming seems to quieten and there are a few people playing panpipes. Castiel stops near one of the large fire and Naomi stops in front of him. Firelight lighting up her face in a shadowy orange glow. 

A tiny, old woman was stood there waiting for them and Castiel stared at her for a moment, how this woman was standing was beyond him, she looked like she was about three hundred years old and had been buried for a long time and dug back up. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was ratty, she was missing several teeth and frankly, the smell coming off her... made him miss eating wolf's brain... 

She chants out some strange sounding words, that Garth whispers the translations of to Castiel ' _Holy match, royal blood and strength, committed to each other until death, honor, and leadership...'_ It all meant very little to Castiel, he just wanted to say I do and get this fucking show over and done with... 

His attention wandered and his eyes passed over the crowd of people watching... Balthazar was there, there was an odd little smile on his face, resolved and sad but as though he was trying to offer support. Beside him, Bela... A few other of his people.

Castiel's attention is brought back to the present when the tiny woman points to his side where another woman, (Castiel recognized her as being one of the women who'd helped him bathe during the vow to the capo) held out a tray with a goblet and small plate with pork on it... 

"You must drink from the same goblet" Whispered Garth

Castiel picks up the goblet and passes it to Naomi, she may want to marry him, but others may still want him dead, there was no way he was going to drink from it first. Naomi took the goblet from him, with a smile, mistaking his letting her drink from it first to test it for poison as a gesture of good manners. She brings it to her lips and drinks then passes it to Castiel, he takes it slowly, watching Naomi for any signs of the drink being tampered with. When he can delay no longer he takes 

He replaces the goblet on the tray and then picks up a small piece of pork... 

"You must feed it to your Queen" Whispered Garth, Castiel gave a small nod lifting the meat up to Naomi, he cringed as she deliberately wrapped her lips around his fingers as well as the offering...  Then Naomi offers Castiel a piece and he tries to avoid contact with her skin but eats the meat (Which tastes incredible, he notes). 

The old woman starts chanting, most of the crowd joining in with her... And then Garth pokes Castiel in the small of his back and he knows it's time, he can't put it off... He has to kiss Naomi... 

***

Charlie sees him first, her face is pale, thin, her eyes have dark circles around them but as her eyes meet Deans she smiles, with a look of utter relieve as she blinks out a tear. She pokes Gilda in her side and quietly the six angel women get up and Dean notices a couple of people from the base are with them too. They all move cautiously toward the door. 

"Let's get you out of here" Whispers Dean giving a couple of them a small knife from his gear bag, he smiles encouragingly at them they pass through the door, Ketch just on the other side of it keeping watch and Benny a little ways further... 

They start to lead the angels and base people slowly and carefully through the camp. Benny reaches the trees and waits, wanting everyone to get to him safely he keeps his eyes sharp looking around for any sign of trouble.  

"Keep going," Says Dean as his attention is caught by something happening in the center of camp "Keep going, I'll catch up"  

The angels keep moving, none willing to pass up this chance to escape. Ketch doesn't notice Dean falling behind, he doesn't see him turn and creep away toward the center of the camp still sticking to the shadows of the huts. 

The drums stop and Dean's eyes widen as he takes in the sight before him... Castiel leaning forward, eyes squeezed tight, lips locked against Naomi's... The crowd cheering their new King, people start dancing and singing and Dean's gut clenches horribly.

Dean is torn between anger and sorrow... Pain and rage. He turns, trying to breathe past the urge to throw up. He moves away again quickly, backing off to the tree line to try and catch up with the others... But then voices behind him make him freeze behind the nearest tree and he turns slowly to watch... 

"I will make us some tea, it will relax you, my King" 

Dean watches with gritted teeth as Naomi walks into her hut, then his breath catches as his eyes land on Castiel who is following her with a slight frown seemingly burnt into his features... He pauses just outside the door, Dean sees him take a deep breath and look up to the sky, as though praying for strength.

Dean stares, captivated by how different Castiel looks, new scars, tattoos... He moves a branch in front of him so he can see more clearly, but the branch snaps and Castiel turn's sharply to look in his direction... And in one heart-stopping moment, their eyes meet... 

Dean's heart clenches in his chest painfully. Castiel's lips part in surprise... He looks like he is about to walk over to Dean when a voice from inside the hut stops him. 

"Castiel? Your tea is nearly ready. Is everything alright?" It's Naomi and Castiel continues to stare at Dean as he answers.

"Everything is fine, I'm coming" With one last sad glance at Dean he turns and enters the hut. 

Dean lets out a breath, Castiel hadn't turned him in... Hadn't alerted Naomi that he was there... 


	18. Royally Fucked

Castiel is stood outside his and Naomi's hut, he takes a deep breath, this is it... he thinks. He is married and now he has to fuck Naomi, he feels sick. He looks up to the sky, taking another breath when he hears a twig snapping somewhere to his left, his head snaps in that direction, searching for the source of the sound... 

And then there is Dean. Dean with what looks like blood splashed across his face. Castiel's first thought is to go to him, to see if he is alright, for a crazy moment, he convinces himself that Dean is there for him, to rescue him maybe? But no, he looks just as shocked to see him, as Castiel feels... Then Naomi is calling out to him and their time is up, again... 

He has to tear his eyes away and walks into the hut. Naomi is holding out a steaming cup to him and he takes it from her without question, the warmth of the cup heating up his hands nicely. 

He doesn't tell Naomi that Dean was there. Doesn't say that anything is wrong. Dean had blood on his face, but no obvious injuries... His stomach turns. What if it had been Dean's blood and he just hadn't seen where he was hurt... Had he just left Dean outside in the cooling night air... alone and injured? Was that why Dean was in the camp? He'd gotten hurt and come for help? No... He would have said something. So whose blood was on his face then? Had Dean somehow discovered who'd killed Sam? 

"Drink," Says Naomi watching him. He lifts the sour-smelling tea to his lips, blows to cool the liquid and takes a sip, the taste is foul but it does warm him up and with the way Naomi is watching him, he doubts she will be happy unless he drinks some more, so he takes another sip. He sits on the edge of the bed next to his new wife. He turns to her. 

"So, my people are safe now?" He asks 

" _Our_ people are safe" She corrects 

"I have your word, that they will not be 'claimed'?"

"You have my word that they will not be claimed, without having given their own consent" 

Castiel nods, feeling slightly dizzy and tired. He drinks another mouthful of tea and puts the cup down. 

Naomi presses lightly at his shoulders and he finds no energy to resist, allowing himself to be pushed back on to the bed "Be still my King, you are safe, your people are safe, you will rule by my side and you shall give me children" She pushes the wolf headdress off his head and places it carefully on the table by the bed. 

Castiel's vision is slightly blurred, his eyes feel heavy, as does his stiffening cock... He can feel Naomi pressing down on him through his pants, he can hear her words, but he feels nothing, no alarms going off that anything is wrong, he is calm and sleepy and hard... Vaguely he is aware of Naomi stripping off his pants before removing her own dress, he feels her weight on top of him, his eyes close, head lolling back into the pillow, breathing through his nose heavily... 

He gasps as he feels something squeezing around him, it feels nice though, wet, warm... He doesn't open his eyes... He doesn't fight, he just lets it happen. In some ways this was the best way tonight could have gone, he didn't have to do anything, didn't have to be an active partner, Naomi knew what she wanted and she took it... 

*** 

"You took your time..." Jimmy frowned as Dean came walking up to him "What's wrong?"  

Dean sighed looking up "I saw your brother" 

"Is he alright?" Asked Jimmy pulling a rag from his pocket and walking up to Dean who flinches back "Keep still, you have blood on your face" He wipes the rage over Dean's face and shows him

"Fuck" Dean pulls the rag from Jimmy's hands and starts scrubbing at his own face.   _'Oh yeah that's right, I killed somebody... this is that mans blood, Castiel would have seen this. I killed someone...'_

"Dean?" Jimmy asked carefully "You alright?" 

"I killed someone" Jimmy waits, so Dean goes on "He was just standing there, he didn't know we were coming..."

"I killed someone too Dean, just think about what they were doing" 

"You killed someone who was attacking me, this guy was just standing there" 

"Guarding their kidnap victims Dean, women we know they were raping. He wasn't a good man, he doesn't deserve your concern now. You killed one man, to save six women from being raped and the other few people that came from the base... Why don't you see how relieved they are to be out of there before you go getting all guilt fucked-up on us, ok?" 

"Yeah, yeah you're right..." Said Dean trying to convince himself

Jimmy grasped Dean's shoulder "You are the good guy, he was the bad guy and you saved the hostages. End of story. Alright? Come on, let's catch up to the others, they kept on going to the bunker" 

Dean and Jimmy start walking, following after Ketch and Benny and the group, Jimmy keeps checking behind them for anyone who might be following them, they cut off the trail to the right at one point and circle back around, Jimmy says that if anyone was following them it gives the other group a little more time to reach the base.  

"So you saw Castiel?" He asks finally 

"Yeah, with Naomi going into their hut, Cas stopped outside, he saw me..." 

"Did he say anything?" Dean shook his head "But you know which hut Naomi lives in now..." Said Jimmy thoughtfully

Dean nods "He saw me with blood on my face when they find out that two, well three of their people are dead... He's going to think it was me" 

"Well, it kind of was, some of it," Said Jimmy stopping in front Dean "I don't think he'd blame you, Dean, after what happened to Sam, and then almost happened to you... And what was happening with those angels... I think if he knows all that, he'd be grateful you got them out. A few less raping bastards in the world - is a good thing" 

"Yeah," Said Dean sounding more sure of himself "Yeah it is. Thank you" 

"Anytime," Says Jimmy with a half smile "So, you're good now, right?" 

"I'm good" Nods Dean. 

***

Castiel wakes to the sound of shouting, his head feels slightly cloudy and he realizes he is naked under a blanket... He slowly sits up to find Naomi sat at the end of the bed, a sheet wrapped around her, she's staring at him... there is something cold and stern about it and it makes Castiel's heart clench... Something had happened.  

"If I discover that any of your people had a hand in their escape... I will have them executed" Says Naomi coldly.


	19. What is Right... What is Easy...

"I want them found, I want them brought back and I want anyone with them, eliminated. Take five alphas and ten betas, find them..." Naomi paced the length of her hut as she gave her orders, the alpha guard nodding and backing out again when she turned to look at him. 

Castiel watched her from where he was still sitting on the bed "Why can't you just let them go?" He asks.  

She turns to him sharply "Did you know about this?" 

"No, I swear" Castiel held up his hands "I've been in here the past few days and I wouldn't do anything that could lead my people into trouble" 

Naomi calmed, slightly "I know you wouldn't" She shakes her head "I can not be seen to be losing control, that is why they must be brought back" 

"If you tell people to leave them be, they would listen" 

"They would, but they would wonder when the next thing will come along that I will change my mind on, just for my husband" 

"Don't do it for me then, do it because it's what's right, they are people, they do not belong to you and you know they were suffering" 

"Trust you, that you find your voice now" Naomi shook her head "It's not just that they are missing, there are three dead alphas. It wasn't just a rescue, it was an attack... I won't stand by and let my people be killed and not fight back" 

Castiel lowers his head,  _so that's where the blood on Dean's face was from_ , he thinks to himself. He killed the guards to save the angels. Considering this Castiel found he didn't even blame him, those angels hadn't given themselves over in the way he had and Dean would know that by now. So really, Dean was doing what he thought was right... Saving those women and killing their abusers. Castiel wondered when the line between right and easy had become so blurred, was he doing what was easy? Or what was right? Would it be worth the cost to do the right thing... If his people were safe now, because of him... didn't that make it worth it? It was all too confusing. 

He wonders what Dean would have done if he'd run to him when he'd seen him... Would he have forgiven him or rejected him? Only now does he admit to himself that that fear of reject was part of the reason he hadn't gone to him. This way he doesn't know, he can imagine that a small part of Dean still cares for him... It's the only thing he has left to hold on to. He realizes with a jilt to stomach that if Dean had indeed helped them escape... that he who they were hunting now... If they caught up to him, he'd be killed and he can't think of a single way to warn him, or stop Naomi... 

He has nothing left to bargain with... The order had already been given... 

"I could go with them" He blurts out

"You?" 

"I could search for them with your men... I am sure if I could promise them equal treatment to my people they would come back willingly" He really wasn't, but at least he might be able to help Dean getaway or as King order that he not be killed and then try to talk Naomi down when they returned

"No" Naomi walked over to him "You are a King, you do not run errands. Besides, you would be filling their heads full of false truths... They are claimed, they remain claimed" 

Castiel closes his eyes... There is nothing he can do.

***

Meg and the others that are leaving the base and heading to the bunker are about two-thirds of the way there... When they hear voices ahead. 

Meg listens and smiles with relief when she recognizes one of the voices.

_"Well, it kind of was, some of it. I don't think he'd blame you, Dean, after what happened to Sam, and then almost happened to you... And what was happening with those angels... I think if he knows all that, he'd be grateful you got them out. A few less raping bastards in the world - is a good thing"_

_"Yeah, Yeah it is. Thank you"_ Says the voice she knows to be Dean's. 

_"Anytime... So, you're good now, right?"_

_"I'm good"_

"You two should really keep your voices down," Says Meg as she pushes a tree branch out of her way and sees them, her smile drops though and she is suddenly shouting "LOOK OUT" 

Dean and Jimmy whirl around on the spot to see the group of Free Folk men charging at them, spears and swords all held up in attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the world go round =D


	20. Fearsome Warriors

Dean pulls his ax from his belt, as Jimmy pulls an arrow from his quiver and then a rush of air forces past them, as a swarm of 'Demons' from Level Six rush to meet the oncoming Free Folk with Meg jumping quickly out of their way. 

That was the moment the Free Folk realized they had fucked up, their eyes widened, the looks of fear on their faces... As the two men, they thought they were going to kill turned to face them, and behind them... through the darkness, they spied a hundred plus men and women, all armed with knives and bows and arrows and other weapons charging at them. It wasn't so much a battle as it was a slaughter. The bloodied bodies of the Free Folk littering the ground within a matter of minutes... They never stood a chance. 

Dean fighting one of the bigger men, with Jimmy by his side, the man they had seen with Charlie in the woods... Jimmy pulled off a close-range shot, shooting an arrow into his chest and as he tumbled to his knees, Dean swung his ax powerfully through the air, cutting clean through the man's neck... His head hits the ground and bounces away into the darkness, leaving a splattered trail of blood behind in the grass. 

"I told you so, doesn't really begin to cover it," Said, Meg, as the fighting ended as abruptly as it had begun 

Jimmy and Dean turn to look at her and the others with her, still panting slightly from the adrenaline "Fuck, that was lucky. Thanks" Says Dean 

Jimmy walks forward and greets a few of the 'Demons' that he knows from Level Six "Ahhh... Ash my fucking hero" He says grabbing one of the Demons and pulling him into some weird head-lock hug combination before letting him go and grabbing another "Kevin, you handsome bastard, good to see you. Jack, you're looking especially brooding tonight" 

"Should we, maybe... tidy this mess up?" Said Meg looking with distaste at the bodies on the ground.

"Nah, fuck them. They already know we're out here now, we don't need to worry about hiding bodies anymore" Says Dean looking at the headless body of the man he and Jimmy had killed together... Jimmy was right, they were the bad guys and the world was better off without them. He wouldn't waste time feeling bad about it. 

"Ok... Well, lead on" Said Meg looking at Dean "Crowley put you and Ketch in charge"

Dean looks around the group of Demons... they were all watching him, expectantly. He swallows down his reservations at being put in charge of an army and clears his throat "Ok, firstly, thank you all for showing up when you did. You saved our asses"

Jimmy laughs "And I have a really great ass, so you've done humanity a service" There are a few laughs from the demons and Dean shakes his head.

"Alright, let's catch up to the others in case the Free Folk sent out more than one group, stay tight and alert, let's move" 

***

Castiel is stood outside his and Naomi's hut, dressed in pants and with a robe over his shoulders. 

"You didn't know anything about this, did you?" He asks Garth

"No Sir. I didn't" Says Garth and Castiel believes him

"I need to speak to my people, to Balthazar" 

"Yes, Sir. Shall I fetch him?" 

"Yes please Garth, thank you" 

Garth walks away and Castiel is left alone, or as alone as one can be when there is a constant guard on the royal hut. He takes a deep breath, his head is still slightly fuzzy. He isn't stupid, he knows Naomi drugged him, he knows what happened afterward, but he can't find it in him to be angry about it... It was preferable than to be made to participate. He wonders for a moment what was what was in the tea.

"Castiel" 

"You will address the King with respect," Says Garth to Balthazar but Castiel shakes his head

"It's alright Garth, he is my friend" Garth nods, lowering his head respectfully and backs away so that Castiel and Balthazar can talk. 

Balthazar looks for a moment as though he wants to say something, but seems to change his mind and remains quiet. 

"Balthazar, the claimed angels escaped," Says Castiel, watching him closely for a reaction, as he suspected, there is none... he lowers his voice so that only Balthazar can hear him "And I know that Dean was involved to some degree. The Queen seems to think that whoever helped them may have had help from the inside" Belthazar's face remains neutral "If you, or any other member from base camp, were involved... and are discovered to have been involved - she will have you executed. So my advise, would be to tread very carefully... and if you or anyone happen to see Dean..." His voice lowers further to a barely audible whisper "You may be inclined to advise him to lay low for a while, as Naomi has sent out a hunting party to find and kill anyone who helped the angels break out" 

Balthazar turns to meet Castiel's eyes an unspoken understanding passing between them... Castiel couldn't be seen to be acting out, he couldn't show he was happy the angels were free, but he could discreetly warn his friend of Naomi's plans for anyone she considered a traitor. 

Changing the subject and raising his voice to the normal volume he says "Did you try the roast?" 

"Yes, Sir" Replies Balthazar "It was delicious"

"Are _our_ people getting enough to eat?" Asks Castiel eyes traveling over the camp as he speaks "Are they well?"

"Yes, Sir," Says Balthazar before lowering his own voice and continuing "If, one of our people were to see Dean... other than to tell him to lie low, would you have a personal message you'd wish to be passed on to him?" 

Castiel turns to Balthazar considering his question, what would he say to Dean?  "Just..." _'That I miss him and I'm sorry'_ He sighs "Tell him to be careful and that I can't protect him. Not now" 

"Yes, Sir," Says Balthazar looking slightly disappointed before schooling his features 

***

It's pitch black. At least a few hours since the hunting group left to search for the angels. Castiel was equally relieved and nerve-wrecked that they hadn't returned yet... He didn't like being helpless, he hated the waiting, but he dreaded them turning back up with Charlie and the others... And Dean... Would he be killed out in the woods... Body left to the wolves... or would he be brought back, beaten and bloodied... Would Naomi make everyone watch as she had him executed? Would she try to make Castiel do it? His stomach turned as he thought about all the horrible things he knew she was capable of... He was married to the Devil... 

 _'Speaking of'_  He thinks as Naomi enters their hut and throws her coat on the table, huffing. She begins to pace slowly across the room. 

"I sent out an omega scout, I believe you met Mick, our omega trainer," She said not yet looking at Castiel, but her voice was brittle and sent a prickling fear up his neck.

"I met him before the final test" Castiel nodded

"Well, he got back a few moments ago... All the men I sent out to fetch back Charlie and her friends... have been slaughtered" 

Castiel stared at her, how did she seem this calm? It was unnerving. 

Naomi stops in her tracks, turning to look at Castiel, she walks over to him, he flinches slightly as she climbs into his lap straddling him... she brings a hand up to his face gripping his chin between a finger and thumb, she forces his head to the side and drops her mouth close to his ear "Before we go to war and kill every single person from your base... You are going to fuck me, properly... Prove to me which side of this you are on... Or I am going to kill your friends one by one, starting with Jo... while you watch"

Castiel turned to look her in her eyes, they were cold and serious. He nods.   

Not for the first time, Castiel wondered what would happen... if he just murdered Naomi in her sleep... But Raphael's face flashed through his mind and he remembered the feeling of beating him, killing him... He'd enjoyed it, he'd enjoyed winning. It had scared him to his core, he remembers how cruel Raphael had looked as he had stabbed the bear cub... How sick the gleam in his eyes had made him appear. Castiel didn't want to be like that, he ~~couldn't~~... wouldn't kill Naomi, no matter how much she may deserve it. 


	21. Once Bitten

Dean was looking at him as though he was the sun, blinding and beautiful. His eyes shined that glorious shade of green as he stepped closer, reaching out a hand to his cheek... 

"Jimbo?" 

Jimmy sat up. Heart thundering in his chest as the feeling of being caught crept over his skin. He looked up and saw Benny looking at him "Hmm?" 

"It's your watch dude," Said Benny eyeing him "You ok?" 

"Fine..." Jimmy shrugged the grey blanket off him and got up. The group had made it back to the bunker without further incident and Meg had helped organize security details, choosing groups to take look out shifts outside "Any news?" 

"Nothing you don't already know" Said Benny "Shift up, I wanna shut my eyes for a while" 

Jimmy nodded and then smirked and made like he was going to tuck Benny in "Goodnight my darling" He joked

"Fuck off" Laughed Benny pulling the blanket over his head and rolling over.

"Such a grumpy bunny" Jimmy smacked Benny on the ass before leaving. 

Charlie and Gilda and the other angels were in beds in a separate room from the rest of the group, Meg moving between them and patching up anything she could. Taking blood samples to test for infections as soon as was set up and giving them plenty of food and water and handing each of them a pill that would help them sleep. 

Dean was stood at the door, looking in. Charlie looked over at him, giving a weak smile and mouthing 'Thank you' before laying her head down... Finally safe, finally able to sleep.  

"Told you," Said Jimmy stopping behind him "You're a hero to them" 

Dean turned "I wonder if Cas sees it that way"

Jimmy bit his lip, "I can't tell you how Castiel sees things, or what he thinks, or what he feels, but..." His eyes dart from Dean's eyes to his lips and back "He'd be a fool if he saw anything less" Jimmy looked away quickly shaking himself and then turned back to Dean with an all to eager smile on his face "Well," He said clapping Dean on the back in a forced manner "I'm up for watch duty, catch you later" 

Dean blinked after him... What had just happened and why was his heart racing in his chest... 

He saw the door open at the end of the corridor and Jimmy disappear through it. He turned to walk the other way, stopped, looked back, shook his head... stood frozen for a moment thinking... Then he turned in the direction Jimmy had gone and followed after him... 

***

Much to Castiel's relief, Naomi hadn't meant straight away when she had demanded he fuck her... But now his stomach was in knots worrying about it. He hadn't slept well and the news he overheard in the morning did nothing to ease his mind. 

Naomi was talking to one of her alpha guards outside her hut and peering around the side of the door Castiel could see, she looked furious... 

"And he is not the only one Capo" The guard was saying

"Who?"

"Two of the people from King Castiel's original home. A man and a woman, Balthazar and Bela" 

Naomi frowns "Why would Mick, have taken them..." She looks at the guard "Do you know when they went missing?" 

"No, my Queen, just sometime during the night" 

Naomi nods "Ready the alphas for a fight, bring the pregnant omegas into the center of camp, Beta's as guards... other omegas getting weapons and food supplies ready, where is the Kings sister, Jo?" 

"With the others from the base camp Capo" 

"Find her and put an alpha guard on her" 

The guard bows and starts to back away. Castiel moves quietly and quickly back to the bed as Naomi enters their hut. 

"Some of our people seem to have gone missing, it is possible of course, that their absence is perfectly innocent, but given that it is two of your friends... and Mick who witnessed the alpha slaughter... it seems unlikely. Don't you think?"

Castiel was about to respond when he was taken by surprise as Naomi grabbed him roughly by the arm, surprising him further with her strength, she pulled him close to her and with one hand still gripping his arm and the other pushing his head to the side, she clamped her mouth over his neck and bit down, hard. Making Castiel cry out. 

Naomi's teeth dragged roughly along his neck splitting his flesh open, as in his shock at being bitten Castiel had tried to pull away. 

When Naomi finally released him and he looked at her - speechlessly, a hand flying up to his neck to the open and bloody wound there, her mouth was red... and so were her eyes. 

"Don't be so weak, it is just a mating bite. You may not have fucked me properly yet, but you will and until then people need to know who you belong to" Her tongue glides over her lips to taste the blood there. 


	22. Choices

Dean follows Jimmy all the way out of the bunker, finally catching up to him when he comes to a halt at his post...

"Jimmy" Dean's hand touches Jimmy's shoulder as he catches him up and Jimmy turns to look him in the eyes and somehow Dean completely forgets what he was going to say and is staring into those blue eyes for what feels like hours, his chest rising and falling softly as he takes long slow breaths in through his mouth, which is parted open ever so slightly... 

If he was asked, he wouldn't be able to say for sure who moved first but somehow fists suddenly become curled in the front of jackets, then Dean's back is pressed against a tree as Jimmy walks him backward, their breaths mingling under their noses and their foreheads resting against one and others as they both seem to be fighting the same internal battle... wanting to kiss, but also knowing that somehow... it wasn't quite right. So close, but still separate. 

Their eyes kept hiding from one and another, flitting between meeting and looking away... One of Jimmy's hands is now gripped into Dean's hair and he turns his hand slightly to turn Dean's head toward his own... 

Their eyes meet again and this time Jimmy holds Dean's gaze "I know... Alright, I know... Cas. But..."

"Yeah," Says Dean softly, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"But..." Repeats Jimmy his eyes glancing down to Dean's mouth again "Just once... with no expectations or assumptions..." He tilts his head to the side and leans forward, crushing his mouth against Dean's and Dean... lets him. It's hot and wet, needy and... over all too quickly as a branch breaking somewhere behind them forces them apart and they look up, lips wet and both slightly breathless... 

"Castiel?" Balthazar is staring at them in disbelief "But... how?" 

Dean scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, as Jimmy steps back creating a distance between them that Dean resents "Er... no. This is Jimmy, Castiel's twin" 

Jimmy steps forward to offer Balthazar his hand, but spots Mick behind him and reaches for the knife in his belt with wide eyes... 

"Don't!" Says Bela appearing beside Mick

"No! No, no..." Balthazar holds up his hands "This is Mick, an omega... a friend. He is here to help"  

Dean eyes Mick with mistrust "Why would you want to help us?" 

Mick takes a deep breath "Well, I was about to be claimed... I'm sure you know by now what that is... I was days from being claimed by this big, dumb brute of an alpha... Until _someone_ chopped his head off... Some omegas in camp are lucky, they have good alphas that they love... But most, most are forced into mating with people they don't like, much less love and being saved from such a fate... I am grateful. Castiel is good... But he is stuck, with alphas ruling by force and sheer strength, he can't make the changes he hopes for... But you... Your army, can! You don't have a 'Free Folk' problem... You have an Alpha problem... I know all the omegas and betas would fight with you, and the alphas that are happy and not dangerous... wouldn't challenge you. We just want peace. It's Naomi and _her_ alphas that are bloodthirsty... Not all of us" 

Dean and Jimmy exchange glances. 

"And..." Prompts Balthazar nudging Micks elbow

"And... I can help you win" 

"We should take him to Ketch" Said Dean looking at Jimmy, who nodded

"You armed?" He says looking at Mick. 

Mick kneels on the grass and proceeds to pull out over two dozen small knives and daggers from his boots, belt, clothing, and bag. 

Dean and Jimmy blink at him before Jimmy laughs and says "A simple yes... would have sufficed. Come on" 

Dean and Jimmy lead Balthazar, Bela, and Mick into the Bunker, stopping to get another guard to cover Jimmy's watch and then going in search of Ketch. As they walk, Dean fills Balthazar and the others in on the Castiel double before them... 

"You know..." Said Mick thoughtfully "This gives me an idea... A way to possibly cut the head off the proverbial snake" 

Ketch and Benny, liked Mick's plan. So a small group of demons was told to gear up and Dean, Jimmy, Ketch, Benny, and Mick would be going with them. Balthazar and Bela would be staying in the bunker. It wasn't safe for them to return, but Mick could say they had taken him hostage and he'd escaped... Or at least that was the plan if he was questioned. 

Dean was pulling on fresh socks and putting his boots on when he felt eyes on him from across the room. He looked up. 

Balthazar was looking at him with curiosity and Dean knows why... He stands up, nods his head to Balthazar in a 'Follow me' way and waits for Balthazar to get up and walk toward him before he opens the door and walks through it. Sat on the bed that Dean thinks of as his... He turns to Balthazar... 

"I think, I need to explain what you saw before," Says Dean. Balthazar just looks at him, remaining silent. So Dean goes on... "If I can... I know that me and Castiel were... Well, almost were... But then, everything happened and Naomi happened and... I didn't know if... we'd ever be..." Dean shrugs, gaining momentum now "I didn't even know if I would ever want to be, again... Cas, he left me. He left me when I needed him and I ... I hate him for that" 

"But you love him too," Said Balthazar calmly "You always did" 

Dean shrugs, unwilling to answer "But with Jimmy... It's different and trust me I know how it looks, it looks like I'm replacing Cas with Jimmy, but that is not what is happening, yes they look the same, but they are totally different people. And Jimmy has never, ever let me down or left when I needed him and he makes me laugh and... When I am near him, I don't feel so alone, things seem to hurt a little bit less..."

"Dean," Says Balthazar bringing Dean to an abrupt halt in his speech "You do realize it is possible to like, even... love more than one person, at any one time. And as far as what I saw... If you're worried, even in some small way about me thinking you're 'cheating' on my friend... I believe you said it yourself, Castiel left you. He made a choice to sacrifice his own happiness to keep people safe, but he sacrificed your happiness too. It's... There is no right answer here, Castiel made his choice and you made yours... And I honestly understand both of your reasonings, for both of your choices, but... if Mick's plan works... And there is peace. You know you're going to have to choose, right?" 

"Yeah. I know" Says Dean quietly 

"Alright, let's move out" Comes Ketch's voice over the noise of the demons 


	23. Misdirection

When the group makes it near the Free Folk camp, most of the demons hang back, letting Mick, Dean, Jimmy, Benny, and Ketch go on to the camp. 

"So you know what you're doing right?" Said Benny to Jimmy as he shrugged on the cloak Mick had been wearing and wrapped it around himself. He nodded.

"If a skinny omega comes up and talks to you, it will probably be Garth, he was Castiel's handler during the vow to the capo, he's his friend," Says Mick to Jimmy "I'll try and stay close by to help if I can, but... They will likely have noticed I was missing, so... I may be in trouble" 

"I'll look out for you," Says Benny he looks at the others "You got this? Right?"

"It shall be my greatest role to date," Said Jimmy smiling confidently "We just have to wait until we are sure they're both in their hut" With Jimmy standing outside the hut, playing 'King', Dean knew he and Ketch wouldn't be disturbed... and more importantly, Castiel wouldn't be accused of killing the Queen... Because, how could he have, when he was stood outside, being seen by people who passed by...

***

When Dean finally makes it into the hut, his eyes fall instantly on Castiel and widen... 

There he was. After what somehow seemed like years apart and yet, in reality, was only days... How different they both looked. How much they had both changed. How much they had both endured... To finally come face to face... Were they even on the same side anymore? 

Castiel is sat on a wooden stool, clutching a bloodied rag to his neck, he looks up at Dean, face pale, eyes glistening, clothing ragged... Disbelief in his voice as he breaths out a hushed "Dean...?" 

"What the hell happened to you?" Says Dean, he stands frozen... torn between rushing to Castiel's aid and punching him in the face "Did _she_ do this to you?" 

Castiel lowered his gaze to the floor for a moment "Why are you here? It isn't safe. You'll be killed" He says pulling the rag away from his neck to reveal a nasty looking bite mark, he squeezes the cloth out in a bowl of water in front of him before ringing it out and holding it back over the wound, with a hiss.  

"She did that, didn't she...? Jesus Cas... She fucking bit you? Can't you see yet, this is not the better option?" Dean shook his head "Why do you stay?" 

"Because she'll kill them all if I leave..." Castiel stood up slowly, turning to face Dean "You're not safe here Dean, you should go"

"I'm not going anywhere... Not until Naomi is dead" 

Castiel looks up "You can't... You're not serious" 

"Try me," Says Dean evenly

"Dean, you can't..." 

"You must have had countless opportunities to kill her... and you didn't..." Dean shakes his head, eyes leaving Castiel's face and taking in the rest of the hut for the first time before looking back at him and saying "Why the fuck didn't you kill her Cas?"

"I thought about it," Says Castiel very quietly "Almost every night..."

"So why didn't you do it?" Raged Dean through gritted teeth "Look what she's done to you, to us... to everything" 

"I couldn't, okay? Because... Because... I don't like it"

Dean frowns at him "Like what?"

"Killing people" Castiel looks up again, meeting Dean's eyes, that's when Dean notices that there is something missing. A light behind them, that Dean used to see whenever he spoke to Castiel... Was just... gone. 

"You've killed people before," Said Dean fighting internally how badly he wanted to rush forward and grab Castiel, drag him out of this place and take him far, far away, where he'd be safe. He wanted to hug him. Hold him... Hit him. Rage at him for leaving when he needed him most. For siding with a monster... No matter his reasons. He loves him, but he fucking hates him too... 

"Yes. I killed Raphael... because it was him, or me and everyone from our group, possibly even the base... His own people, his own people Dean, were coming up to me and telling me I had to win - that's how disliked he was. How cruel he was. The way he killed the bear cub - it was like he enjoyed it, stabbing some helpless creature repeatedly through the bars of its cage - it was sick. And yet, and... yet... I still see his face every night before I fall asleep, still feel the warm weight of his blood on my hands. I killed him. I ended his life - and many tell me that's a good thing - but it still haunts me. So yes, I thought about killing Naomi, killing her in her sleep, as humanely as I could, but... I just couldn't do it. I just, wouldn't."

"Then let me," Said Dean not taking his eyes from Castiel's

"No" Said Castiel firmly

"Cas" Said Dean stepping forward, he narrows his eyes dangerously "You need to get out of my way"

Castiel swallows but doesn't move. 

"Get out of my way - I don't want to hurt you" Snarls Dean 

"I won't let you kill her Dean - You will start a war"

"We're already at war, Cas. You have to know that by now... It's not just me anymore. They killed my brother, yeah. But they also kidnapped Charlie and the others - They started this, we're just finishing it. Now MOVE" Dean raises his ax 

Castiel takes a small step to the side, blocking the way to his and Naomi's bedroom "It's not too late Dean, you can just stop..." 

"Stop? How do you think this is going to end? They will 'claim' all the women, probably some of the men too, they will rape them. One of the dirty fuckers tried to rape me, the asshole they found in the woods... He nearly had me Cas... Your friends don't want to be here, it's not safe. This is what you've allowed... How the fuck do you sleep at night?" 

Castiel looked down "I didn't want this, I'm still trying to get her to change that. Change takes time... I just wanted to keep everyone alive. I'm sorry for what happened to you, Dean... I never wanted..." 

Dean's ax lowered a fraction "I know that. But it was already too late. They attacked us, if they had wanted peace - they could have come and introduced themselves - there was no need, no reason - for what they did. And change doesn't have to take longer than the swing of an ax... You're protecting a monster" 

"I don't care about her - I care about you, everyone else - But if you do this, there will be repercussions" 

Dean set his emotionless eyes dead straight at Castiel "That a threat?" 

"You want to see more of your friends die, Dean? Because that is what will happen" 

A noise made Castiel, look back over his shoulder, something had dropped to the floor with a clatter in the bedroom beyond the door. Then Naomi and Ketch suddenly appeared in the doorway behind him, Naomi holding a sharp blade against Ketch's throat which was sending beads of blood rolling down his skin.  

Dean hadn't been there to kill her, he'd been there to distract him... 

Castiel had roughly three seconds to decide... And he only needed one. "Wait," He said to Naomi holding his hand out, she eyed him with suspicion "Wait," He said again, giving Dean the tiniest nod, before turning his back on him slightly but still keeping him in view "Let me"

"You?" Said Naomi looking at him

Castiel nodded "You want me to prove to you which side of this I am on? Let me kill the enemy"  

A small smile pulled at Naomi's lips "You surprise me. Here" She kicked Ketch to his knees and moved out of the way so that Castiel could stand behind him. As the knife passed from Naomi's hand to Castiel's, Ketch's eyes closed... And Dean's heart seemed to catch in his throat. 

Castiel looked down at the knife he gripped tightly in his hand, in one fast movement, he drew it back and slashed powerfully, skin splitting, blood spraying out... A choked out gargle and a look of shock... Naomi slumped forward and with a thud... Castiel had brought down the Queen. 

He swallowed. Eyes flicking up to Dean's for a moment, seeing the relief. He held out a bloody hand to Ketch... "You killed her. If anyone finds out that I..."

"I killed her," Said Ketch nodding, he didn't understand what the hell was happening, but he knew that Castiel had just saved his life "Thank you..."

"You need to go" Said Castiel trying to work out what it meant for Naomi to be dead "Go" 


	24. A Time To Trust

It had all happened so fast, Dean appearing and talking to him, then Naomi and that other man appearing. Castiel had seen in Dean's eyes that he knew the man, they were obviously there together... Friends. He hadn't been able to help Sam... He hadn't been there for Dean afterward... But he could be there for him now... 

"Wait" He could tell Naomi wasn't sure "Wait," He said again, giving Dean the tiniest nod, he hoped Dean stayed still, he hoped Dean trusted him "Let me"

"You?" Said Naomi, the disbelief in her voice unnerved him, what if she just did it... Dean would have to watch his friend die in front of him and then... Naomi would likely turn her blade against Dean... He couldn't let that happen.

He said the only thing he thought might convince her "You want me to prove to you which side of this I am on? Let me kill the enemy"  

To his relief, he saw her smirk "You surprise me. Here" She kicked the man she held to his knees and moved a few steps to the side so that Castiel could stand behind him. As he moved, he noticed Dean shift forward slightly, ' _Just stay still, please trust me... please'_ He thought to himself. He saw the man on the ground close his eyes...  

Castiel looked down at the knife he gripped tightly in his hand, Raphael suddenly flashed before his eyes, he remembers thinking he was going to die, he remembers Dean's blade saving him, he remembers pushing it deep into Raphael's chest... He had to fight then, he has to fight now. He glances at Naomi, a smug little smirk on her face, he hates her, he hates what she stands for, he hates what she has done to him... What she has forced him to become... if anyone deserved to die... It was surely her. As it clicked in his mind that she was the cause of everything bad that had happened since they had left the base, it somehow became easy and he wielded the blade in his hand, bringing its steely sharp edge up to cross her skin, a line of red appearing across her neck, before it pooled over and she fell, the look of surprise on her face. 

 _'Not so weak after all'_ Castiel thought to himself as he watched her crumple to the floor. Castiel had brought down the Queen. His moment of relief that his nightmare marriage was over was short-lived, as panic set in fast.  What would happen now? Would he remain King? Would someone else challenge him for the throne? Would the alphas work out that he had killed Naomi and kill him? What would happen to his people? 

He held out a hand to the man on the ground, finger shaking as he pointed at him... "You killed her. If anyone finds out that I..."

"I killed her," Said the man, nodding "Thank you..."

"You need to go" Said Castiel eyes wide and heart hammering "Go" 

Dean and Ketch look at each other, turning to leave...

"Dean..." Castiel can hardly meet his eye as he speaks "Be careful" Dean, for his part seems to have been rendered speechless. He looks from the body on the ground to up Castiel's face, the amount of shock on his features causing Castiel's chest to tighten painfully, did he really believe that Castiel would have killed his friend? 

Ketch gets up from the ground and grabs Dean's arm, pulling him toward the door, with one glance back at Castiel and a slight nod, they're gone and Castiel is left alone, with the dead Queen at his feet... 

He sits on the end of his bed. Wiping his hands on his pants... shock and panic coursing through him, his hands still shaking when he holds them up. 

*** 

Ketch drags Dean out of the hut and shakes him "Wake up, Winchester. We have a plan, remember?" Dean's eyes seem to focus and he nods. 

"Everything alright? You ok?" Asks Jimmy who is walking quickly toward them, looking concerned at the blood on Ketch's neck.

"Yes," Said Ketch, "We need to move... Now" He pulls Dean along until he is sure that Dean will follow and they move quickly and quietly through the village, Jimmy ready to assume 'King' role if needed to get them out... 

They see Benny on the way and nod to him, Benny moves from his hiding spot, where he'd been keeping an eye on Mick. He nods to Mick before he leaves and joins the others just as they reach the tree line. They turn back to see Mick walking slowly toward the royal hut, with another, skinny omega. 

"Come on, we need to get back to the others," Said Benny, turning and setting off.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked Ketch pointing to his neck and the dried blood there 

"Fine, she was stronger than she looked" Ketch glanced at Dean before adding "She was just... vicious"  

***

As Garth and Mick enter the royal hut Castiel looks up. Heart clenching for a moment at the idea he would be discovered by alphas... 

"Alright," Mick is talking at him, his words are rushed as he bends down over Naomi's body and puts a blade in her hand, he positions her so that it looks like she had been killed while fighting "You and Naomi were in here talking. Two men came in and attacked you, you recognized them as base people, you're guessing that's why they didn't kill you because you used to be one of them...They knocked you out and when you woke up... Naomi was dead" 

Garth is pulling Castiel up from the bed and looking at the blood stains on his hands "You checked to see if you could help her, you were too late" 

"Wha-What are you..." 

"Sir, you need to order the alphas to go after the assassins, just the alphas... And you need to do it now" 

"No. No, I can't do that..." Castiel shakes his head "They'll kill Dean... I can't" 

Mick forces Castiel's face to look up "Trust me. You need to do this, Dean... He should be fine" 

"What do you mean?" Asked Castiel frowning 

"Order the alphas to go after them... Now" 

Garth is passing Castiel the wolf head sword "You want to give an order as a King, you have to look like a King" 

Castiel has no clue what is happening, but Garth and Mick had been kind to him, he hoped to trust them was the right thing... 

He walked out of the royal hut... Feeling like he was watching himself rather than moving his own body... He turned to Mick "You're sure?" 

"Do it, your majesty" Encouraged Mick

Castiel sent a silent prayer up to the sky before he threw his back and bellowed across the camp "ALL ALPHAS... YOUR QUEEN HAS BEEN MURDERED, GO AFTER THE TWO ASSASSINS, GO NOW!!!!" 

 


	25. Challenged

Castiel can hear the thundering footsteps of alphas running, the clattering and clanking of weapons being picked up, the angry growling noises, the barked orders, the air itself seemed to be thick with anger. What had he done? They would kill Dean, why had he listen to Mick, he turned to the Omega and grabbed two fist fulls of his cloth top.

"If there is a plan going on here, I need to know what it is. Because I just ordered those bloodthirsty fucks to hunt the man that I..." He stops and glares at Mick "If anything happens to Dean..."

Mick had looked startled at first but soften at Castiel's bumbling with his words. Mick responds quietly "My King, there is a plan. Dean knows what is happening here, in fact... He is counting on it"

Only slightly reassured Castiel let go of Mick and looked to Garth to confirm what he'd said, Garth, nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing, you've done your part. You gave the order" But Castiel couldn't just do nothing, not with everything going on around him, the turned to face Mick...

"You have to tell me... AHHHhh... Ommmpppph" Castiel was cut off when a large hand landed on his shoulder, and claw-like nails dug into his skin painfully. He was pulled him back, sending him tumbling to the ground. A snarl and a pair of red eyes above him were all the warning he got, and then a sword was swinging through the air down toward his face...

***

Dean and Jimmy drop into the grass side by side, the other demons from level six are scattered around, hidden, some in trees with bows and arrows, some in the long grass or hidden behind trees, waiting. Waiting for the alphas charge.

Dean feels Jimmy watching him and turns his head to look at him.

"We ok?" Jimmy whispers "I mean we haven't really had a chance to talk since we..."

"Since we kissed, yeah I know" Said Dean glancing forwards to hide the blush threatening to take over his face, before turning back to Jimmy "We're ok"

"I know that everything is fucked seven different ways, Dean. I just... Don't think you owe me anything alright? I don't wanna be another thing you have to deal with..." Jimmy looked down at the ground, his face looked almost... sad and Dean couldn't bear that expression on the usually cheerful Jimmy's face

"You're not, it's not... It's not like that" Dean hurried to say. It had been the hottest kiss of his life, but... there was a nagging guilt tied to it in his mind, somehow he felt as though he'd cheated on Castiel.

"You know what I mean" Jimmy looks forward again before turning back "You're my friend first. Alright?"

Dean smiles and grips the top of Jimmy's arm as he says "You're the best damn friend I ever had Jimmy, no matter what happens, that ain't gonna change"

Jimmy smiles at him and Dean feels something like relief. They both turn to look forward, a distant shouting altering them to the alphas closing in on their position. Dean pulls his ax up as Jimmy aims his bow into the distance... They wait... Jimmy watching Dean from the corner of his eye, unnoticed.

***

His heart is pounding in his chest and eyes are wide with terror. Castiel rolls over on the muddy ground on to his side, narrowly escaping the sharp edge of the blade aimed for his face... The sword is pulled back up swiftly and Castiel has to roll again to avoid it, he needs to get up... He needs a weapon. The third time the sword comes down, he knows it will hit him, instinct kicks in and he raises his robotic leg to meet the strike of steel, the sound of metal hitting metal vibrates through the air loudly, but he is uninjured, he is ok...

"Idjit!! He is the King!" Garth is shouting at the alpha but keeping out of reach, and Castiel can't blame him, he is small, skinny. The alpha attacking Castiel is large and mean looking. A quick glance tells him that Mick has pulled two swords from a close by weapons table and is running back to him. "You have no claim!" Shouts Garth throwing a rock at the alphas head, it distracts the alpha long enough for Mick to throw a sword toward Castiel... But it is just out of reach.

Castiel tries to get up, but a foot slams down hard into his chest and he is sent back to the ground forcefully. He faintly hears Mick shouting something, the pressure on his chest is dizzying, he can't breath in, he feels as though he is being crushed... Then he sees Mick swing his sword in an attack at the alpha and the weight from his chest is gone and he can breathe again, he takes a deep breath in and reaches for the sword Mick had thrown toward him. He grabs the hilt and with Garth's help gets back on his feet, to see Mick, fighting the alpha.

Mick is one of the tribes best with a sword, but he is an omega and the alpha is much stronger, Mick is already beginning to tire, deflecting heavy blow after blow of the alphas sword with his own. Castiel has to help him... He moves so that he is stood behind the alpha. Counting on dividing the attention of the alpha, Mick in front, Castiel at the back... He can only block one attack at a time and Castiel uses that to his advantage, him and Mick both attacking at the same time, his blade slicing across the back joint at the back of the alphas knee and sending him to the ground, howling in pain. He is bent over in front of Mick, clutching at the back of his legs to hold the sliced skin. Mick brings his own blade down, stabbing through the back of the alphas head, his blade disappearing into his hair and coming out through his face... Where what used to be his nose is now split into a bloody mess.

Panting slightly and heart still racing against his chest Castiel turns to Garth "What the bloody hell was that?" He demands "He was one of 'my' people"

"A challenge for the throne, with Naomi gone, your position can be challenged by a true tribe member," Said Garth looking around him in case any other alphas were thinking of attacking Castiel "If an alpha killed you, they would take the throne"

"Christ... A warning would have been nice" Says Castiel looking at Garth.

"Forgive me, there was a lot going on" Said Garth looking sheepish "Now, let's get you somewhere safe"

"No... I need to make sure Dean is alright..." Castiel looked from Garth to Mick "Please... I wasn't there for him when he needed me before if he needs me now and I'm not there... I couldn't..."

"Get the Kings horse ready," Said Mick to Garth, who nodded and turned on his way to saddle up a horse.

"Thank you," Said Castiel gratefully "And thank you, for saving my life... again"

"You're welcome, my Capo," Said Mick with a respectful nod.


	26. Voice Of The King

"I've never ridden a horse before," Castiel said apprehension evident in his voice as he approached the animal Garth had led to him. He slowly stretched an arm out to allow the beast to smell his hand "Hey... hey, it's alright" He says to the horse, patting along its strong neck. 

"I can ride with you, Capo," Said Mick watching him.

"I would be very grateful" He nodded, turning back to the horse who seemed to like him so far "What is his name?" 

Mick frowned... "Horse?"

"You haven't given him a name?" Castiel looked at the magnificent creature before him, his hand stroking its nose gently, trying to gain its trust. It huffed out a breath loudly into his hand and nodded its head up and down. It's beautiful short black coat, was spattered with mud... and Castiel suddenly had the urge to brush the dirt away from the creature to see it in all its glory. If only all messes would be so easy to clean... Somehow in all this fighting and horror, this creature remained calm, poised and as Castiel looked into its eyes, he felt the calmness there flow into himself.

"We don't name our beasts," Said Mick simply

"Well, I think he deserves a name," Said Castiel thinking, the names 'Sam' and 'Gabriel' cross his mind, but he doesn't think he could bear to be reminded of them every day, it would hurt too much... "Knight"

"Knight?" Says Mick, looking at Castiel as though he'd lost his mind.

"Knight, like of a King... And he is dark like the night" Castiel shrugs, slightly embarrassed and moves to the side of Knight to try and climb up, stumbling on his first attempt he turns back to Mick"Could you help me?"

Having never ridden before and having a false leg, Castiel struggled getting up onto Knight's saddle, but Mick helped him and then ran off to fetch another horse for himself, rejoining him on a brown horse and leading the way.

Castiel learns very quickly that there is a certain way to ride a horse, that doesn't make each stride crush his private areas. The only good thing about the bruising pain in his balls is that it keeps his mind occupied, it keeps him from worrying about Dean. 

He follows behind Mick as quickly as he dares go. Soon they slow down... Passing the first body. An alpha, with two arrows sticking out of his chest. Looking up from the body and forward to where the noise of battling men is coming from ahead, slowly walking Knight through the trees, passing more arrow filled bodies on the ground. Castiel casts a worried look to Mick, whose expression is unreadable... 

"This was the plan? An ambush? I ordered them into a trap" Says Castiel, he wasn't sure what he should be feeling, he'd led these people, 'his' people... into a trap... But then, most of these people had been savages... Ruthless, bloodthirsty, rapists... _'Most,'_ He thinks to himself  _'But not all of them'._

It was an odd cocktail of emotions; guilt and relief... and it left a sour taste in his mouth. He hadn't wanted this... He didn't want to be the cause for peoples deaths, he'd only ever wanted to help... 

*** 

The alphas were charging, there were arrows flying through the air, shouts of pain as men dropped to the ground, others pushing on, forwards... With a quick glance at each other, Dean and Jimmy moved, joining the fight. This was it. Now or never, win or die trying...  

Dean moved to face a younger looking alpha coming at him, he had an ugly scar over one eye, Dean raised his ax and swung it to meet the oncoming sword, sparks flying as the metal clashed... 

Jimmy was shooting arrows into the crowd carefully, picking out targets where more than one alpha was teamed against one of his own and evening the odds for his own man. 

Ketch could be seen through the red misted spray of blood, fighting hand-to-hand with an alpha. His weapon lying on the ground close to him, where it had fallen. 

Benny had a handgun with a silencer on it but when some of the alphas see him 'magically' kill one of them, four of them charge at him, he manages to shoot two, their bodies crumpling under the force of the bullets, before being tackled to the ground. Jimmy shoots a well-aimed arrow from nearby taking out the alpha that had made a grab for the gun and pulls a knife out of his belt running to help his friend, who is struggling to stop the alpha on top of him, there is a knife pointing down only an inch away from his face and his hands are shaking, his face is red and there is an angry vein in his forehead as he pushes up against the knife being pushed down at him... 

Jimmy swings his own blade at the alpha on top of Benny and he dodges, causing him to lose his balance, his blade to goes deep into Benny's arm. He shouts out in pain and brings up his uninjured arm to punch the alpha in the face. Together Benny and Jimmy put an end to the aggressive alphas life and he chokes on the blood in his throat, before his red painted face drops into the grass beneath him...

"Come over here," Says Jimmy dragging Benny out of the mess of bodies, both alphas and demons had fallen... He dropped Benny behind a tree, it was a slightly safer place to look at his arm, out of which the alphas blade was still protruding... 

***

Castiel kicks his heel gently into Knights side and rides into the crowd of fighting men... Eyes scanning around them for Dean as his horse turns and bucks up, he grips the rains, holding on. He sees men on the ground, bodies... Lifeless. Then he sees Dean... Fighting against a sword-wielding alpha, each blow of which Dean narrowly avoids and it makes Castiel's heart hurt to watch it... He needs them to stop. Everyone. This has to stop. The grass is thick and red with blood and his stomach turns as he looks down at it. What if that was Dean's blood? He can't lose Dean, he knows he'd shatter into a million pieces if he anything happened to him, while his anger at Castiel still burned brightly...

He knows that the only thing that has given him any kind of comfort over the past few days, was the dream of Dean forgiving him one day, of Dean, smiling, smiling at him... He'd be utterly lost without him. As the fighting goes on, something flickers to life in his mind, an idea... a wonderful and yet... terrible idea... It would stop the fighting, it would keep Dean safe. And... It would mean Dean would _have_ to speak to him, Castiel would have his chance to ask for forgiveness.

"ENOUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!! EVERYBODY STOP" Castiel's roar thundered out through the trees and over the grass, causing many people to freeze and turn to look at him... Those near him stop fighting and somehow the momentary truce spreads through the two sides. He shakes his head and begins to walk Knight between the men "This has to stop! We could very well be the last remaining people on the planet... are we really going to keep killing each other? For what? There is enough space, enough food... Surely we can all learn to live in peace..."

Castiel rides Knight right up to Dean and stops, carefully climbing down, looking around, all eyes still on him, an eerie silence chilling the air... He talks loud enough for everyone to hear "The Queen, the 'Alpha'" He cringes internally, but he has to sell this to the Free Folk for it to work "My 'mate'... Is gone. But I am the King and I will lead by the example set by our late Queen... Which was to stop a war... You get everyone on the same side"

Dean turns from glancing to where Jimmy was patching up Benny's arm back to Castiel and frowns...

Castiel brings his eyes up to meet Dean's, hoping his nerves don't show "So... I guess what I am asking you, as the leader of these people is... Would you marry me, to save them?"

Jimmy is bandaging up Benny's wound, but his eyes keep glancing up, his frown at Castiel getting deeper and deeper as he speaks until Castiel's last question to Dean directly, at which point Jimmy's mouth had dropped open in shock, looking from his brother to his friend, eyes darkening and jaw clenching. 


	27. The Logical Proposal

Castiel stands in front of Dean and his voice rings out clear as he says "So... I guess what I am asking you, as the leader of these people is... Would you marry me, to save them?" 

Jimmy feels like a bucket of cold water had been tipped over him, he grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut for a second. 

_'Oh no he did not just say that... He didn't. He couldn't have. After having that shit forced onto himself... he wouldn't do that to Dean... Fucking stupid prick.  And Dean will say yes... because of course, he will... Castiel has left him no choice, I'm going to punch that fucker so hard... right in the ...'_

"Easy there, Jimbo," Says Benny quietly pulling him back into the present and he realizes he is gripping Benny's arm tightly 

"Sorry," He says absently, before turning back to watch Dean and Castiel "Can you believe this shit?"

"No... What do you think Dean will say?" Said Benny glancing over his shoulder at Dean

"He'll say... yes," Sighed Jimmy sounding almost sad "Can't believe I am related to that stupid asshole" He adds looking at Castiel

"Hey man... you gonna be able to keep your cool?" 

Jimmy just turns back to Benny with a glare.

***

Dean stared at Castiel and Castiel stared right back. An uneasy minute passed, a tense silence on the breeze as everyone watched Dean who seemed to be too shocked to speak... 

"Dean?" Prompted Castiel "I'm going to need your answer"

Dean blinks at him, face contorting into annoyed disbelief. "Just when I think you are starting to... make sense again..." He utters quietly "You go and pull this shit" 

"This _shit_ ," Says Castiel "Is the only way I know how to end this fight. I didn't ask to be made the 'King'" (And God he feels stupid even saying it out loud) "I don't know what more you want from me, Dean. These are the cards I have been dealt and I have to play my best hand. What would you have me do? Let you and your band of merry men kill everyone? There are good people in the camp, families. Things need to change, yes, but to try to wipe them out would be wrong and you know it" Castiel takes a deep breath, glancing at Mick and thinking of Garth and he says firmly "And... I won't let you"

There was some unhappy murmuring amongst the Free Folk and Castiel had to tear his eyes off Dean to address the crowd...

He pointed back to Dean "This man came out of the base with me... and with his brother. We rose up from the underground together. Naomi had his brother killed and rather than wallow in grief, he built up an army to avenge his brother... Is that not the kind of strength you want on your side?" He looks around into the faces of his people "Is that not who you want as your leader? He organized the rescue of his people from those who would abuse them, most of those abusers" He looks around to the ground "Are dead now... Is that not someone you would want watching your back? To join together now... Could save countless lives... Don't you want to live to see tomorrow?"

He turned back to Dean "This is how we save lives, Dean" He lowered his voice and looked apologetically at Dean "You can't keep the war going, just to avoid dealing with your own grief"

Dean narrowed his eyes at him before he looked back at his own people. All eyes were on him, waiting for his decision... This was the same situation Castiel had been in... Maybe that was the point? His eyes find Ketch, Benny... and Jimmy... Jimmy looks back at him, stony-faced.

Sensing Dean's hesitation, Castiel threw caution to the wind and made to make Dean an offer he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse "I would forgo two stages of 'The vow to Capo' The first two tests are not necessary... If you accepted, you would only have to face the third test. The fight to the death... against my other intended suitor"

Dean's frown deepened angrily as he looked at Castiel... An alpha in the crowd shouted angrily "You can't do that! It's a sacred tradition" He growled, leering at Castiel. From his side, he heard Mick whisper. 

"He is challenging you, his scent is violent and angry" 

Castiel glares at the alpha and draws his sword, he walks over to the alpha and holds his sword against his neck "Is it not also tradition that anyone who speaks out against the Capo or displeases them, be marked?" 

The alpha clenches his jaw and nods. Castiel could see the mans defiance in his eyes even if he couldn't smell it like Mick could, he wanted to save as many people as he could, but he could see this man would never submit. He would go on undermining him and could even stir up rebels... Which would eventually lead to another war... Castiel knew he had to stamp that out. Narrowing his eyes at the alpha Castiel turns as though he is going to walk away, saying to the others watching "Traditions, can change..." And he swings his blade, turning on the spot to take the alphas head cleanly from his shoulders, a few people close by gasp in surprise "Anyone else, object?" Castiel's voice is loud and bold, but in truth, he is doing all he can not to throw up...

A few alphas had made to move forward but stopped, a few looked impressed... Dean looked shocked. 

"Traditions that serve no purpose, need to be pruned from our lives" He turned to Mick, who nodded. "Like the rape and abuse of omegas," Said Castiel eyes scanning the alphas for any sign of objection. "That has to end - now"

Two more alphas get cut down, Mick and Castiel taking them out before they can move properly. Castiel is blood-spattered and tired. Couldn't these people see that he was trying to save them? He'd seen in a moment that Dean's people were better organized and had more weapons.  He turned and walked back over to Dean to finish his offer... 

"Since this has all happened so fast, my other suitor would be who I replaced for Naomi... Which was Gordan" Lowering his voice so only Dean could hear he added "He is the man who killed Sam, you want to kill him, this is your chance"

Dean's chest rose and fell hard, as his eyes turned to scan through the Free Folk crowd searching for this 'Gordan'. But he didn't know who it was and nobody had moved... If he wanted to take on the man who killed his brother, Castiel was right... This was his only chance.

"I accept," He said bitterly.

Castiel's eyes closed in relief for a moment before he remembered where he was "He accepts. We are now in a state of truce"


	28. "Nice meeting you, bro"

Everything happened so quickly after Dean accepted. Castiel told everyone to follow him back to the camp, the injured would be treated, the hungry would be fed... the fight was over. Mick offered Dean his horse but Dean shook his head. Saying he would rather walk. Ketch came and helped Benny up and walked away with him, following the crowd. 

Jimmy looked up to see Dean walking over to him, he didn't know what to say... So he waited for Dean to speak as the crowd thinned around them, some alpha's giving Jimmy a puzzled look as they passed... Hadn't they just seen their King on a horse, leading people back to the camp? 

Dean looks at him sheepishly "Let's take a walk, we need to talk" 

 _'And there it is...'_ Jimmy thinks as he nods at Dean and walks along with him, away from the blood-stained earth. The defeat he'd heard in Dean's voice hurts him. He wants to laugh, to crack a joke and pretend as though his heart isn't being crushed under the hundreds of 'What ifs' and 'What could have been' thoughts swimming through his mind. But he doesn't. He sighs. 

"I get it," He says after they have long since left the scene of the fighting behind. He stops resting a hand on a tree, not looking at Dean.

"I knew you would" Said Dean quietly "I still can't believe he did that..." 

"You and me both," Says Jimmy bitterly, he sits himself against the tree and Dean drops down beside him. They sit together in silence for a moment, both knowing it could be the last time they get to be alone together. 

Dean breaks the silence after a while "Was Benny ok?"

"He'll have a nice scar" Smiled Jimmy 

Dean nodded, looking down and twiddling his fingers in his hands... He starts shaking his head and huffs out a humorless laugh "It's fucking typical when I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with Castiel... He left. Or I left... I don't even know anymore... But now" Dean turns to face Jimmy "Now... I..." Jimmy's eyes widen and if Dean doesn't finish his sentence he thinks he may explode... "Now I care about you..." Dean pauses again "You know, you were never my back up Castiel" 

And fuck... Jimmy thinks he could have loved him... And now he'll never get the chance to find out. He can't speak. He knows what he wants to say... He wants to leave, go to the bunker or the base and lock him and Dean behind a door and never come out... Fuck this fucked up situation, he wants out. He wants to find that little room at the bunker, where they'd shared a bed... He wants to lie in that bed again... with Dean. And just forget the rest of the world. He wants to taste Deans lips again... 

When he looks up again, he realizes Dean is still staring at him. Something in the way that Dean is looking at him makes his heart race, he swallows and smiles "You frozen there?" He says lightly

Dean shakes his head "I know you 'get it'... And even though I wanted Cas... I didn't want him like this, forced. I want you to know... I said yes, for the group as well as for me... I am pretty sure we would have won, eventually. But I didn't want to lose anyone else... And seeing Benny get hurt. I just wanted us to all make it... You know? I said yes for all of us... But this..." Dean placed a hand on Jimmy's leg... Experimentally. Jimmy glanced down at it and rested his own hand on top of it and squeezed gently... Dean smiled as he lent over closing the space between them "This is just for me" He says softly.

Jimmy smiles into the kiss... As they break apart and hands fumble at clothing... Jimmy whispers against Dean's skin "Just once... with no expectations or assumptions..." 

"Just once" Repeats Dean and he sighs, eyes closing at the feel of Jimmy's hand wrapping around his hard cock... 

***

Handjobs in the woods aside... It was a shit day. Jimmy knew several of the 'Demon's' who'd been casualties of the fighting... An orgasm, even one given to him by Dean, wasn't about to deflate the anger he felt at how things had turned out. If anything their impromptu fumble in the forest made things worse... He wanted Dean. He couldn't deny it. It was written all over his heart. Dean had kissed him with misty eyes before they had parted ways, Dean heading back to the campsite, Jimmy heading back to the battle site... He wanted to make sure that the Demons still had all the guns, that there weren't any left behind. 

When he did finally reach the camp, he saw Dean with Benny and Ketch, talking at a well. A few alphas nodded to him, respectfully - mistaking him for Castiel. He nodded back. All the way to the royal hut... No one stopped him, no one questioned it. He just walked straight through the camp, it was time he thought, for him to meet his brother... 

He walks into the royal hut, purpose and righteous anger in his strides. Castiel is at the opposite end of the room, it looks like he'd been pacing back and to. He looks up at the intrusion, a scolding comment dies in his throat as his eyes land on Jimmy's face...

 

***

Castiel stares open mouthed at the man before him, the man who looks exactly like... him. Jimmy walks to the center of the room, eyes looking around taking in his surroundings, but not looking at Castiel, yet. Castiel can feel the tension radiating from the man before him, there is a slight pink tinge to his face that looks nothing like a blush, but more like the man angry about something.

Jimmy takes a deep breath and huffs out a sigh, sounding like a teacher who'd reached the end of their rope with an unruly student. He closes his eyes and turns his head in the direction Castiel is stood so that their eyes meet as Jimmy's eyes open again.

Castiel blinks at him, feeling stupid "Who are..?" He croaks out

"My name is Jimmy," Says Jimmy, pausing for a moment to give Castiel a look, his lip pulls up in the corner and his eyes flick up and down over Castiel's body, the undeniable look of 'I don't like you'.

He continued "I am your twin. I lived in Level Six in the base, I don't know how much you know about that, maybe Dean told you, he _loved_ you, so I guess it wouldn't surprise me if he'd told you, but I don't know..." Castiel made to start talking but Jimmy cut him off before he could "And frankly I don't give a shit" His voice had turned hard. "When I found out I had a twin I was in Level Six and I was gutted because I never thought I would get the chance to meet you. Then we all got out, and you know what? For a while, I actually defended your choice's to Dean... Out of some, messed up brotherly loyalty, I defended you. I always tried to give you the benefit of the doubt... You did what you had to... to save lives, I understood that... it made sense. Even if it did break Dean's heart... I got it. But the way Dean talked about you, it was like you were so strong... incorruptible, well..." He laughs, shaking his head "I confess, I am disappointed. From what I saw today... Fuck. I couldn't believe it. You do realize, you just did to Dean, what you hated Naomi for doing to you"

"This is different," Said Castiel instantly "Dean and I were..."

Jimmy tilted his head, nodding. Before he says in a voice of agreement "Yes. You _were_ "

"What?" Says Castiel frowning. His shock at the sudden appearance of this man had clearly made him stupid.

"You and Dean _were_... 'almost'. Did it ever occur to you that maybe Dean had moved on? Maybe he has someone else? Maybe he would want to have a say in his own future? Maybe he can't stand you since you left him right after his brother had been murdered? You know that you have forced him into this, right? You have become the thing you hated. You have taken his choices away from him. You could have ended this war a number of ways... but you wanted Dean. And this was your solution"

"But... I love him" Castiel knew as he said it... It didn't justify his actions. At the time, it had seemed like the perfect way to fix everything, end the war, join the groups, put him and Dean back together... He hadn't considered that Dean might have moved on, he hadn't thought about the fact that this, his way of trying to force him and Dean together, might be the very thing that drives them apart... His eyes slide up along the floor back up to Jimmy's face, realization hits... "You...? And Dean?"

"You've enslaved him," Said Jimmy coldly. Ignoring Castiel's question. His eyes were dangerously dark as he walked right up into Castiel's space and his voice dropped down low "And... you couldn't have made your claim any clearer - a fight to the death against your 'other suitor'... So basically - if you can't have Dean... No one can, right?"

"You and Dean..." Castiel repeats dumbly, he feels sick, dizzy... 

"When Dean beats that dickhead Gordon and comes to you..." Jimmy is shaking, his eyes are burning into Castiel, as though if he stares hard enough maybe Castiel will just explode in front of him... "Don't you fucking touch him, without his permission..." 

"I wouldn't..." Stutters Castiel feeling claustrophobic under Jimmy's glare and as though he is struggling to breath

"If you ever, **ever** hurt him again... I  **will** kill you. I don't give a rats ass that you're a 'King', I couldn't care less that we are brothers, you hear me? Your Majesty? You hurt him, I'll fucking split you in two" He turns away from a stunned Castiel and walks to the door stopping and turning back to look at his twin "Oh... And by the way, even if things do seem to go alright and somehow you do get Dean to forgive you, he has a big heart after all... You'll always know, the only reason he is with you... Is because you forced him into a marriage he didn't want at the time..." Jimmy grins. And there is nothing friendly about it... It's twisted and sick looking and it makes Castiel's skin crawl. 

Castiel stares, speechless...

"Nice meeting you, bro"


	29. Remorse and Recourse

Castiel had ridden back to the camp after Dean had accepted his 'offer'. He'd led everyone there, he'd made sure those who were injured got help, he made sure the remaining alphas were being watched by Mick and a few other trusted men. He'd told Garth to check on Jo for him and he had entered the royal hut alone. Naomi's body was gone. There was just a red puddle of blood on the ground that he would have to get cleaned up. But that was all that remained of his 'wife'. Now he was going to get married again. To Dean. Castiel had no doubt that Dean would beat Gordon. 

He sits on the end bed, eyes wide but not focussing on anything... thinking. "What the fuck did I just do?" He says out loud to no one. His stomach is swirling and he takes a few deep steadying breaths...  He can't sit, he needs to be moving... He starts pacing, panic working its way through him. He ~~asked~~ , no... no blackmailed Dean into agreeing to marry him... And he killed... He murdered... Just as he realizes his hands are shaking a noise behind him makes him turn and he sees ... himself... He can feel the blood drain from his face. Is it a ghost? He watches himself walk into the middle of the room, he is dumbstruck, frozen... Completely defenseless... He can't move. 

"Who are...?"

"My name is Jimmy" Castiel's breaths. Not a ghost or hallucination then... An actual living double of himself... "I am your twin" A brother... He has a brother? How? The before him keeps talking, making it crystal clear he holds no love for Castiel... But, maybe for Dean. 

He tells Castiel what he already knows, that he did to Dean exactly what Naomi did to him... And yes, it's the same... But it's also different and he says as much before he can stop himself "This is different, Dean and I were..."

As Jimmy effectively shone a spotlight on everything Castiel had been trying to ignore, everything wrong with his actions, everything... evil about what he'd done, he felt his heart hammering against his ribs. Had Dean moved on? Had he fallen into the arms of his very own brother? What right did Castiel have to make that choice for him...? 

"You forced him into a marriage he didn't want at the time... Nice meeting you, bro" And with that, Jimmy was gone...

And so was Castiel's ability to pretend to be ok. He felt light-headed as he swayed on the spot... The last few months all seemed to hit him at once... His angel friends dying when they came outside for the first time, going out again with the girl's group and fighting the wolf... losing his leg... losing Gabriel... Thinking he and Dean would be together and then that dream being ripped away from him, Sam's dead body pale and bloody on the ground, Balthazar's wavering faith in him, the cage bed, the vow to the Capo tests, the knowledge that even though he did every he was told, he still hadn't been able to help Charlie and the other angels, fighting for his life and killing a man, the lack of sleep, his wedding night nightmare, killing Naomi and those men today, Dean's face, etched with that same betrayal he'd seen the day Sam had died... and now this... Finding out he has a twin and that he hates him... And worst... That Dean probably hates him too...

His vision blurs, his hearing seems to grow further and further away and he is enveloped in darkness before he even hits the ground... 

***

As he slowly comes back to, sounds still fuzzy around him, his head hurts and his face feels... wet?

"Jesus fucking Christ, Cas?" He knows that voice... He can feel a hand on his arm turning him over "What the fuck did you do? You stupid fucker" 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah... Where are you hurt?" 

"Huh?" 

"There's blood..." 

"Not... Mine" Cas manages to slur out as he cracks an eye open to look up into Dean's face... Is that... Concern? 

"Oh yeah, this is where Naomi went down" Dean huffed out a sigh, "Thought you'd... Never mind. Get up" 

Castiel rolls on to his, trying to get his bearings, he sat up. Groaning at the throbbing pain in his head, he must have bumped it as he fell. He got up, unsteadily and slumped on the edge of the bed. Holding a hand over where the pain in his head felt the worst. He looks up, Dean is standing over him, a small frown lining his features. 

"That... er. That happen often?" He said trying to hard to keep the concern from his tone "You passing out?" 

"First time..." Said Castiel realizing he still felt sick, he turns to look at Dean "What are you doing here?" Clearly, it had come out sharper than he'd intended as Dean seemed to recoil away from him "I mean... Thank you for getting me off the floor" 

Dean nodded "No problem. You're still covered in blood through" 

Castiel shrugs. 

"So..." Says Dean uncomfortably. He had not anticipated how awkward it would be to see Castiel after the wedding talk "I came to talk to you about this Vow to Capo shit" 

"Okay?" 

"And I did knock, but... obviously... you were out of it" 

"It's okay" 

"Right" Said Dean shifting his weight from one foot to the other "OK... Well, I want to know exactly what I have to do..." 

"Of course, Mick will help you, he... He helped me for mine" 

Dean sighs, shaking his head "Why did you do this?" Castiel stays quiet and still... He has no answer that justifies it, so why say anything "Seriously?" Presses Dean "Please, make me understand... Because I am at a fucking loss as to how you... of all people could do this to someone else" 

"You aren't just 'someone' Dean" Castiel clamps his mouth shut... shit. He hadn't meant to say anything but it had spilled out before he could stop it. 

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You punishing me for something Cas? Because last time I checked, it was you that left me after my brother had been..." He stops "You left... when I needed you" 

"I'm sorry" And there it was, small and quiet and not meeting Dean's eyes but there it was... 

"You're sorry?" Says Dean 

"Yes. I am sorry about what happened to Sam. I am sorry I couldn't be there for you afterward. I'm sorry that my choice hurt you... But..." Castiel swallows "I'd do it again. And I didn't do this to punish you Dean"  

"Then why?"  

Castiel sighs, "I wondered, all the time...  if you ever thought about me? I thought about you.. Every day. I think that's why for me, it was only ever you. Yes, I married Naomi but I... I loved... love... you. I thought about you all the time, Dean. I wanted a chance to..." 

"You love me?" Said Dean cutting across him and staring at Castiel like he had two heads "But you..." He shakes his head  

"Dean, I need you to listen to me, please..." Said Castiel desperately, he stood up and took a small step toward him "I wanted you, I always wanted you... When I said we should get married to join the people together and end the war... I thought I was being really clever, join the people, stop the fighting, you and I would be together and maybe after some time had passed... You would forgive me. I just... " He paused sighing "I wanted something, that would lock us together, I didn't want us to be ripped apart again. I was being so selfish. I didn't stop to even think about what you might want, or... who, you might want. Other than, knowing you would want the chance to kill Gordan... And then I used that to manipulate you..." Castiel swallows as though his own words are drowning him, he hangs his head "If, if you don't want this, if you would hate me for the rest of our lives, I couldn't bear it. If that would be the case, there is a way out of this, for you" 

Dean narrowed his eyes "Which is?" Castiel tried not to let the pain in his heart at Dean's harsh tone show on his face.

"Which is that after we are married, after the people are joined and are safe... We fake your death... And you leave, you could go back to the base, I would make it off-limits to the Free Folk"

"So leave my friends behind, is what you're saying?" Said Dean angrily "I have to live out the rest of my life, underground?"

Castiel looked down "It is the only solution I can come up with... Other than..." He stopped

"Other than what?"

"Other than that... Jimmy takes my place and you marry him"

Dean stared in shock at Castiel. He wasn't even aware that Castiel had met Jimmy... But apparently he had and he knew some degree of their 'relationship' by the sounds of it... And just like that Balthazar's voice repeated in his head... 

_"You know you're going to have to choose, right?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Big thank you to those who are commenting, your feedback is always greatly appreciated. I had planned for this to be 30 chapters... Same as part one. But it's run over a little and whilst we are coming rapidly to the end of this story... it is going to be a little longer than I first anticipated. 
> 
> Part Three - 'Life Of Duty'... Is also now under construction ;-) The first attempt at the first chapter is saved on Archive as a draft... and believe me when I say you will be glad that it is almost done... Because as you know, I love an evil cliffhanger... ;-) Much Love and Happy Shipping <3


	30. Killer

Dean had walked into the royal hut with every intention of giving Castiel a piece of his mind... But walking in and seeing him, face down and out cold in a puddle of blood on the floor... His anger had died in his throat with a tiny gasp... And a blast of what felt like ice had clenched at his stomach. He'd rushed to Castiel's side in panic... He couldn't be dead... He just couldn't. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Cas?" He said as he looked at the blood on Castiel's face "What the fuck did you do? You stupid fucker" His annoyance diluted heavily with concern. 

Once Castiel was upright and Dean was sure he wasn't injured, his coolness returned. When Castiel spoke of a way out, that familiar feeling of ice settling in his stomach had returned. Then to his surprise, he was presented with the choice he thought he'd avoided... He would never confess to anyone out loud, that he'd been glad, in one small way, that it had been decided for him... But now, he had to make the choice for himself... Jimmy or Castiel?

"You know about Jimmy?" He asked turning his head to the side slightly and narrowing his eyes. 

"I know about Jimmy," Said Castiel nodding "He seems to care about you... deeply" 

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of anything to buy himself sometime "I care about him, too" He looks up, not missing the flash of pain across Castiel's face "He's my friend" 

Castiel meets his eyes, with a sad smile "He isn't a fan of mine" 

"Well, you haven't shown him who you really are," Dean said without thinking, as soon as he finished the sentence he regretted it, regretted how tender it how sounded... He frowns at Castiel "Or maybe this is who you really are and it's me who was fooled into thinking you were someone else... Someone, who wouldn't force someone they apparently 'love' into a deathmatch or an arranged marriage... I know the choice I may have to make, but I sure as shit don't have to make it right now. I have to survive this fight first. So, I'll be taking my leave now, your majesty" Dean bowed, sarcastically and walked out of the hut, not looking back at Castiel.  

*** 

Mick had left, he had promised to tell Balthazar and Bela when Naomi was gone, and he'd left to go the bunker to fetch them. No doubt Castiel would need his friend soon. Things were so strained between him and Dean, that Mick could only see it ending one of two ways... Either they would fight or they would fuck... 

Dean went and found Jimmy, Ketch, and Benny. A skinny man kept hovering around them, nervous. Eventually, he introduced himself as Garth and explained to Dean what would happen at the Vow to The Capo fight that evening. Dean barely listened. He didn't care about rules, he just wanted Gordan dead. 

"So you met Cas then?" Dean asks Jimmy after Garth had left them to themselves. 

Jimmy's face seems to pale "Yeah, I met him" 

"What did you think?" Dean's voice is full of genuine interest and he watches Jimmy, waiting for his response.

"Er..." Jimmy shrugs awkwardly "I don't know" 

"What?" Frowns Dean "What's up?"

"I don't know..." 

"What happened?" Dean nudges Jimmy with his elbow "Did he give you shit or something?"

Jimmy definitely did not meet Dean's eye... "No, more like... The other way around" 

Dean sighs, shaking his head "Fuck..." He almost whispers. He turns to Jimmy "Look, he is your brother, you were excited to meet him, remember? Things are screwed up, I get that... But. I'd give anything for a chance to speak to my brother again... You should try and make your peace with him, you know?" 

Jimmy didn't respond, he just looked away, gazing off into the distance like he was thinking about things and that was good enough for Dean as he had his own thoughts chasing each other round in his head. 

Dean didn't speak much for the rest of the day, sitting quietly and thinking of his conversation with Castiel... Who would he choose? He glanced at Jimmy every so often, returning the weak smile he got from the man any time their eyes met. Until finally, Jimmy got up and walked away, Dean's gaze followed him for a while, losing him as he walked through the gap between two huts... The royal hut and an alpha home. Dean blew out a warm breath into his hands, rubbing them together. He'd felt a chill climb up his spine as a cool breeze blew through the campsite... 

A rumble had a few of the demons looking up to the sky, it sounded like thunder, coming from the direction of the base...  

*** 

Later That Night

Balthazar, Bela, and Mick had returned and were sat with Castiel. Non looked very happy about what they were about to witness but they remained seated, and silent as the drums started... Jimmy, Ketch, and Benny had all given Dean good luck pep talks, full of advice and telling him - quietly that no matter what Gordan wouldn't see another sunrise... Jimmy had given Dean a small hug before clapping him on the back and releasing him. 

"You got this," He nodded at Dean, handing him a shield and his ax "For Sam" 

Dean nodded back. His throat felt suddenly too tight. _'For Sam'_ He thought. 

Barefooted, Dean walked through the thronging crowd, the drumbeats seemingly pulling him toward the circle. The fire torches flickered and sent shadows dancing over his exposed skin. His army uniform disposed of and replaced by - well, basically a loincloth - although he did still have underwear on underneath it too and he had point blank refused to be painted. He wanted Gordan to see him, really see him... Dean's face would be the last thing he would ever see... As he moved toward the clearing... He spotted him... The other man was stood there, waiting. Painted in stripes of white against his black skin and holding a long wooden spear... 

Gordan. 

Dean can feel his hatred rise, like acid in his throat. Sam's body, bloody and crumpled on the ground flashes through his mind as his eyes land on the face of his brothers killer. He clenches his jaw. Eyes narrowing, almost zooming in, solely focused on Gordan. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. His knuckles whiten from the tight grip with which he grasps the handle to his ax. He can no longer see anyone else, they fade away, he can't hear anything above the sound of his heart beating in his chest and his own breath passing through his lips. 

He doesn't wait to be told to start, he doesn't give a shit about consequences... He just pushes off on one foot, like a bull charging and roars out, loud and fierce as he launches himself toward Gordan...  

Sam had been nine when rations had been cut back, Dean didn't tell him for almost a full year, topping up Sam's meals with his own rations, Dean had looked after him. ATTACK. 

Sam was fourteen when he'd broken his arm, Dean had helped him get to medical, helped him dress, Dean had looked after him. BLOCK. 

Sam had been seventeen when he'd had his first girlfriend, he'd been convinced they would get married and have children and when things had fallen apart... Dean had looked after him. ATTACK. ATTACK. ATTACK

The night before they came outside, Sam had confessed, he was both excited... and scared... Dean had told him... everything would be alright... STUMBLED BLOCK... 

Dean gets to his feet, lashing out with his ax, it forces Gordan to move back to avoid the sharp blade... Dean advances on him, getting his balance again...  _'For Sam'_

* 

Castiel watches the light of the fires dance over Deans face as he fights... He feels sick. But he can't stop it, not now... Dean wouldn't stop now anyway... Gordan was going to die tonight, he knew Dean wouldn't stop until the last beat of his heart played like music to his ears... He glanced over the crowd, there was Jimmy, looking slightly nervous, looking like he felt... like he was fighting the instinct to rush to Dean's aid...   

*

Jimmy sees Dean stumble and his hand flexes over his quiver, his other gripping his bow... if Gordan gets to close, gets an injuring wound in... Jimmy will fire. He won't let Dean die... He glances at Castiel... Their eyes meet for a moment. Both incline their heads slightly... A nod. Permission. 

*

Dean screams in Gordan's face as he stomps his foot down on to his opponent's... He shoves at him, but Gordan raises the spear at him again, Dean shouts "ARRRGGH" His frustration at not being able to get close is short lived... As Gordan makes his first mistake... Thinking Dean's off guard he puts both hands on the spear... Making a move to slam it into Dean's face... But Dean's swing of the ax hits it's intended mark, sending a third of the spear to the ground, in a shower of splinters and Gordan failing as he loses his balance...  

The blade of the ax gets hooked on his wrist and he cries out in pain. Dean pulls it down so that the tip of the spear held by it, smacks into the muddy ground where it can't do any damage to him, he lifts his shield with his other arm and slams it, hard... into Gordan's face.

Blood sprays out from Gordan's mouth and nose... And wrist as with the force of the impact of the shield hitting his face, he'd fallen backward slightly, the edge of the ax slicing a long bloody line over his arm... His spear falling uselessly to the ground, he couldn't grip it... 

Dean raises his ax, quickly and powerfully bringing it down into the center of Gordan's skull with a gruesome bone crunching sound that would normally go through him but today was like an angel choir singing... he kills him... unarmed - just like Sam was. 

 _'For Sam'_ He thinks to himself, watching for a second as the ax embedded in Gordan's skull turns red at the point of contact. Dean breathes. Dropping his shield to the floor, he turns... A quick glance at Castiel and then walks away from the cheering crowd... away from the noise. Away from the blood... 

It didn't bring Sam back... It didn't change what happened. 

***

He narrowed his eyes against the flashing red lights. The corridors were burning and crumbling around him as he stumbled from the elevator... The dry blood over his head wound itched. The flames grew and licked at his skin, scolding him. The blaring alarms rang out... too late... Bodies littered the ground... Men, women, children... all dead. He couldn't help them... He couldn't do anything... He had no control. Maybe this was his karma for 'playing God', he alone would survive to watch the world burn... 

The smell of burnt skin, singed hair, and blood... was thick in the air. He had to stop it. He had to put it down. 

He reached his room, the door hung off the hinges from where the force of the blast had hit. He climbed in and opened his desk drawer...He pulled out two guns, that Dean and his boys had brought back... and began his search... Freezing with widening eyes when he turns a corner and sees a hole in the wall... The second blast making sense now... Two bombs down, the bigger two by the looks of the damage... One bomb left... And a hole in the side of the base... That's why everyone was dead... Exposure to the air. Some had been given the cure, but they'd been killed in the blast, the rest... poisoned by the atmosphere... 

Walking toward the hole, toward the outside, Crowley pauses just inside the wall... Eyes finding the footprints in the mud instantly... "Bollocks... He's out"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ax Fighting Research - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUYXceCWRTQ


	31. You Can't Have Both

Dean was sat on the ground. The coldness was making him slightly numb but he barely noticed... Nothing had changed. Naomi was dead. Gordan was dead... But he didn't feel better... He missed Sam. So much it was like a physical pain in his chest. A pain that he couldn't ignore any longer. He couldn't disguise it as hate or anger... It was just pain. Loss. He just missed his brother. The senseless nature of his death made Dean feel like ripping his hair out... He picked up a few small stones from the ground, throwing them hard against a tree. He didn't know he was being watched...

Leaves crunching under feet made Dean look up "Hello Dean" 

"Hi", Said Dean as he stared up at Balthazar, eyebrow raised "Did Castiel send you?"

Balthazar sat next to Dean and shook his head "No, no one sent me. I just wanted to see how you were? I was there, you know... That day. Talking to Sam just before it happened and... Well, how are you doing?" 

"I'm fine, great... Gordan's dead. Naomi's dead... That's good" Says Dean shrugging 

Balthazar just fixes him with a look that clearly says he isn't buying his bullshit and remains quiet. 

Dean huffs out an angry sigh "Fine! I'm freaking out, ok?" He throws the stone he was turning over in his head at a nearby tree "Naomi and Gordan are both dead and I don't feel any better. Like, I wasn't expecting Sam to come back or anything, but I thought I'd feel different,  better... But I don't. I'm still so fucking angry about it and now I have no one to be angry at..."

"You are allowed to just _be_ angry, you know?" Said Balthazar softly "I think people understand..." Dean eyes Balthazar shiftily "What?" 

"I'm angry at Cas..." Dean's voice is barely audible "And I'm angry at myself..." 

"I don't blame you, I never expected him to... Well, the vow to the capo wasn't easy for him... How he can have put you through even part of it... I don't know" Balthazar gave Dean an encouraging smile "You are only human Dean, you are allowed to have feelings" 

"He wants me to choose... Between him and Jimmy" Said Dean finally getting to the reason, he was currently sat alone throwing stones at a tree trunk... "I have to choose" 

Balthazar nods "I know the outside world has altered him, you too... But... I think that inside each of you is who you use to be... And all the feelings you had for each other... They're still there too. You just have to want to see them"

"I don't know if I can do that" 

"I don't understand?" Said Balthazar frowning slightly "Why not?"  

"I... It's as though forgiving Cas... Is somehow...like letting go of how I feel about Sam dying... I feel like it's betraying him if I forgive Castiel..." 

"Nonsense, look at everything you've done, to get justice for your brother. You and your team - the alphas... Dean, they were like animals. You stopped them. You did that. No one will _ever_ doubt the love you had for your brother... You don't have to be unhappy for the rest of your life to prove a point" 

*** 

On the outside of the base, he lets himself adjust to the new terrain. The fading light. The moisture in the air. His skin is scorched in places, but healing fast. Minimal damage.

His head pans evenly from left to right. Scanning his surrounding, calculating distances between himself and nearby objects... 

Tree. Fifteen yards, non-threat. Fern. Four yards, non-threat. Bird. Downy woodpecker, non-threat. Possible food source. Temperature - 12 Degrees Celsius - Cold. Cloudy skies - chance of rain. He pulls his hood up over his head stiffly. His scarred and pale face is expressionless as he begins to walk. Hunt. Kill. Protect. And the red light behind his eyes seems to glow as the night darkens around him. 

*** 

"That morning... the morning we got out when we were still in the base," Said Balthazar softly "You were still just a man behind a window... I asked him, I asked him what he was going to do when he got outside and his answer... was that the first thing he was going to do, would be to kiss you, and the second thing... would be to tell you that he loves you... He never got the chance"

Dean's lips were parted in silent surprise and his eyes had misted up slightly, as he nodded and blinked a tear ran down his cheek and fell into his lap... "That's true," He said quietly "We never got a chance"

"You've already chosen? Haven't you?" Said Balthazar regarding Dean with curiosity

"I don't want to hurt either of them..." Said Dean quietly

"Have you decided?"

Dean nods, standing up and pacing "Fuck," He says hitting a tree with the palm of his hand angrily "I don't know...Yes. No. Fuck! Yes, I have chosen. I just feel everything when I look at him, love... hate, lust... anger. Everything. Looking at him fills me up with every conflicting emotion until I feel like I am going to be sick with it. He is under my fucking skin and no matter how much I tried to get over him, I couldn't and no matter what I am starting to feel for Jimmy... I never unfelt any of it for Castiel. I know he did what he thought was right... maybe it was... I just... I miss Sam and to forgive Cas, feels like I am abandoning my brother... Like I somehow don't care as much as I should... I just wish we could all fucking go back down to the base before any of this shit happened and stay put. But we can't. And Cas was right, I can't keep putting off grieving for Sam by fighting" Dean stops abruptly, looking toward the camp "I need to find Jimmy... and tell him, tell him that I am going to marry Castiel, because even though a part of me hates him... and I do... I also... I still love him. And I want to give him the chance to make me forgive him"

Balthazar smiles at him, standing up "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Said Dean, he turned to face Balthazar "I have to talk to him, alone... Thank you Bal... Seriously" 

 

*** 

Crowley curses his own poor fitness as he trips and stumbles his way through the woods... He has to reach his boys... He has to warn them. It's the only thing stopping him from blowing his own brains out... He has to try... It's dark and it's his first time outside, but he won't give up...  

***   
Dean wanders for almost an hour, walking alone, trying to clear his head and work out what the hell he is going to say to Jimmy when he sees him and build up the courage to do so, he doesn't want to hurt him, he has been the best friend Dean has ever had and if circumstances were different... He could have easily fallen for him.

As Dean nears the camp again, he sees Castiel stood at the side of his hut, this is it - he thinks. They need to talk. He has to tell Castiel about his decision.

Just as Dean moves to take a step toward Castiel, a figure catches his eye, a long dark cloak hides their face as they walk away from the camp, Dean frowns slightly, but then turns back to where Castiel was stood, to find him looking directly at him... He takes a single step towards him... Before he is knocked clean off his feet by an explosion... Heat and force pin him to the ground for a few moments and he narrows his eyes against the golden orange ball of fire that erupts from the royal hut...

 _'CAS'_ He hears a voice in his head shout as his stomach turns horribly. 

When he looks up, his ears still ringing, there are several huts on fire, the royal hut is a burning, smoldering mess. There are people screaming, shouting, running in every direction... And then Dean's eyes scan the floor... and find Castiel lay on the ground... not moving. He gets on his hands and knees and crawls over to him, so unsteady and dizzy that trying to stand would be a waste of time... 

"Oh... god... Cas?" His words come out choked as he struggles to take in the sight of Castiel lay on the ground, with several pieces of wood sticking out from his chest. Blood and dirt-spattered over him. Dean's own eyes prickling with tears, he wiped his face to see a pair beautiful blue eyes open and focused on him...

"Dean..."

"I'm here" Said Dean leaning over "I'm right here"

"Kiss me..."

 

One Hour Earlier 

Balthazar watched Dean walk quickly away from him... Maybe Castiel and Dean could be happy one day. Maybe things would settle now, finally, there was some kind of peace, that felt... right. He smiled as he pictured growing old with Bela, having kids that could run around outside safely, play and be free. He takes a deep breath in, looking up at the moon and feeling... happy. 

A hand on his shoulder startles him and he turns around... a second hand is on his throat in an instant. The arm on his shoulder slides down his arm and holds his wrist down with little effort. The hand on his throat is gripping... squeezing, crushing... Balthazar looks into the face of the man squeezing the life from him as his hood falls back revealing his face, Balthazar's eyes widen in shock and fear... They grow bloodshot and pink as he chokes silently, arms flailing around trying to free himself. Legs kicking out. But he can't break out of the death grip that holds him. His vision blurs as his eyes water and his face is getting red and hot... His throat is burning. The terrible gargling choking sounds he makes do not attract help... No one comes to his aid. His eyes roll back into his head as his body shuts down... 

Dragging the body behind him, the man, emotionless and cold, deposits it behind a bush, out of sight. 

He looks down into Balthazar's face. He shows no recognition. Turning away and pulling the last bomb from his pocket, he heads quietly into the camp. Hunt. Kill. Protect. He pulls his hood back over his head again to protect the still-healing scar on his shaved head... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are my jam... #SorryNotSorry
> 
>  
> 
> Part 3 - Life Of Duty Coming Soon. X


End file.
